Ama,vive,vince
by minnies17
Summary: Pour contrer les avances de Voldemort, McGonagall instaure un camp d'été préparatoire à la guerre. Bien que le camp soit facultatif, quatre serpentards y participent, devant soutenir Drago qui joue l'espion pour le lord en s'infiltrant chez les Gryffondors... C'est donc dire que Gryffondors et Serpentards devront une fois de plus, cohabiter. Il n'y aura pas que des étincelles...!
1. Prologue

Une ambiance festive régnait au château. L'année scolaire ce terminait et ce soir, tout les élèves seraient de retour dans leur foyer respectif. Malgré la menace de guerres qui planait, chacun tentait d'oublier le quotidien pour vivre comme des adolescents normaux. Toutefois, cette allégresse n'était pas partagée par l'ensemble de la population poudlarienne. Du haut de sa tour, Minverva Mcgonagall , sourcils froncés, s'entretenait avec son mentor.

-Mais Albus, les élèves n'auraient aucun répit, s'exclama la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Ces enfants ont besoins de se reposer et de passer du temps avec leurs entourages. Surtout en ces temps troubles. La guerre peut éclater à tout moment…

-Ma chère Minerva, je partage votre avis répondit doucement le vieillard. Cependant, et comme vous en avez fait mention vous-même, la guerre est imminente. Nous devons mettre le plus de chance de notre côté si nous voulons vaincre Voldemort. De plus, vous savez comme moi que les enfants seront beaucoup plus en sécurité sous notre surveillance à l'intérieurs des limites de Poudlard, que n'importe où ailleurs.

- Et les finissants ?, se résigna la femme, quel rôles auront-ils à jouer ? Qu'avons-nous à leur proposer ?

- Ils n'auront qu'à être les tuteurs des plus jeunes. Ils nous ont tous prouvé au cours de la dernière année leurs aptitudes à guider leurs cadets. J'avais pensé que les préfets des quatre maisons pourraient être les principaux tuteurs, jouant par le fait même le rôle d'enseignant à notre place. Ainsi, l'ordre sera libéré de cette charge et pourra continuer ces investigatipons contre les mangemorts, proposa Dumbledore.

- Des QUATRE maisons ! Mais Albus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que plusieurs des septièmes et sixièmes années de serpentard sont promus à un brillant avenir sous les ordres de Voldmort, répliqua fortement le professeur McGonagall. C'est tout à faire ridicule voyons Albus ! Autant allez donner directement nos informations à notre ennemis!

- J'estime au contraire, que cet été pourraient en changer plus d'un. De plus, je refuse catégoriquement que des élèves soient mis à l'écart à cause de leurs parents ou de leur affiliation ! Ils sont tout à fait aptes à prendre leurs décisions par eux-mêmes et le camp d'été pourrait faire pencher la balance en notre faveur, lança l'ancien directeur. Après tout, qui a dit que ce n'est pas nous, qui subtiliserions de l'information à notre ennemi ?

Maintenant convaincue qu'elle ne ferait pas changer d'idée son plus vieil ami, la directrice de Poudlard s'assit à son bureau, poussant un soupir de lassitude. Quand est-ce que cette satanée guerre allait enfin ce terminée ? Que ces élèves allaient enfin pouvoir allez à l'école normalement ? Sans avoir à ce préoccupé de la sécurité de leurs parents ou de la leur au retour ? Elle devait avouée être profondément découragée devant la situation, mais l'idée de l'ancien directeur commençait à faire son chemin. Et si, un été à lui seul pouvait tout faire changer ? Après tout, il y avait énormément de potentiel parmi les élèves…

-Donc, reprit Minerva, si je résume votre idée, vous voudriez que j'instaure un camp d'été, dirigé par les anciens élèves de septièmes, jouant en quelques sortes le rôle d'animateurs et de professeurs…

-C'est exacte, l'encouragea l'ancien directeur.

- Et vous voudriez qu'ils enseignent au plus jeunes des techniques de défenses et d'attaques, les préparant ainsi à la guerre plus qu'imminente et augmenter par le fait même, nos effectifs contre Voldemort. Vous ne croyiez pas que ce serait de les jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

- Minerva, un enfant a-t-il plus de chances de survies en restant chez ses parents ou en apprenant des techniques de défenses dans l'enceinte du château ? lui rappela calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

- Encore une fois, vous avez raison… murmura la directrice.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du sorcier.

- Je me range donc sous votre avis… J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à en informer les élèves. Bien entendu, ce camps ne sera pas obligatoire…

- Non en effet, mais avant que vous ne quittiez pour la grande salle, une dernière chose Minerva… intervient l'ancien directeur, du haut de son cadre.

-Qui a-t-il ?

- Il ne devra pas avoir de séparation faite par les maisons. Je veux que nos élèves soient unis devant l'adversité et ainsi éviter les éternelles chamailleries entres maisons. Ils doivent tous collaborer ensemble si nous voulons avoir une chance de remporter l'affrontement final… termina le professeur Dumbledore.

- Encore une fois, vous me surprenez professeur, mais je dois avouer que je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Toutefois, je doute que les serpentards s'intègrent aussi bien que les autres…

- Je suis certains qu'ils vous surprendront ma chère Minverva… répliqua le vieil homme. Et maintenant, allez célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire, vous le méritez amplement.

-Merci Albus… j'espère sincèrement qu'une fois de plus, vous aurez raison…


	2. Chapter 1

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que la directrice nous oblige à passer l'été avec les serpentards ! Moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec ses vipères ! s'exclama Ron tout en fourra sauvagement ses vêtements dans un sac. Et avec tout ça, on ne pourra même pas aller voir la coupe d'Europe de quidditch avec papa ! Par contre, Fred et Georges eux, pourront y aller et je vais en entendre parler pendant des années ! Quelle vieille bourrique celle-là ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, je peux dire ce que je veux maintenant !

-Puis-je te rappeler qu'elle est une sorcière extrêmement puissante, ainsi qu'un membre influant de l'ordre ! Tu lui dois quand même le respect ! s'indigna Hermione, qui ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son ancienne directrice. Saches que moi non plus, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais de prévue pour mon été vois-tu ! Mais je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour ne voir que mon nombril ! De plus, l'occasion de former des plus jeunes sera très formatrice pour nous et nous pourrons consolider nos acquis ! Saches aussi que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi de devoir passer l'été avec la fouine et compagnie ! Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre ce qu'ils font là, sachant que se sont de futurs mangemorts, poursuivit Hermione, la colère brillant dans ses yeux. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont pour mission de récolter des informations sur l'ordre…. Quelle idée de les faires venir aussi… Autant leurs donner gratuitement nos renseignements ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas le professeur Dumbledore… lui qui pourtant d'habitude est d'une logique…!

- Je suis certain que le directeur à une excellente raison, intervient alors calmement Harry. Il n'aurait certainement pas sous-estimé nos cher et tendre petits serpents. Malgré tout, je suis curieux de l'entendre ! J'ai moi aussi, quelques difficultés à saisir le sens de son raisonnement mais je lui fais entièrement confiance. Je pense aussi qu'il s'agira là d'une bonne occasion pour nous de les surveiller et surement, de glaner quelques informations. N'oubliez pas que Parkinson sera présente et qu'elle est aussi discrète qu'un hippogriffe dans une salle de classe !

Ses deux compagnons continuèrent donc de faire leurs bagages, l'un fourrant tout ce qu'il trouve dans son sac, l'autre pliant soigneusement chaque morceaux de tissus et le plaçant stratégiquement dans sa valise. Harry quant à lui, avait déjà rassemblé tout son attirail et était près pour le départ. Bien qu'il n'en est pas fait mention, lui aussi, était amère face à l'été qui arrivait, mais il voyait tout comme son directeur, l'avantage que ce camp d'été pourrait procurer à l'ordre de phénix. De plus, il continuerait sa recherche des horcruxes. Bien entendu, il devrait pour cela s'absenter à quelques reprises au cours de l'été mais il voyait mal comment ses amis n'arriveraient pas à se débrouiller sans lui. Et Hermione avait raison, y avait-il une meilleure façon de vérifier nos connaissances que de l'enseigner ? Non, définitivement , il voyait cette été d'un très bon œil.

Ron, encore bourru, songeait quant à lui avec désolation aux multiples parties de quidditch qu'il allait manquer. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à convaincre McGonagall de le laisser y aller,prétextant les événements de la coupe du monde et la nécessité de quelqu'un sur le terrain . Il pourrait y faire de l'espionnage, parce qu'à coup sur, Malefoy senior y serait. Au moins, il avait le droit d'apporter son balai au camp et pourrait passer ses temps libre au terrain de quidditch. Il pourrait faire des parties avec Harry et Ginny, elle aussi faisant partie des tuteurs. Ron désirait profiter pleinement de chaque instant passé avec ses amis et sa famille, sachant la guerre sur le point d'éclater et ne pouvant nullement en prédire l'issue.

Préférant ne pas penser à l'éventualité d'une défaite et ayant fini de martyriser ses effets personnels, il laissa son regard vagabonder vers ses amis, s'attardant tout d'abord sur Harry qui avait cet air absent, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Ses éternels cheveux en broussailles et son air dépareillé le firent sourire. Il voyait bien cependant que son meilleur ami était soucieux. Il avait tellement changé ces dernières années…

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Hermione. Cette dernière finissait tout juste de remplir sa valise, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, cherchant visiblement une place ses livres. Profitant de sa concentration, il détailla longuement la jeune femme. Elle portait un simple jeans blanc avec un chandail à manque trois-quarts rose et avait laissé ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Elle était magnifique.

La jeune femme regrettait un peu son emportement, alors qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction du rouquin. Elle avait simplement été aussi impulsive que lui lorsqu'il avait attaqué son mentor. Elle sentit alors un regard posé sur elle, et relever les yeux pour croiser ceux de son maladroit meilleur ami. Consciente d'avoir été dure avec lui, elle lui sourit doucement, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Chose qu'elle ne remarqua pas, rapidement retournée à ses bagages.

Découragée devant le manque d'espace dans sa valise, Hermione décida finalement de réduire sa bibliothèque en entier à l'aide d'un « réducto » et pu ainsi mettre ses livres dans son sac fourre-tout. Fin prête, elle lança un sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoignit Ginny dans sa chambre.

-Alors vieux, tu comptes lui avoué quand ? demanda Harry qui n'avait rien perdu du regard du roux et entendant les pas de la gryffondor s'éloigner. Parce que crois-moi, elle doit déjà avoir un doute là-dessus ! On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très discret… surtout avec ce teint pivoine !

À la mention de son teint si peu subtile, Ronald rougit encore plus, si cela était possible. Tout d'abord mal à l'aise devant la situation, il renvoya cependant bientôt la balle à Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout :

-Tu peux bien parler, monsieur l'élu !, s'emporta le rouquin. Il combat les forces des ténèbres depuis qu'il est haut comme trois pommes, mais devant ma sœur, il ne peut aligner deux phrases ! Je te préviens Harry Potter, si tu fais souffrir ne serait-ce qu'un temps soit peu Ginny, tu auras beau avoir la meilleure excuses du monde et être mon meilleur ami, je te casserai la figure sans hésitation ! poursuivit-il, lancé dans sa ne vois dont pas tout les efforts qu'elle met pour te plaire ? Même papa l'a remarqué !

- Mais bien sur que je les vois ! Même sans effort, ta sœur est magnifique ! s'écria Harry devant tant d'emportement ! Mais ma situation est tout autre ! Je ne pourrais supporter l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute et je m'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie, tout comme toi… Trop de gens sont déjà mort pour moi… finit-il dans un murmure.

Calmé par la soudaine gravité de son ami, Ron s'approcha de lui et lui donna un bonne claque dans le dos, ne sachant trop quoi faire lorsque l'émotion submergeait son meilleur ami. Ils descendirent donc en silence les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée et déposèrent leurs bagages sur le pas de la porte.

Alors qu'ils sortaient profiter un peu du soleil, des bruits de transplanage retentirent non loin et ils furent rejoint par Neville et Luna qui venait tout juste d'arrivé. Une conversation sur le camp d'été sans suivit très rapidement, tournant bien entendu autour des serpentards et de la guerre.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, c'est plutôt face à un ouragan qu'elle se retrouva. Les vêtements de Ginny étaient dispersés partout dans sa chambre, allant jusqu'à ce retrouver derrière des meubles ou à prendre sur un cadre. Tout d'abord décontenancée devant cette pagaille, la brune éclata pourtant bientôt d'un rire franc et sincère. Elle reconnaissait bien là Ginny, qui lors des moments de tensions ou de stresse, devenait plus bordélique que des lutins de Cornouaille. Une masse rousse lui tomba rapidement dessus, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Hermione ! C'est une catastrophe ! Il faut que tu m'aides je t'en supplie !, implora la cadet.

-Ginny, respire par le nez, calme –toi et dit moi ce qui se passe ! Tu sais que nous partout dans 10 minutes !

- 10 minutes ! Mais je n'aurai jamais le temps de finir mes bagages !, s'inquiéta la dernière des Weasley. Je ne trouve pas mon pull vert ! Tu sais, celui qu'Harry préfère ! Je ne peux pas, pas l'apporter ! C'est le seul qui fait qu'il me regarde un peu ! Oh aide-moi Hermione ! Et ne rie pas, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

- D'accord, d'accord… ce que je te propose, c'est de respirez un bon coup et de regarder au dessus de ta tête, fit Hermione, sourire en coin et pointant du menton le ventilateur de Ginny, où pendant le fameux pull vert.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! Oh merci mione ! Tu es géniale ! Dis, tu m'aiderais à finir mes valises ?, demanda Ginny visiblement gênée par la situation

- Que croyais-tu que j'étais venue faire dans ta chambre ? Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne serais pas prête ! Allez, donne moi tes vêtements que tu apportes que je les plies et les place dans ta valise, pendant que toi, tu cours chercher ce qui te manque compléter le tout. Allez, hop hop hop !

C'est donc de dire qu'Hermione termina la valise de son amie, alors que celle-ci s'occupait de ses effets corporels. Finalement prêtes toutes les deux, elles descendirent rejoindre le reste de la troupe qui les attendaient dans le jardin.

Arrivé au premier, les deux jeunes filles furent heureuses de reconnaitre les voix de Luna et de Neville. Ils devaient tous se rendre à la gare de King Cross ensemble, eux qui pourtant, n'auraient jamais pensé y retourner de si tôt.

-Bonjour les filles, les salua la blonde alors qu'elles rejoignaient le groupe rassemblé dehors.

-Bonjour Luna, lui répondirent en cœur ses amies.

- Avez-vous remarquez, il y a pleins de nargoles dans le jardin, les questionna la jeune femme.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué non, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup ! Je vais dire à maman qu'elle les surveille pour moi cet été. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse des dégâts, poursuivit Ginny avec un clin d'œil vers Hermione.

-C'est vrai, surenchéri Hermione. Ces petites bestioles sont d'une malice ! C'est impressionnant ce qu'elles arrivent à faire !

Luna leur fit un sourire éblouissant, heureuse qu'enfin quelqu'un la prenne au sérieux.

-Parlant de maman, intervient alors Ron, où est-elle ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de nous laisser en plan alors qu'on est sur le point de partir.

- Si tu avais écouté ce matin, au lieu de t'empiffrer comme toi seul sais le faire, tu saurais qu'elle est partie faire des courses sur le chemin de traverse. Je la soupçonne de nous cacher quelque chose. En temps normale, elle devrait nous rejoindre à la gare.

Avant même que Ron ait pu répliquer à sa sœur, Neville qui jusque là était resté silencieux, regarda sa montre et leur dit :

-Euhm… justement ! Si nous ne voulons pas manquer et madame Weasley et le train, nous ferions mieux de nous grouiller !

Constatant qu'effectivement, l'heure continuait de tourner, chacun rassembla rapidement ses effets et bientôt, il ne resta plus personne dans le jardin du terrier.

Encore une fois, la gare de Londres était bondée. Le groupe eut donc quelques difficultés à se frayer un chemin parmi les passants, mais réussi finalement à se rendre à la plateforme 9¾. Vérifiant rapidement qu'aucun moldu ne leur prêtait attention, ils s'enfoncèrent chacun à la suite de l'autre dans le mur et réapparurent de l'autre côté, chez eux.

Là aussi, le quai grouillait de vie. Bien que ce ne soit pas tout les parents qui aient jugés bon d'envoyer leurs enfants au camp, on pouvait tout de même dire qu'une centaine de petits minois apeurés pour certains ou excités d'autres regardaient le groupe s'avancer. Tout le monde savait que ce serait eux qui s'occuperaient des jeunes durant l'été et ont sentait l'appréhension. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'une bande de jeunes de 16 et 17 ans…

Bientôt toutefois, un père de famille s'avança et serrant la main d'Harry, les remercia chaleureusement.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, sincèrement. Je n'ai pas les capacités de me défendre correctement, mais j'aurai la satisfaction que mes enfants eux, le pourront et ce, grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup.

Ce simple geste eut un effet monstre sur l'atmosphère de la plateforme et tout le monde pu tout à coup se détendre. Ainsi, alors que les plus jeunes commençaient à prendre place dans les compartiments, plusieurs parents vinrent féliciter le groupe de gryffondors.

Ils ne restaient pratiquement plus personne sur le quai et les futurs tuteurs s'apprêtaient eux aussi à monter à bord du train, quand madame Weasley fit soudainement son apparition, les bras chargés de victuailles. Elle avait préparé pour chacun un sandwich et leur avait acheté des chocogrenouilles. Inquiète pour ses protégés alors que la guerre se profilait à l'horizon, madame Weasley leur fit tous un énorme câlin, plus émue qu'en temps normal.

-Ça va allez maman, lui dit Ron que tant de démonstration rendait mal à l'aise. On est grands maintenant ! Et on va être tous ensemble. Rien ne peut nous arrivé…

- Je sais mon lapin, mais tu prends bien soin de ta sœur hein !

Personne ne manqua la grimace de Ron à la mention de ce surnom.

-Que je n'apprenne pas que tu la laisses seule ou je te préviens, ce n'est pas une beuglarde que tu vas recevoir au camp mais ta mère en personne !

- Oui oui maman, promit, je prendrai soin de Ginny. Maintenant, tu dois nous laisser y aller, sinon, le train va partir sans nous et les enfants vont se retrouver sans tuteurs !

-Oui ! Oui tu as raison ! Allez, bon été mes amours! Faites attentions surtout ! Ron, je compte sur toi !

- Au revoir madame Weasley ! Bon été ! lui crièrent en coeur les adolescents du train qui prenait déjà de la vitesse.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide où ils purent s'y installer tout les six et profiter du voyage en train. Les discussions étaient bien entamées à propos de l'été à venir lorsque Malefoy ouvrit brutalement la porte de leur cabine. Éternellement accompagné, personne ne fut surpris de retrouver Blaise Zabini derrière lui. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à Malefoy pour repérer sa victime et s'est son éternel sourire narquois aux lèves qu'il lança à Ron :

-Mais ne pleure pas mon lapin, ta maman va venir te retrouver durant l'été. Parce que tout le monde sait que tu es bien incapable de prendre soin de toi, alors de ta sœur, n'en parlons pas !

La voix de Ginny claqua comme un fouet tandis que son frère se levait pour aller donner une raclée au blondinet.

-Ne l'écoute pas Ron ! Peut-être que tu n'es pas l'homme le plus responsable, c'est vrai. Mais toi au moins, tu as le courage d'assumer tes opinions, contrairement à certains qui tremblent comme des feuilles devant les obligations et qui se sauvent dans les jupons de leurs mères dès que le méchant Voldemort n'est pas gentil avec eux.

Malefoy, qui devint alors carrément d'un teint cadavérique, allait répliquer, mais Blaise l'en empêcha, le forçant à avancer dans le couloir.

-Aller mec, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, alors avance. Tu auras ta revanche une autre fois…

Une fois les deux serpentards disparus dans un autre cabinet, tous recommencèrent à respirer, tentant de calmer par le fait même un Ron encore sous le choc des accusations.

-Hey bien Ginny, on peut dire que tu ne manques toujours pas de mordant ! Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère pour le reste de ma vie ! s'exclama tout à coup Neville.

Hermione éclata alors d'un rire frais, qui finit de détendre tout le monde. Bientôt, on pu entendre des rires qui fusèrent de leur cabine, les gryffondors et la serdaigles ayant décidé de passer un bel été malgré tout. Après tout, ils seraient ensemble tout l'été et à Poudlard de surcoit. Quoi demander de mieux !

Dans un compartiment plus loin, un jeune homme blessé dans son orgueil tentait déjà d'imaginer la vengeance la plus appropriée. De quel droit cette traite à son sang avait osé insinuer que lui, Drago Malefoy était faible et lâche ! Elle allait le regretter amèrement.

Blaise quant à lui, observait son ami avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, quand il pensait à la mission qu'il s'était vu confier pour l'été. Par contre, il devait avouer que la dernière des Weasley avait beaucoup de mordant et que ce qu'elle avait lancé à Drago était très bien cibler, très serpentard même. Il devrait l'avoir à l'œil. En faite, il ne devait sous-estimer personne. Erreur que Drago avait trop souvent faite.

Il observa donc ses compagnons de voyages, ce préparant à un été haut en couleur. Drago était toujours perdus dans ses pensées et ne reviendrait parmi sans doute qu'une fois qu'il aurait son plan de vengeance. Pansy lisait un magasine sorcier sur les tendances chez les sang-pure et Théodore était plongé dans un manuel de potion. Soupirant en pensant au long trajet qui l'attendait, Blaise ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Au loin, résonnait toujours le rire agaçant des gryffondors…


	3. Chapter 2

Nott entra dans la salle à manger le samedi matin, savourant les vacances d'été qui débutaient en songeant avec délectation aux nombreuses heures qu'il allait pouvoir consacrer à la lecture de bouquins en tout genre. Le jeune homme n'était pas spécialement sociable, préférant le calme de la bibliothèque de Poudlard aux soirées organisées par les membres de sa maison. Très matures pour son âge, Théodore considérait la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard tout-à-fait futile et comme une perte de temps. De plus, bien que son père soit un mangemort et qu'il ait été élevé dans ce genre de milieux, il ne pouvait dire qu'il adhérait totalement à ces idéaux, y étant en faite, assez indifférent.

Pour tout dire, le jeune homme était assez indifférent à la vie autour de lui en général. Pour lui, tout ce qui importait était ses livres et ses recherches dans lesquels il se plongeait corps et âme durant ses temps libres. Il se passionnait particulièrement pour les potions, l'histoire et la botanique. Passions qui lui avaient values la reconnaissance de plusieurs enseignants au cours de son parcours scolaire.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Peu bavards, allant toujours à l'essentiel, très pragmatiques mais qui étaient près à tout pour obtenir l'objet convoité. Malgré tout, une grande distance les séparait, créée par le deuil d'une mère ou d'une épouse ainsi que par la différence d'âge entre le père et son fils.

C'est pourquoi Théodore fut assez surpris lorsque son père engagea la conversation, lui qui d'habitude ne prononçait un mot lors du petit déjeuner.

-Tu iras au camp de vacances de Poudlard cet été Théodore, lui annonça-t-il tout-à-coup. Tu y seras moniteur avec quelques autres finissants de Poudlard.

Encore sous le choc du fait que son père ait ouvert la bouche, il fut d'autant plus surpris par ce qui en sorti. Loin d'être un adolescent contestataire, il dut toutefois demander à son père de répéter l'information, plus ou moins certain d'avoir bien compris.

-Tu as très bien compris Théodore, lui répondit l'homme en face de lui, levant finalement les yeux de La Gazette qui était en train de lire. Et ne fait pas cette tête, il s'agit d'un ordre du seigneur, protester ne servira à rien. Drago à reçue une mission concernant ce camp. Pansy, Blaise et toi devrez donc l'épauler dans cette épreuve. Il s'agit d'un nouveau teste pour lui et il ne doit pas échouer. Sinon, tu sais ce qui s'en suivra pour lui… Sa faiblesse devant Dumbledore à passablement énervé le lord alors si tu tiens à la vie de ton ami, aide-le, finit-il, le ton sans appel.

- Je le ferai, fut la seul réponse que le jeune homme donna à son père.

Passablement en colère devant ses rêves d'été maintenant poussière, Théodore avala rapidement son œuf et ses rôties que Henri, l'elfe de maison était venu lui porter et s'enferma dans son laboratoire. Il devait à tout prit ce changer les idées et avancer ses recherches pendant qu'il avait encore accès à ses choses.

Il comprenait parfaitement les intentions du seigneur, mais regrettait tout de même de devoir ce soumettre une fois de plus à ses caprices. Quelle idée aussi, qu'avait eu la directrice en annonçant haut et fort qu'un camp d'été serait offerts aux élèves de Poudlard pour apprendre à combattre les forces des ténèbres ! Elle ne pensait tout de même pas que le lord ne l'apprenait pas… Bien que la directrice n'ait jamais fait partie de ses enseignants favoris, il savait reconnaitre qu'elle était une sorcière d'une grande intelligence et d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Alors pourquoi précipiter une centaine d'enfants dans les griffes des mangemorts ? C'était totalement insensé…

Ah moi que… Non… Elle n'avait certainement pas pu croire une telle chose… Elle n'avait quand même pas pu s'imaginer que les serpentards deviendraient de gentils petits étudiants au service du bien ? Elle n'avait pas été aveugle à ce point ?

En même temps… c'était une idée du professeur Dumbledore à la base. Le vieillard était assez fou pour y croire. Il voyait du bien en tout le monde ! Il l'avait même vu en Drago. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait perturbé le blond. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'être un être bon.

Pour sa part, il ne se voyait ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Oui, c'est ça, il était neutre dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu'en côtoyant ses collègues dans un autre contexte que le cadre scolaire, il arriverait enfin à se décider. Parce qu'on aura beau dire qu'en étant neutres, on évite les problèmes, mais la vérité c'est que tout le monde vous veut dans son camp. Et ça, ça engendre des tonnes de problèmes, parce qu'il faut toujours dire non et décevoir des gens.

Et s'il y a bien une chose que Théodore Nott détestait, c'était de décevoir.

Pansy Parkinson se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Sa dernière année à Poudlard terminée, elle n'aurait désormais plus à supporter les petits lionceaux à l'orgueil démesuré. Surtout cette horrible Hermione Granger, sale sans-de-bourbe qui se prenait pour une miss-je-sais-tout. Elle avait l'horripilant défaut d'en plus, être amis avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Eux qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde, parce que le balafré était soi-disant, l'élu.

La jeune femme ricana à cette pensée… « L'élu ». Qui aurait pensé que celui qui battu le lord il y a de cela des années serait un petit gringalet au binocle ronde. Si au moins il avait eu le physique imposant de son meilleur ami !

Pensant à leur absence dans son été et le reste de sa vie, Pansy descendit finalement du lit et rejoignit ses parents dans le jardin extérieur afin d'y prendre le petite déjeuner en leur compagnie. Elle adorait son père et sa mère. Ils étaient ses idoles. Ils avaient réussi à monter dans l'échelle sociale rapidement lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de rejoindre le seigneur dans sa course à la pureté. Pour elle qui avait grandi dans cette pensée, rien n'était plus dégoutant qu'un sang-de-bourbe et la supériorité des sang-pur allait de soi.

Si elle adorait et admirait ses parents, ce n'était rien en comparaison à l'affection et la fierté que les Parkinsons avaient envers leur fille unique. Pour eux, elle était le centre du monde. Son éducation, ses valeurs et son entourage, tout était analyser et penser en fonction de son futur.

Ils espéraient fortement marier Pansy à un sang-pur riche de l'aristocratie. Bien entendu, ils avaient en tête le jeune Malefoy ou Zabini. Pour eux, ces jeunes hommes représentaient l'avenir idéal pour leur fille.

Quand Pansy s'assit avec eux la table, ils l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, son père déposant son journal et sa mère ses revues à potins.

-Alors ma coccinelle, bien dormie ?, lui demanda sa mère.

- Oh oui maman, mon lit me manquait énormément !, s'exlama joyeusement la jeune femme. Comment ne pas dormir paisiblement quand on sait que plus jamais nous n'aurons affaire aux Gryffondors, autre que lors d'une bataille ? Je veux pouvoir tuer Granger moi-même. Celle sale garce m'a volé la vedette toutes nos années à Poudlard. Elle va payer pour avoir volé les pouvoirs d'un autre sorcier ! J'ai d'ailleurs rêvé que je l'étouffais avec un oreiller ! C'était tout-à-fait splendide !, finit-elle un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

Ses parents qui jusque là souriaient et riaient devant l'entrain de leur fille, se crispèrent soudain à la mentions des Gryffondors. Se consultant du regard, se fut finalement le père qui prit la parole, posant doucement sa main sur celle de sa fille.

-À ce propos, mon chaton. Ta mère et moi avons une nouvelle pour toi… débuta,t-il tranquillement, tentant de prévenir la très probable explosion.

Pansy qui s'était étirer le bras pour prendre un croissant chaud, suspendu son geste et un d'un regard interrogateur, elle invita son père à continuer.

-Nous allons t'envoyer au camp de vacance… poursuivit-il, inquiet de ce qui allait venir.

-Quel camp de vacances, fit la Serpentarde, tout-à-coup plus sérieuse.

-Tu sais, celui dont votre directrice vous à parler la dernière journée…

- Je ne sais pas, je n'écoute que rarement la vieille chouette lorsqu'elle parle. De quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda-elle, désinvolte.

-Et bien, les professeurs de Poudlard on décidé de créer un camp d'été pour les élèves de l'école. Il servira à leur apprendre à se défendre lors de bataille par exemple, en prévisions de la guerre. Tu y seras tutrice... termina-t-il finalement, attendant la colère de sa fille.

- ET POURQUOI CELA !

Voilà, la bombe venait d'exploser.

- Ce camp ne doit pas être obligatoire non ? Je ne vais tout de même pas aller passer l'été avec ses guignols et une bande d'enfants !, arqua-t-elle, avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, lui répondit son père pour qui les contestations n'avaient aucune place. C'est le lord qui l'exige. Drago à reçu une nouvelle mission pour se rattraper de son échec de l'an dernier. Toi, blaise et Théodore devrez l'aidez dans son test. Tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de lui si il échoue une nouvelle fois n'est-ce-pas. Et tu sais également ton avenir que nous envisageons avec lui… lui dit-il, durcissant le ton.

- Oui, je comprends papa, fit-elle, se ravisant, boudeuse. Mais je trouve ridicule d'avoir à aider un mec qui ne fait que me supporter à cause de mes parents et de mes allégeances.

-Voyons ma chérie, ne dit pas de telles choses, s'étonna sa mère.

-Tu ne le connais pas maman, reprit Pansy avec véhémence. Tu n'es pas avec nous à Poudlard. Drago Malefoy est pédant, irrévérencieux, condescendant et tout le monde sait chez les Serpentards qu'on ne peut ce sentir ni un ni l'autre. Le fait que je me tienne constamment avec lui est purement une question stratégique. Tout comme le mariage que vous comptez me faire. Je sais où mettre mes priorités et l'utilité mon entourage est la première en haut de la liste.

-Dans ce cas, tu comprendras parfaitement pourquoi nous t'envoyons là-bas… conclut alors son père, retournant à sa gazette.

-Je demanderai à Sabrina qu'elle prépare tes valises mon cœur. Tu iras prendre le poudlard express avec tes compagnons demain midi, finit sa mère, lui faisant un pauvre sourire d'excuses.

Pansy maintenant complètement résignée, pensa qu'elle pouvait dire adieu à son été en France avec ses copines d'été. Dommage, mais en même temps, le camp lui permettrait de peut-être se rapprocher du blond et d'en finir avec leur éternelle animosité…. Après tout, il sera probablement mari et femme, alors autant ne pas ce détester dès le début de leur relation !

Blaise quant à lui, dormait d'un sommeil profond, agrémenté de cauchemars. Il se voyait avec Drago, assistant à la torture d'une prisonnière. Il se vu ensuite, prendre le relais du bourreau et poursuivre la torture. Lui et Drago riant aux éclats devant la souffrance de la jeune femme qui n'était nul autre que Fleur Delacour. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur.

Le métis entendait encore les cris de la torturée et ses supplications. Se secouant un peu et avisant alors la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pu aisément deviner que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller noyer ce mauvais rêve sous une bonne douche chaude. L'eau bouillante lui coulant sur le corps réussi à le détendre un peu.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les séances de tortures auxquelles le lord les obligeait à assister. À chaque fois, une énorme nausée le prenait à la gorge et l'obligeait à quitter. Le seigneur voulait les endurcirent devant la douleur d'autrui mais Blaise savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à l'accepter. Il descendit finalement prendre le son petit déjeuner avec sa mère qui elle, en était au déjeuner.

Un immense sourire illumina son visage quand Aphrodite Zabini aperçue son fils descendre le grand escalier de leur manoir. Pour elle, il représentait la huitième merveille du monde. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait de précieux et elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pour qu'il entre avec Drago chez les mangemorts. Le sachant du côté du lord, elle savait qu'il risquait moins de se faire tuer.

Cette femme d'une beauté sans égale s'était fait un devoir de protéger son fils contre vents et marrés, faisant d'elle une mère surprotectrice. Encore aujourd'hui alors que son fils allait devenir un adulte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète à chaque fois qu'il la quittait, même pour Poudlard. Pour elle, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

C'est pourquoi elle soupira au moment où il vint l'embrasser sur le front, comme il le faisait chaque matin. Surpris devant sa réaction, le jeune métis la regarda d'un air étonné. Sa mère semblait préoccupée.

-Que ce passe-t-il mère ? Vous semblez préoccupée alors que mes vacances d'été ne font que commencer. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?, la questionna-t-il sans détour.

-J'en ai bien peur oui… murmura-t-elle. Il va falloir que tu participes au camp d'été organisé par l'école…

-Mais pourquoi cela ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'un camp créé par l'ordre ! En plus, il est facultatif ! Quel est l'intérêt d'y aller ?, l'interrogea de nouveau le jeune métis.

- Le seigneur qui a eu vent de ce camp, a décidé que le jeune Malefoy devrait y jouer le rôle d'espion, lui annonça donc sa mère. Depuis son dernier échec, tu sais que le lord n'a plus confiance en lui. C'est pourquoi il a exigé que toi, Théodore et Pansy alliez l'aider pour qu'il n'échoue pas une autre fois.

-Pauvre enfants, poursuivit la dame pour elle-même. Tout le monde sait ce qui l'attend si il ne réussi pas… Je ne sais pas comment fais Narcissia… à sa place, je serais morte d'inquiétude…

- Mais voyons mère, que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive là-bas ! s'exclama l'adolescent qui n'aimait pas voir sa mère tourmentée. Je vais être avec les meilleurs Serpentards de l'école ! Et ce n'est certainement pas les Gryffondors qui vont nous intimider. Nous sommes bien plus puissants qu'eux, nous avons la magie noire…

-Ne les sous-estime jamais mon chéri, le prévient-elle. C'est la plus grande erreur que tu pourrais faire et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Oui oui, je sais mère. Il serait bon pour votre santé je crois, que vous cessiez de me voir comme un gamin et de vous faire du mauvais sang pour moi, lui suggèrera-t-il, fière comme un coq. J'ai 17 ans maintenant, je serai bientôt un homme et je sais me défendre.

-Tu sais bien que pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon bébé, lui répondit sa mère, un sourire de tendresse aux lèvres. Et tu représente tout ce que j'ai. J'en mourrais si tu devais te faire tuer…

- Mais, ça n'arrivera pas, déclara son fils solennellement. Alors maintenant, vous allez vous calmé et me faire confiance. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous inquiéter autant. Je vais aller à ce camp, je vais aider Drago à jouer son rôle convenablement et je vous reviendrai en un morceau et encore plus beau !

Aphrodite lui sourit tendrement. Elle était toujours étonnée devant l'entrain de son fils qui pourtant, n'avait pas une vie aussi enjouée et insouciante qu'un jeune homme de son âge devrait avoir. Parfois, elle regrettait de s'être associé au seigneur des ténèbres mais lorsqu'elle le voyait torturé à mort ses prisonniers, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Si seulement son père avait été là…

Blaise, de son côté, était réellement content d'aller passer l'été loin du manoir. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa mère, bien au contraire, mais le fait de se savoir loin de leur dirigeant le rassurait. Cela lui permettrait de ne pas avoir à assister aux séances de torture. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ces moment et était en était toujours ressorties avec des nuits de cauchemars. Le pire, c'était les cris des victimes. Il pouvait les entendre des heures durant résonner en lui. De plus, il s'avait sa mère en sécurité, sauvée par sa beauté à laquelle même le seigneur de ténèbres avait succombé.

Non, définitivement, son été à venir serait le plus agréable depuis un long moment !

Drago fut réveillé par les hurlements d'une femme à l'étage du dessous. C'était maintenant devenu quotidien. Tout les matins, le seigneur des ténèbres qui logeait chez lui s'amusait aux dépends de quelqu'un. C'était une forme de relaxation qui avait l'avantage de le rendre plus conciliant le reste de la journée. Plus la personne criait, plus la personne souffrait, mieux c'était.

Malgré la fréquence des séances de tortures à lesquelles Drago devait assister, il n'arrivait jamais à tenir jusqu'au bout et devait toujours sortir pour vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches.

C'est donc sans réel entrain qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour y prendre sa douche matinale. Une fois aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour y prendre son petit déjeuner et se rendre par la suite au salon avec son maitre.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, il ne trouva que sa mère assise bien droite qui l'attendait.

-Tu dois te rendre immédiatement dans le salon de thé mon chéri. Le maitre te demande depuis son réveil, lui dit-elle en guise de bonjour, un trémolo dans la voix.

Encore trop endormie pour réagir dans l'immédiat, l'information trouva cependant rapidement son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il se raidit soudain. Pourquoi est-ce que le seigneur le cherchait lui, depuis le matin ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer depuis son échec ! Il déglutit donc avec difficulté, hocha la tête en direction de Narcissa et tourna les talons vers le salon de thé.

Derrière lui, il put entendre sa mère lui murmuré :

-Soit prudent mon chéri, je ne voudrais tellement pas qu'il se défoule sur toi…

Il toqua enfin à la porte du salon et attendit la permission d'entré, terrifié. Il obtint rapidement une invitation et passa la porte qui menait à la salle. Voldemort était assis au fond du salon, sur son trône, son père debout à sa droite, le regard glacial rivé sur son unique héritier.

Drago se pencha vers l'avant, signe de soumission obligatoire devant le lord et le salua de la façon la plus polie qu'il le pouvait. Il salua ensuite son père et attendit la suite.

-Alors, mon petit Drago, commença Voldemort. On me dit que tu as fini ta scolarité avec des optimal pratiquement partout ? Je tenais à te félicité ! Tu es un jeune homme d'un grand génie !

Le jeune homme savait que si son maitre le courtisait ainsi, c'est qu'il avait une mission à lui confier. Ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

-J'ai besoin d'un homme comme toi sur le terrain, poursuivit l'homme assit en face de lui.

Voilà, on y était…

-J'ai donc décidé que tu irais au camp de vacances créé par la Minerva McGongall et que tu y jouerais le rôle d'espion. Tu devras t'infiltrer chez les protégés du vieux fou et me rapporter tout ce que je devrai savoir. C'est-à-dire les progressions de Potter, de quoi aura l'air cette mini-armée, même si je doute fort de sa puissance et de tout ce que tu jugeras utiles pour moi. Est-ce que ton rôle est bien clair Drago? Parce que la dernière fois, il ne l'a pas semblé et tu as échoué. Tu dois le fait d'être encore en vie à ta mère, qui m'a supplié de ne pas te tuer alors cette fois, tu n'auras aucune chance ! Je te tuerai devant tes propres parents. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas leur faire subir cette perte non ? Alors réussi !

-Bien maître, il en sera fait selon vos ordres, murmura Drago en s'inclinant une fois de plus.

-Oh et une dernière chose Drago avant que tu partes. Je tenais à te donner un petit avertissement de ce qui t'attend si tu échoue une fois de plus… Endoloris !

Le jeune homme qui n'avait pu prévenir le sort, s'écroula à terre, la douleur lui transperçant le tympan. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, n'arrivant plus à se contrôler. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que ses yeux voulaient sortir de leur orbite, que ses organes étaient en feu. Son corps n'était que douleur. Il ne peut retenir un cri de souffrance qui s'échappa bien malgré lui de ses lèvres.

Alors que la douleur s'estompait doucement, son père eu un rictus de dégout et lui cracha :

-Ce que tu peux être faible mon fils, l'homme qui a subit ce sort avant toi n'est même pas tombé au sol… Tu me fais pitié…

Drago resta étendu au sol un moment. Quand sa vision redevint finalement claire, il se releva péniblement, l'entièreté de son corps meurtris par le sortilège. Il attendit la permission pour sortir et lorsqu'il l'eut, boita jusqu'à la chambre.

Il n'eut que le temps de se rendre à l'évier qu'il vomit tout ce que son corps contenait encore de la veille. Ensuite, il s'étendit sur son lit et repensa à sa mission.

Il était tout simplement terrifié. Non pas que l'idée de passer l'été avec les Gryffondors lui faisait peur, loin de là. Seulement, la simple pensé d'un échec le faisait frissonner. Voldemort n'était pas reconnu pour sa patiente et sa compassion. Il s'avait très bien qu'en cas d'échec, ce serait une mort lente et douloureuse qui l'attendait. Sans parler du chagrin qu'il causerait à sa mère…

Il finit par s'assoupir d'un sommeil agité et peuplé de cris et de souffrance….

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Drago dut se rendre beaucoup trop rapidement à la gare de Londres. Il devait retrouver ses compagnons de toujours qui semble-t-il, devait l'aider et le supporter dans son épreuve. Au moins cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas seul.

Ce fut donc avec un mince sourire qu'il rejoignit Blaise, Nott et Parkinson qui l'attendait déjà sur le quai. Tous semblaient agités devant cet été hors de l'ordinaire, même Théodore, lui qui d'habitude était si impassible. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de se retrouver les quatre ensembles, en dehors de l'école ou lors de bal donné par leurs parents. Ce fut Parkinson qui la première, prit la parole, comme toujours de façon brutale et directe.

-Écoute Malefoy, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aime pas, mais pour le bien de notre santé à tous, je te propose une trêve le temps de ta mission. Je crois savoir comme tout le monde ici que si tu échoues, nous en paierons tous le prix et personne ne veut cela. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Parkinson, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il était sur le point d'ajouter autre chose lorsque son regard fut attiré par un attroupement plus loin. Les parents allaient féliciter les Gryffondors et Loufoca Lovegood pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire cet été. C'était d'un ridicule !

Cela durant un certain temps, puis, alors que pratiquement tout le monde avait déserté la plateforme, on vit au loin madame Weasley se précipité vers le trio d'or et leur amis pour leur donner ce qui semblait être de la nourriture. Drago entendit très distinctement la mère Weasley, tout le reste des personnes présentes appeler Weasmoche, mon lapin. Cette femme lui offrait une si belle occasion sur un plateau d'argent, il n'allait tout de même pas la manquer !

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il grimpa à bord du poudlard express, il prit le temps de s'arrêter au compartiment de ses ennemis et de lancer une pique au rouquin. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant, c'était la réplique de sa sœur qui le frappa directement là où il le fallait. Fou de rage, il allait lui dire sa façon de penser mais Blaise l'en empêcha, lui rappelant ce qu'il devait faire de son été. Il s'éloigna donc, blessé dans son orgueil que tout le monde savait démesurée.

Dans le train, alors qu'il regardait le paysage d'Écosse défilé, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée si diabolique, si parfaite que soudainement, un éclatant sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Le rouquin devait payer et il venait de trouver exactement comment il pourrait le faire souffrir de la plus horrible façon…


	4. Chapter 3

Enfin arrivés à Poudlard, les élèves eurent la surprise de découvrir le terrain de leur école complètement changé. En effet, les professeurs avaient passé le début des vacances à réaménager le parc en fonction de ses activités estivales. Désormais, il y avait une énorme maison blanche qui trônait à l'aile est ainsi qu'une autre de couleur sable et plus petite. Elles étaient de style colonial. La plus grande était construite sur un seul étage et était de forme carrée. Au centre, un jardin intérieur permettait de s'y reposer et de se détendre. La plus petite, quant à elle, avait deux étages et était située plus près du lac.

Décidément, les professeurs avaient tout fait pour que les élèves apprécient l'endroit! Les maisons étaient splendides!

D'ailleurs, la directrice attendait ses élèves entre les deux maisons, un franc sourire illuminant son visage: après tout, ils étaient la future armée de l'école et c'était la saison estivale. Elle n'avait plus à être aussi stricte avec eux, qui étaient tout de même en vacances.

-Bien le bonjour à tous!, les salua-t-elle chaleureusement. Je suis très heureuse de vous voir aussi nombreux pour ce camp quelque peu spécial. Le professeur Dumbledore a eu cette idée de camp lorsque monsieur Potter et ses collègues avaient créé l'armée de Dumbledore. Nous n'avions pas jugé bon de commencer ce projet jusqu'à tout récemment. Cependant, au vu des avancées des mangemorts et de la violence de leurs récentes attaques, nous avons décidé de vous préparer à la guerre, poursuivit la directrice sur une note plus grave.

- Cet été, vous aurez quatre cours qui vous seront offerts par les élèves de septième et quelques sixièmes années plus expérimentés. Vous serez divisés en quatre groupes afin de maximiser votre apprentissage. Du lundi au jeudi, vous aurez un cours le matin ainsi qu'un cours durant l'après-midi. Le vendredi servira à la simulation de tout ce que vous aurez appris au cours de la semaine. La fin de la semaine sera libre une semaine sur deux. Aux semaines deux, quatre, six et huit, vous partirez en expédition aux endroits que vos tuteurs jugeront bon de vous emmener. Il serait bien que vous sachiez qu'il n'y aura pas de séparation faite entre les maisons cet été. Nous espérons que cela vous permettra de renforcer vos liens avec les élèves des autres maisons et d'optimiser nos chances de réussite. Je crois que pour le moment, ce sera tout. Je tenais tout de même à vous remercier pour l'effort et la détermination dont vous faites preuve en vous présentant ici. Sans vous, nous ne pourrons gagner cette guerre… finit la directrice en un murmure.

Elle reprit cependant ensuite d'une voix plus forte:

-Maintenant, vous pouvez aller choisir vos chambres. Les plus jeunes, comme vous êtes plus nombreux, vous aurez la plus grosse maison. L'aile nord sera réservée aux filles et l'aile sud aux garçons. Les tuteurs, vous restez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

Les jeunes se précipitèrent donc vers ce qui serait leur demeure pour l'été, espérant choisir les meilleurs emplacements. Chaque élève serait en collocation avec trois autres. Les chambres étaient petites, mais confortables. Les lits étaient les même que ceux de Poudlard, à l'exception qu'ils n'étaient pas à baldaquin. Rapidement, chacun fut installé et ils ressortirent pour visiter le reste des installations créées par le corps enseignant.

Pendant ce temps, la directrice s'entretint avec ceux qui deviendraient les tuteurs d'une centaine d'élèves. Ils étaient envions une vingtaine à s'être plus ou moins portés volontaires, bien souvent poussés par leur parents.

-Comme vous l'avez entendu, le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de maison durant le camp. Vous serez donc tout simplement des élèves de Poudlard. Bien entendu, vous devrez montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. C'est donc pourquoi je vous ai séparés de façon égale dans chaque cours. Il y aura donc 16 tuteurs qui enseigneront et 4 autres qui s'occuperont des loisirs et de l'animation des jeunes. Dans chaque cours, il y aura un tuteur provenant d'une maison, apportant de cette façon, un équilibre pour les jeunes. Le cours de sortilèges de défenses sera donné par miss Granger, miss Parkinson, monsieur Corner et monsieur Flinch. Celui d'attaque par Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy, miss Bones et miss Chang. Le cours de combat physique sera offert quant à lui par messieurs Weasley, Zabini, Goldstein et Smith. Finalement, les tuteurs qui enseigneront les artifices seront messieurs Nott, Longdubat ainsi que miss Lovegood et miss Habbot. Les placements des tuteurs sont définitifs. Ils ont été choisis en fonction de vos personnalités et de vos capacités. Vous devrez donc vous entendre pour planifier les cours et ce qui les entoure. Je vous laisse maintenant vous aussi aller découvrir vos nouveaux quartiers. Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances pour l'été en vous rappelant toutefois que la réussite de ce projet est essentielle à la guerre. Ne gâchez par cette chance…

-Merci professeur, lui répondirent les tuteurs tous en cœur avant d'eux aussi aller visiter leur maison commune sans malgré tout se précipiter comme les enfants.

La maison qu'ils habiteraient était parfaite. En entrant, il y avait une immense salle à aire ouverte. Au fond à gauche se situait une cuisine très moderne pour ceux qui aimaient faire à manger sans la magie. À sa droite se trouvait la salle commune avec des sofas, une petite bibliothèque et deux jeux d'échec. Près des fenêtres, il y avait deux longues tables prêtes à accueillir une dizaine de personnes chacune. Un petit couloir au fond menait à une salle de bain et aux escaliers qui eux-mêmes conduisaient aux chambres à coucher en haut.

Les murs étaient tous blancs, alors que les accessoires avaient été colorés en fonctions des quatre maisons. C'est donc dire que le rouge, le bronze, le vert, le bleu et le noir ponctuaient la salle de couleurs.

Chacun fut estomaqué par la première impression que leur laissa le rez-de-chaussée. Hermione se précipita bien vite sur les livres, pendant que les garçons se dirigeaient vers la cuisine ou les jeux d'échecs. On entendit rapidement des exclamations de contentement:

-Eh bien, on peut dire que les professeurs ont fait du bon boulot cette fois-ci! Je ne m'ennuierai définitivement pas du manoir!, prononça tout haut Blaise.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprête à dire, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Zabini, lui lança un Ron plus qu'enchanté par ce qu'il découvrait.

-Et si nous visitions l'étage du dessus? Question de savoir s'ils ont aussi fait du beau boulot du côté des chambres?, proposa alors Ginny.

-C'est une bonne idée, lui concéda Harry en lui souriant. Je suis curieux de savoir comment ils ont organisé tout ça!

La seule réponse que Ginny lui fit fut un sourire éclatant accompagné d'un teint pratiquement aussi rouge que celui de son frère lorsqu'il rougissait. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de gravir les escaliers, rapidement suivis par le reste de la cohorte. Ils ne furent pas déçus.

Le deuxième, relativement semblable au premier, était également à aire ouverte. Les chambres étant réparties en demi-cercle, le centre jouant le rôle de salle de séjour, avec un autre jeu d'échec, des sofas, des livres et des revues à potins.

Comme ils étaient vingt tuteurs et que chacun partagerait son espace avec un autre, il y avait donc dix chambres à l'étage. Sur les côtés nord et sud, il y avait trois chambres et sur la face ouest, la face la plus grande de la maison, il y en avait quatre. Les professeurs avaient laissé le soin aux élèves de choisir eux-mêmes la décoration de leur espace. C'est donc dire que chaque pièce n'était meublée que de deux lits simples, avec tiroir en dessous et d'un bureau pour y travailler.

La répartition ne fut pas longue et bientôt, tout le monde choisi sa chambre avec son nouveau colocataire. Il y avait cependant une condition au placement des tuteurs: il ne devrait pas y avoir de chambre mixte et les sexes devraient être séparés. Il y eut donc un côté homme et un côté femme. C'est sans surprise que les jeunes hommes choisirent l'aile Sud. Étant plus proche de la Forêt interdite, ils pourraient ainsi mieux surveiller le terrain et prévenir d'éventuelles attaques. Les jeunes filles emménagèrent donc du côté nord, les moins rapides de tous se retrouvant sur le côté ouest.

Harry et Ron héritèrent de la première chambre à gauche, Neville et Nott de celle du centre et Drago et Blaise de la dernière à gauche. Ce fut sensiblement la même chose du côté des filles Hermione et Ginny prirent la première à droite, Luna et Parkinson celle du centre et Cho et Hannah Abbot choisirent la dernière au bout de l'allée.

L'aile Ouest fut séparé entre Padma et Parvati, Juno Adkins et Susan Bones d'un côté et Zachary Smith et Justin Finch-Fletchey, Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner de l'autre.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant qu'on entende différents sorts de décoration fuser des chambres et, finalement, tout le monde fut satisfait de son emplacement.

Hermione et Ginny s'apprêtaient à sortir de leur chambre lorsque Parkinson débarqua. Tout d'abord méfiante face à leur ennemie de toujours, les deux jeunes filles restèrent sur leurs gardes. Ce fut la Serpentarde qui prit la parole la première.

-Écoute-moi bien Granger, tu n'es pas mon amie, je ne suis pas ton amie et je ne souhaite pas qu'on le devienne. Par contre, je ne suis pas stupide. Il semble que nous allons passer l'été ensemble à enseigner à des morveux. Pour notre bien à toutes le deux et à notre entourage, je te propose une trêve. Tu resteras pour moi une sale sang-de-bourbe qui a volé les pouvoirs d'un sorcier pur-sang et je te détesterai toujours autant. Cependant, je ne ferai que le penser et tâcherai d'être civilisée à ton égard, comme mon éducation d'aristocrate le recommande. Qu'en dis-tu ? Et sache que je ne répéterai pas cette offre deux fois.

-Eh bien, ma foi, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette trêve. Je suis assez surprise que tu viennes m'en parler toi-même d'ailleurs. Je tiens quand même à te préciser que je continuerai aussi de mon côté de te détester et de penser que tu es une sang-pur prétentieuse qui ne connait rien de la vie. Tout comme toi, par contre, je ne ferai que le penser. Alors c'est d'accord.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent donc la main et, aussitôt qu'elles se lâchèrent, Pansy tourna les talons et partit rejoindre son clan.

Les deux Gryffondors, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, ne pipaient mot. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui, des milliers de questions dans les yeux, regarda sa meilleure amie et lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu as compris quelque chose, toi ?

-Pas vraiment… mais il semble que je sois en trêve avec Parkinson, lui répondit son amie, peu certaine de ce qui venait de se produire.

-Eh bien… l'été débute d'une bien drôle de façon je trouve…., éluda la rousse.

-Moi aussi, Ginny, moi aussi, murmura Hermione.

Se secouant un peu, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent finalement de leur chambre pour aller rejoindre le reste des Gryffondors dans la chambre des garçons. Elles devaient absolument mettre au courant Harry et Ron qui auraient très certainement une opinion à ce sujet. Elles ne furent pas déçues. Le rouquin, fidèle à lui-même, explosa.

-Une trêve! Mais il délire le pékinois! Depuis quand est-ce que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards font des alliances? C'est complètement ridicule! Je te parie que quelque chose se cache là-dessous, ces sales vipères ne font jamais rien qui ne leur soit pas utile. Et toi, tu lui as serré la main! Voyons, Hermione, à quoi as-tu pensé?

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse Ronald, lui répondit alors Hermione, acide. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui refuser ça! Et puis je ne suis pas stupide, je crois que tu es relativement au courant! Nous pourrons continuer de les espionner même si JE suis en trêve avec elle! Je pourrai sûrement lui soutirer des informations d'ailleurs, on ne peut pas dire que Parkinson soit la personne la plus discrète de Poudlard. Je pense que même Mimi Geignarde sait mieux garder un secret.

-Hermione a raison Ron, cette trêve pourrait s'avérer nous être plus utile qu'on le pense, alors calme-toi et assieds-toi s'il-te-plait, tu risques de défoncer le plancher neuf de notre chambre à force de le marteler comme tu le fais.

-Nous devrions peut-être retourner en bas, avança alors la cadette des Weasley. Les autres vont penser qu'on complote quelque chose et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas, termina-elle en fixant son frère.

-Pourquoi c'est moi que tu regardes! Et arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu n'es pas maman!, s'exclama-t-il, encore échauffé par les révélations d'Hermione.

-Peut-être parce qu'en ce moment, tu es aussi subtil que Parkinson, argua Harry. Allez, mon vieux, respire un bon coup et descendons rejoindre les autres.

-C'est toi qui décides vieux… abdiqua Ron. Mais ne me demandez pas de faire copain-copain avec eux !

***  
Arrivée en bas, Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque du salon, pressée de découvrir toutes les petites merveilles qu'elle recelait. Elle fut toutefois surprise de voir que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà passé. Pensant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait des Serdaigles, eux si studieux d'habitude, elle fut de nouveau surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Théodore Nott confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuil, un livre à la main.

Elle allait lui lancer une pique, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Nott ne l'avait jamais malmenée durant ses années à Poudlard. Il avait été le seul des Serpentards à ne jamais l'avoir insultée dû à ses origines. Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'enquiquiner ici! Elle devenait une adulte maintenant et une adulte n'agissait pas ainsi! Elle choisit donc un livre de métamorphose et alla, elle aussi, se caler dans les coussins d'un fauteuil pour débuter sa lecture.

Ron fit un petit arrêt à la cuisine pour se dégoter quelque chose à grignoter (ou engouffrer dans son cas) et rejoignit Harry qui s'était installé à la deuxième table d'échec, la première étant prise par Malefoy et Zabini.

Les Gryffondors allaient débuter leur partie quand la voix trainante d'un certain blondinet retentit dans le dos du rouquin.

-Je plains madame Weasley, mon cher Blaise, et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, mais explique-moi je t'en prie, très cher Drago, lui quémanda le métis, tout sourire.

-Je crois qu'Arthur Weasley ne rapporte pas assez d'argent à la maison, élucida le Serpentard. C'est sûr qu'avec autant de bouches à nourrir, c'est difficile d'arriver… On a qu'à regarder Weasmoche engouffrer tout le réfrigérateur dès son arrivée pour comprendre qu'il est sous-alimenté. Je crois que je vais en glisser un mot à mon père quand je le reverrai, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

Blaise allait ajouter quelque chose, mais avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le bruit d'une chaise qui se fracasse au sol l'interrompit. Ron s'était levé d'un bond et avait attrapé Malefoy à la gorge, l'appuyant au mur sans ménagement.

Il s'apprêtait à lui faire rencontrer son poing mais une voix s'éleva soudain dans pièce, l'empêchant de poursuivre son geste.

-Non, mais vous avez fini?, s'exclama Zachary Smith. Vous vous comportez comme de véritables enfants! Je vous rappelle que l'époque où on était à Poudlard est désormais terminée. Nous sommes tous égaux maintenant et nous avons la responsabilité d'une centaine de gamins! Vous ne pouvez pas être adultes ne serait-ce qu'un été? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans cette galère et chaque geste de l'un d'entre nous a des répercussions sur l'ensemble de nous tous! Alors grandissez un peu MAINTENANT et agissez comme des hommes responsables. Est-ce que c'est clair!

Personne ne dit mot pendant quelques instants, soufflés par les paroles du Poufsouffle, eux qui d'ordinaire étaient si paisibles. Finalement, les regards convergèrent vers Ron et Drago, ce dernier toujours contre le mur, les yeux brillants d'une colère contenue.

Le rouquin relâcha doucement la pression sur la gorge de Malefoy et, se rassoyant brusquement sur sa chaise, avança un pion sur le jeu d'échec.

Le blondinet, quant à lui, épousseta sa chemise et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Blaise regarda leur partie d'échec qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner d'un air dépité, puis se leva pour suivre son meilleur ami.

Dès que les deux Serpentards eurent quittés la pièce, la pression retomba d'un coup et plusieurs tuteurs allèrent féliciter Zachary qui ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Le pauvre garçon était aussi rouge que Ronald et ne savait que faire de tant d'attention.

Finalement, tout redevint calme et on ne revit les deux jeunes hommes qu'au souper commun le soir venu. Les paroles du Poufsouffle avaient fait leur chemin autant dans l'esprit des Gryffondors que des Serpentards. Hermione était d'accord avec Zachary: ils avaient finit leur scolarité à Poudlard et, pour le bien des enfants et de la survie du monde sorcier, il était temps de mettre les vieilles rivalités de côté. Par contre, elle restait suspicieuse et sur ses gardes. Après tout, un Serpentard reste un Serpentard !

Drago réalisait aussi l'importance de ses actions dans sa mission. Il devait s'infiltrer chez les lionceaux. Ce n'était certainement pas en se battant avec Weasmoche qu'il allait atteindre son objectif! Se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, il glissa un regard vers ses futurs «amis». Granger semblait soucieuse, tout comme le balafré, alors que Weasley ne disait rien et s'empiffrait de tout ce qu'il trouvait. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la joie parmi le trio d'or…

Il devait trouver un moyen d'isoler la Sang-de-bourbe pour lui soutirer des informations, mais de façon assez discrète pour qu'elle ne le réalise pas. L'idée de la séduire, bien que totalement repoussante, lui effleura l'esprit. Toutefois, arriverait-il à feindre assez bien pour qu'elle le croit? Il devait avouer que la jeune femme était loin d'être stupide… il allait devoir sortir ses meilleurs atouts !

Tout à ses pensées, le jeune Malefoy ne remarqua pas le regard qui pesait sur lui. La plus jeune des Weasley avait très bien entendu Zabini parler d'un projet à Malefoy dans le train après la petite altercation qui les avait opposés. De le voir ainsi observer l'homme de sa vie, sa meilleure amie et son frère ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, sans que ce soit un membre du trio. Ceux-là devaient feindre de s'entendre avec les vipères et ce n'est certainement pas en ayant des doutes quant à d'éventuels projets qu'ils allaient y arriver. Elle décida donc de se référer à Neville, le jeune homme ayant prouvé sa bravoure plus d'une fois.

Ce dernier partageait ses craintes et promit donc à Ginny de surveiller les agissements de Nott lorsqu'ils enseigneraient ensemble les cours d'artifices. Ils devaient d'ailleurs se rencontrer avec les deux autres tuteurs pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre aux plus jeunes le premier cours. Ce serait le moment idéal pour lui d'observer son collègue.

D'un commun accord, ils prirent la décision de se faire des rapports le plus souvent afin de parer les attaques et les ripostes le plus rapidement possible. Sellant cet accord d'un sourire de connivence, ils poursuivirent leur repas, mine de rien, ne voyant pas le regard douloureux que leur lançait un jeune homme.

Harry n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre la sœur de son meilleur ami et Neville. En amoureux éperdu et complètement jaloux, il n'avait nullement saisi le but des paroles chuchotées ni le sens du sourire que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient échangé. Croyant à une nouvelle idylle entre celle qu'il aimait et un ami de longue date, il se replongea dans son assiette, le moral au plus bas.

Lui qui croyait qu'elle l'aimait bien…


	5. Chapter 4

Le début du camp arriva bien vite pour certains. Les tuteurs avaient passé la journée du dimanche en équipe à bâtir leurs cours en fonction des groupes d'élèves auxquels ils enseigneraient. Ils s'étaient par la suite tous réunis afin d'établir un horaire pour la semaine, disposant les cours du lundi au jeudi, comme l'avait demandé la directrice.

Il y avait, bien entendu, eu quelques altercations du côté des garçons, mais, dans l'ensemble, tous étaient satisfaits de leur coopération. Il faut dire, qu'une fois séparés, les quatre Serpentards étaient beaucoup moins intimidants et faisaient moins les malins. Aussi, l'explosion de Zachary résonnait encore à leur oreilles et personnes pas même Malefoy ou Parkinson, ne souhaitait le remettre dans cet état.

Ce fut donc dans une ambiance plus détendue qu'à leur arrivée que les tuteurs débutèrent leur été.

Le lundi matin, le premier groupe de tuteurs, celui d'Hermione, Pansy, Corner et Flinch, avaient les plus jeunes avec eux. Comme ces petits n'avaient qu'une très mince expérience avec la magie, les finissants décidèrent de commencer par la base, le très utile «_protego_». Hermione leur expliqua donc le fonctionnement, elle qui l'avait si souvent pratiqué, assistée par Pansy.

-Cette semaine, nous allons apprendre le sort «_protego_». C'est un sortilège extrêmement utile dans plusieurs situations, principalement lors de duels ou d'attaques. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un sortilège de protection. En le lançant, le sort envoyé par votre adversaire ne pourra vous atteindre, peu importe duquel il s'agit, leur expliqua calmement Hermione.

-Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un sort simple, le créer l'est tout autant, poursuivit alors Pansy. Il suffit de faire un petit cercle avec votre baguette et d'ensuite donner un coup, comme si vous voudriez tapotez quelque chose. Les garçons vont vous faire une démonstration et ensuite vous tenterez vous aussi de produire un «_protego_». Est-ce que tout est bien clair?

Les regards que leurs lancèrent les enfants finirent de convaincre les tuteurs qu'ils étaient prêts. On pouvait y lire la détermination, l'excitation, mais aussi la peur d'échouer. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils savaient que, pour survivre à la guerre, ils devraient apprendre à combattre ou, du moins, à se défendre. Cet été était crucial pour eux. Plus ils se concentraient, plus ils apprenaient, meilleure était leur chance de survie.

Ils hochèrent donc la tête à la question de leur aînée et fixèrent ensuite leurs regards sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se plaçaient en positions de combat.

Corner lança donc un'«_expelliarmus_» à Flinch et ce dernier se défendit avec un «_protego_». Sa baguette resta logée dans sa main.

Les enfants, impressionnés par cette démonstration, applaudirent joyeusement, excités à l'idée qu'eux aussi pourraient bientôt créer ce sortilège.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans la gaieté et les encouragements. Plusieurs des petits comprirent rapidement le fonctionnement du sort et réussirent avec brio leur «_protego_». Pour d'autres, ce fut un peu plus long et ce fut donc avec eux que les tuteurs passèrent plus de temps.

À la fin de la matinée, ce fut avec un sourire radieux que plusieurs de leurs élèves rejoignirent leurs camarades pour l'heure du diner. Quelques uns avaient encore de petites difficultés, mais comme il leur restait encore un cours de défense durant la semaine, ils gardaient espoir.

Hermione décida de prendre Parkinson à part, pour qu'elles puissent discuter du cours qu'elles venaient d'offrir.

-Je tenais à te remercier, Parkinson. Tu m'as très bien assistée et je t'ai trouvé très patiente avec les enfants. Je dois dire que tu me surprends énormément. Notre relation de trêve débute très bien.

Pansy, qui n'avait l'habitude de recevoir des compliments que de la part de ses parents, ne savait trop comment réagir face aux propos de sa collègue. C'était une première pour elle.

-Et bien, tu vois! Je ne suis pas aussi incompétente que tu le pensais!, lui répondit-elle brusquement, gênée par la situation.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais je suis certaine que tu le pensais! C'est ce que pense la plus part des gens de moi! Et c'est parfait comme ça! De cette façon, on ne m'espionne pas ! Ce n'est pas comme Drago…

Aussitôt qu'elle eut dit ces paroles, Pansy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, consciente de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Parkinson? Aurions-nous des raisons de soupçonner Malefoy?, la questionna la Gryffondor soudain suspicieuse.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit!, tenta de se rattraper Pansy. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais aller rejoindre mes amis, parce que oui, ce sont mes amis !

Se maudissant intérieurement, Pansy partit retrouver le reste des Serpentards. Mais quelle tête de souaffle elle était! Elle avait bien failli gâcher la mission de Drago après une seule journée! Elle ferait bien de penser avant de parler la prochaine fois. Si cette Gryffondor ne l'avait pas désarçonnée aussi, avec ses paroles gentilles! Elle était vraiment naïve pour penser qu'elle était revenue sur le droit chemin…

Harry et Drago avaient, de leur côté, eut quelques difficulté lors de leur enseignement. Ils devaient enseigner les techniques d'attaque aux troisièmes années. Toutefois, ils n'arrivaient pas à décider qui mènerait le cours et le sort qu'ils enseigneraient ce matin là.

Pour Harry, qui ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Malefoy, il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui mène le groupe. Le blondinet jugeait quant à lui que Potter était tout à fait inapte à enseigner et que lui-même était beaucoup mieux placé.

Ce fut donc Susan et Cho qui enseignèrent et les deux garçons firent les démonstrations. Ils apprenaient aujourd'hui le sortilège d'immobilité nommé «_imobilis_». Encore une fois, une dispute éclata quant à savoir qui immobiliserait qui, aucun des deux ne faisant confiance à l'autre.

-Pas question que je me fasse immobiliser par cette fouine! Des plans pour qu'il me tue et que je ne puisse rien faire, s'emporta Harry.

-Il n'est pas non plus question que ce soit toi qui m'immobilises, il y a beaucoup trop de risques pour que tu manques ton sort et que je me retrouve paralyser à vie!, lui répliqua vertement Malefoy.

Les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter devant tant d'enfantillages. Ils étaient les tuteurs, non? Ils ne devaient pas donner l'exemple? Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient bon sang!

Voyant que les jeunes commençaient sérieusement à trouver la situation ridicule et sachant pertinemment qu'aucun des deux coqs ne voudrait laisser sa place, Cho et Susan se consultèrent du regard, avant de chacune lancer un «imobilis» vers un tuteur. Le sort de la Poufsouffle toucha Harry, tandis que celui de la Serdaigle atteignit Malefoy. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent donc figés, un rictus de haine et de mépris au visage, les mains au ciel.

Les élèves, qui jusque là s'ennuyaient fermes, éclatèrent alors tous de rire et félicitèrent les deux femmes. Celles-ci, tous sourires, décidèrent de laisser leurs camarades ainsi, espérant leur donner une leçon quant au travail d'équipe et à la collaboration.

Le reste de la session se déroula donc dans le calme, les troisièmes années progressant vite. À la fin du cours, un élève proposa de laisser les tuteurs pétrifiés pour le reste de la journée afin qu'ils servent d'exemples aux autres. Les deux enseignantes, tout d'abord sceptiques face à cette idée et plutôt inquiètes quant aux représailles auxquelles elles auraient droit, finirent par céder, jugeant que les deux garçons avaient énormément manqué de jugement devant leurs élèves et qu'elles pourraient bien les dépétrifier avant le dîner. Elles n'auraient qu'à donner le cours de l'après-midi ensemble, sachant très bien qu'elles y arriveraient.

Le troisième groupe de tuteurs avait les quatrièmes années à l'horaire. Comme ils étaient quatre garçons, ils avaient hérité du cours de défense physique. Il était en effet primordial de savoir se défendre sans baguette puisqu'il était très fréquent de la perdre ou de se la faire voler lors de combat.

Pour leur premier cours, les quatre garçons choisirent donc une technique simple, consistant à immobiliser les bras de son adversaire avec les coudes. Simple et efficace, cette défense se voulait accessible à tous.

Ron et Blaise, beaucoup trop heureux de pouvoir se taper librement, s'étaient portés volontaires comme démonstrateurs. Zachary et Anthony expliqueraient donc aux enfants en quoi consistait la technique, son utilité, comment l'utiliser et quand ne pas l'utiliser. Ils spécifièrent également aux jeunes filles l'utilité de cette défense contre les garçons trop entreprenants.

-En fait, vous voyez, c'est très simple, débuta Zachary. Il suffit de bloquer un bras de votre adversaire en appuyant sur son coude avec une main, pendant que votre jambe appuie à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Ronald et Blaise vont vous faire une démonstration et, par la suite, vous tenterez de faire la même chose, sans toutefois blesser votre coéquipier.

-Nous vous aiderons en cas de difficultés en circulant parmi vous pour corriger vos erreurs, termina Anthony. Maintenant, observez bien les gestes que vont faire Ron et Blaise.

-Prêt à en baver, Weasmoche ?, lui demanda le métis, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Je te renvoies la question Zabini, lui répondit le rouquin sur le même ton, en te signalant au passage que j'ai 5 frères avec qui je me suis entraîné toute ma vie alors que toi, tu es seul.

-Et tu crois qu'on ne nous apprend pas à se battre chez les Serpentards? Pour qui nous prends-tu? J'ai mis à terre Drago bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'a fait, alors attends-toi à une bonne raclée.

-Et si tu arrêtais de faire ta fillette pour venir te battre comme un homme? Ce ne sont pas tes paroles qui vont me coucher au tapis que je sache. Mais c'est vrai que vous les Serpentards, vous n'êtes pas réputés pour votre grand courage.

-C'est vrai que nous, on ne se jette pas stupidement dans la gueule du loup, contrairement à vous…

-Bon, les gars, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour la semaine prochaine, ces techniques de combats? Si vous voulez, on peut s'en occuper aussi vous savez, s'exclama Zachary, sentant de nouveau la tension monter en lui.

-Ne m'enlève pas ce plaisir, je t'en prie, lui lança Ron, concentré sur le vert et argent devant lui.

Profitant tout de même des paroles du Gryffondor vers le Poufsouffle, Blaise passa à l'attaque, fauchant le jeune homme en face de lui au corps et le propulsant au sol. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, cependant, furent ses réflexes. Ron, ayant vu venir le métis, se laissa emporter et profita de l'élan de son adversaire pour les faire tomber tous les deux, faisant passer le Serpentard sous lui. Il lui appuya alors son genou sur le torse de Blaise, l'empêchant par le fait-même de se relever et lui murmura, un air de victoire flottant sur son visage:

-Il me semble bien que du lion et de la vipère, c'est bien le reptile qui rampe au sol, non? La prochaine fois, ne me sous-estime pas, je vais finir par le prendre mal.

Laissant le jeune homme au sol, il se releva tout sourire et rejoignit les élèves qui l'applaudissait. Une bande de jeunes filles se forma rapidement autour de lui, souhaitant que ce soit lui qui leur enseigne les techniques. Gêné d'être ainsi le centre d'intérêt, Ronald rougit violement et s'éloigna vers ses compagnons. Ces derniers, impressionnés par la performance du rouquin, le félicitèrent, le faisant rougir encore plus, lui peu habitué d'être le premier. Il bomba tout de même le torse, satisfait de sa performance et pressé de la raconter à Hermione. Elle allait surement être drôlement impressionnée.

Blaise se releva à l'arrière et vint serrer la main du Gryffondor. Il n'était pas fier de lui, mais il savait reconnaitre quand il avait perdu, bien que ce ne soit pas une partie de plaisir pour lui.

-Félicitations, Weasley. J'avoue que tu m'as pris par surprise, mais je te préviens, c'était la dernière fois que tu me retrouves à genoux devant toi. La prochaine fois, tu vas me supplier de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais.

-C'est ça, dans tes rêves, Zabini. Jamais je ne te supplierai de quoi que ce soit, lui répondit vertement Ronald. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, nous avons un cours à donner. À moins que tu ne veuilles retourner par terre ?

Le Serpentard ne pipa mot et se dirigea vers les élèves. Bien que la plus part des jeunes filles ne voulaient que Ron, quelques unes, sans doute attirées par l'aura de mystère autour du métis, se dirigèrent vers lui. Zachary et Anthony se séparèrent donc les garçons, beaucoup plus rudes que les filles. La prochaine fois, ce serait eux les démonstrateurs. Pas question que ces deux là aient toute l'attention.

Bien qu'il ait mûri, Neville ne supportait toujours pas de se retrouver à devoir prendre les devants devant une foule, si petite soit-elle. Avec Nott, Luna et Hannah, ils avaient hérité des cinquièmes - les plus vieux élèves pour leur première journée. Il redoutait vraiment la collaboration avec Nott, ce garçon qui ne parlait pratiquement à personne. Des quatre, il était chargé de la botanique avec Hannah et Luna et Nott s'occupait des potions. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs: le pauvre garçon n'aurait pas voulu créer un incident.

Cependant, Nott s'avéra beaucoup plus sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, il avait surtout l'air indifférent, ce qui l'arrangeait énormément. Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas réellement discuté, les tuteurs avaient décidé que ce serait potion aujourd'hui.

Luna expliquait donc aux cinquièmes années l'utilité de la potion d'aujourd'hui, une potion d'amnésie.

-Cette potion est très puissante. Elle a un effet immédiat. Celui qui en consomme sans le savoir ne se souviendra plus de rien, oubliant jusqu'à son nom. Vous comprenez qu'en temps de guerre, comme c'est le cas présentement, elle peut s'avérer pratique si nous capturons des mangemorts et leur soutirons des informations. Aujourd'hui, vous ne ferez que nous observer, Théodore et moi, mais au prochain cours, ce sera votre tour de créer cette potion. Tout ce que nous ferons au cours de l'été sera entreposé dans le hagard à bateaux et, si la guerre a bien lieu, ce dont personne ne doute ici, nous pourrons les utiliser.

-Bien, continua Théodore. La potion d'aujourd'hui, celle d'amnésie, est relativement simple à faire. Il faut tout d'abord des baies de gui, une corne de licorne ainsi qu'un bézoard. On commence par…

Neville était impressionné. Nott était un très bon pédagogue. Mille fois mieux que Rogue, d'ailleurs! Pour une fois, il eut l'impression de comprendre comment faire une potion et elle lui parut tout à coup très simple. Le Serpentard derrière le chaudron n'avait rien d'agressif, bien au contraire. Il répondait patiemment aux multiples questions des élèves tout en poursuivant ses explications. Neville se dit alors que si Nott avait enseigné à la place de Rogue, il aurait sans doute apprécié le cours.

Luna jouait aussi son rôle à merveille. Elle coupait les ingrédients, les écrasait, les pilait comme le lui disait Nott avec le plus de concentration possible. Ses gestes étaient assurés. Il lui arrivait aussi de répondre aux questions des élèves de la plus belle des façons. Elle avait visiblement hérité du talent de sa mère.

À la fin de la leçon, Neville félicita Luna pour la potion et sa participation. Elle avait été géniale. Elle lui répondit d'un magnifique sourire, ajoutant que cela lui venait de sa mère, une sorcière merveilleuse.

Neville, fort du sourire de la blonde, se dirigea vers Nott qui ne semblait pas méfiant le moins du monde.

-C'était une belle réussite Nott. Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à comprendre une potion!, s'exclama le jeune homme, tout de même un peu intimidé. Heureusement que ce n'était pas moi qui coupais les ingrédients!

-En fait, tout est dans le dosage, lui dit le Serpentard en emballant ses ingrédients. Il le quitta ensuite sans un autre mot, mais lui adressa tout de même un léger sourire.

Le soir, une fois le couvre-feu des élèves tombé, les tuteurs se retrouvèrent autour d'un feu de camp. Ils voulaient faire le bilan de leur première journée, c'est pourquoi même les Serpentards y participèrent.

Ron leur raconta avec moult détails comment il avait réussi à mettre Zabini au sol en un rien de temps. Ce dernier, bon joueur, accepta la défaite, mais lui promit une vengeance. Tous rirent énormément quand Anthony leur raconta comment le rouquin avait réagi devant ses fans, mais ils ne rirent pas autant qu'au moment où Cho leur fit part du tour qu'elle et Susan avait joué à leur partenaire. D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers boudaient encore dans leur coins, frustrés d'avoir été ainsi déjoués. Elles allaient le regretter, foi de Potter et Malefoy.

Bientôt, les discussions divergèrent vers le quidditch ou bien la dernière conquête d'un certain chanteur populaire. L'espace d'un instant, tous, Serpentards compris, ne furent que de simples adolescents rassemblés autour d'un feu, un soir d'été. Les rivalités avaient été oubliées, et ils se contentaient du présent.

La coupe d'Europe de Quidditch arrivait à grand pas et tous avaient une opinion meilleure que les autres à ce sujet.

-Tout le monde sait que ce sont les Bulgares qui vont l'emporter cette année! Krum est de retour au poste d'attrapeur, s'exclama Harry.

-Potter a tout à fait raison! Aucune équipe ne peut les défier!, l'appuya étonnamment Zabini.

-Moi, je suis certain que les Allemands vont nous surprendre. Ils ont une très bonne équipe. Aucun joueur n'est excellent, tous sont de très bons joueurs, proposa Anthony.

-D'accord avec lui, intervint alors Ron.

-Pour une fois que Weasmoche dit quelque chose d'intelligent, on va déclarer ce jour férié! Je pense aussi que les Allemands vont gagner, mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer Norvégiens comme la dernière fois.

Le débat se poursuivit ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, les uns appuyant les autres et défendant leurs points de vue. À l'écart de tous, Hermione et Luna regardaient la scène avec un sourire

-Je pense que nous allons tout de même passer un bel été, Luna, glissa la brunette. Si ces crétins de Serpentards pouvaient être un peu moins dédaigneux, j'en viendrais presque à les apprécier. Tu sais que Parkinson m'a proposé une trêve? Je sens quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Ce n'est pas normal… mais bon, profitons-en avant qu'elle ne change d'idée…

-Tout le monde a du bon en soi, Hermione. On ne peut être complètement mauvais et je suis certaine que ce camp te le prouvera. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux autres, tu sais… Tu serais surement beaucoup moins stressée ainsi.

-Tu as sans doute raison… Mais avec cette guerre qui se prépare, je ne peux que m'inquiéter quand, tout à coup, des serpents venimeux perdent leur venin.

-Je trouve Blaise très charmant, moi, quand il n'est pas dans les couloirs du collège, avoua Luna comme si elle parlait de tout et de rien. Pas toi ?

Hermione, bouche bée, ne sut que répondre à l'interrogation de son amie. Zabini? Charmant? C'était comme imaginer Malefoy affectueux… Non, vraiment, elle n'y arrivait pas.

-Bon, je vais me coucher. À demain, Hermione, lança la Serdaigle avant de se diriger vers la maison.

La jeune femme resta encore quelques instants à savourer ce petit moment de répit puis se dirigea elle aussi vers son lit.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas fut les regards de deux jeunes hommes qui la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte.


	6. Chapter 5

Le reste de la semaine ressembla assez au lundi. Une certaine paix s'était installée sur le campus, ponctuée malgré tout par quelques rares altercations. Car, après tout, des ennemis de toujours ne peuvent s'entendre du jour au lendemain.

Chaque groupe d'élèves avait deux cours par jour, du lundi au jeudi. Ce faisant, les tuteurs devaient répartir la matière sur deux cours pour chaque groupe. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire la partie théorique et démonstration au premier cours et de consacrer la deuxième période de la semaine à la pratique. Il était primordial que les élèves sachent ce qu'ils faisaient et comment le faire: un sort faible, même dans une bataille, restait un sort et pouvait s'avérer efficace. C'était donc pourquoi les finissants avaient choisi de mettre plus d'emphase sur la pratique.

Avec les quatre cours offerts aux jeunes, rien n'était négligé. Pour remporter la bataille finale, donc la guerre, chaque petit détail était important et méritait qu'on y porte attention.

Harry et Drago n'avaient plus été pétrifiés par leurs collègues, mais avaient été avertis qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à recommencer s'il le fallait. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient vertement répliqué à ces propos, s'appuyant l'un et l'autre, les menaçant à leur tour de pétrification, mais ils voyaient bien que c'était une cause perdue. Finalement, ce fut les élèves qui menacèrent leurs tuteurs et l'incident devint rapidement une fausse menace.

Le groupe de Ron, Blaise, Anthony et Zachary fut un franc succès, autant chez les garçons que chez les filles, les uns adorant se battre et prouver leur supériorité, les autres appréciant la proximité des enseignants lorsque que ceux-ci les reprenaient sur leurs mouvements. Certaines allaient même jusqu'à feindre la maladresse et la nullité afin que les jeunes hommes passent plus de temps avec elles.

Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas dupes et repéraient aisément les véritables cas-problèmes des faux. Ce fut d'ailleurs ainsi qu'un petit incident survint au deuxième cours avec les cinquièmes années. Mélinda Franckfort, une élève de Serpentard qui tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Blaise sans franc succès, se plaignit tout à coup de l'attention que celui-ci portait à une élève de Serdaigle, plutôt timide.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, Blaise. Elle est un cas désespéré, ça ne sert à rien que tu t'acharnes sur son cas! Pourrais-tu venir m'aider à la place? Je suis sur le point d'avoir le coup avec la jambe, mais quelque chose cloche. J'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils, cria-t-elle, pour être bien certaine que tout le monde l'entende et mettre mal à l'aise la menue Katherina.

Zachary, qui ne supportait qu'on intimide un élève devant lui, intervint alors à la défense de la jeune fille.

-Il me semble que c'est Ronald qui a mis Blaise au sol, non? Alors pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas à lui? Si tu tiens réellement à ce point à t'améliorer, arrête de rabaisser les autres et concentre-toi sur ton propre cas. Entre vous deux, c'est toi le cas désespéré.

-Pfff! Pas question que ce soit un Gryffondor qui me guide et encore moins lui!, rétorqua la jeune fille, dédaigneuse.

-J'allais proposer à Blaise de m'occuper de Katherina et qu'il puisse te conseiller, puisque tu sembles avoir tellement besoin d'aide, mais après ce que je viens d'entendre, il me fera un immense plaisir de venir te donner des conseils pour ton coup de genou, ma chère Mélinda, annonça alors le rouquin.

-Blaise! Fais quelque chose! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser un Gryffondor, traître à son sang, me toucher! Moi, une Serpentard!, s'exclama-t-elle, offusquée.

-En temps normal, je l'aurais empêché en effet, lui répondit le métis sur un ton plus que glacial. Mais aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude, tu me tombes royalement sur les nerfs. Nous sommes en guerre, Mélinda, alors tu vas fermer ta grande bouche, si prête a attraper tout ce qui passe, et tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit. Ici, je ne suis supérieur à personne, que ce soit à Ron, Zachary ou Anthony. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher les basquettes et retourner à ton corps à corps. C'est bien compris ?

Complètement humiliée par l'homme de sa vie, Mélinda s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre, laissant un froid énorme dans le cours.

-Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre à dos, veux-tu ?, lança Anthony, souhaitant par le fait même détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui, et bien, je crois que je viens de faire une belle gaffe, vois-tu, lui répondit le métis en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je la connais, elle va devenir pas possible… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, finit-il avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

Personne ne pipait mot dans le cours, mal à l'aise devant la tournure des évènements. La pauvre Katherina, complètement atterrée, ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose: disparaitre sous terre. Voyant la jeune fille aussi rouge que lui, le Gryffondor ramena tout le monde à l'ordre et exhorta les élèves à reprendre leurs exercices. Se dirigeant ensuite vers la Serdaigle, il alla s'enquérir de son état.

-N'écoute pas ce que la langue de vipère a dit. Tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, loin de là. Maintenant, si tu me montrais de quoi a l'air ta défense?, lui proposa-t-il, un magnifique sourire au visage.

Avec le camp, Hermione revivait l'époque de l'AD avec bonheur. Elle adorait enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait aux plus jeunes et voir leurs expressions réjouies lorsqu'ils réussissaient finalement leurs sortilèges. Pour elle qui avait grandi seule avec ses parents, la présence de plus jeunes à qui tout apprendre lui avait cruellement manqué. C'est pourquoi elle se voyait comme une grande sœur - ou comme une petite maman! - pour chacun des enfants dont elle avait la charge. Leurs sourires et leurs réussites lui réchauffait le cœur et elle se précipitait dès que l'un d'eux était dans le besoin. Elle était littéralement partout.

Malgré cela, la Gryffondor gardait en tête l'objectif principal du camp, c'est-à-dire les préparer à la guerre. Elle ne permettait donc pas d'écarts de conduite, était très exigeante et prenait au sérieux la progression des élèves. Ils devaient absolument savoir se défendre d'ici la fin de l'été ou ce serait leur perte à tous.

Le soir, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle allait toujours se détendre près du lac, écoutant avec délice les vagues venues mourir sur les berges. Elle laissait son esprit filer, songeant à tous ce qui se préparait. Elle pensait le plus souvent à Ron, l'éternel maladroit qui lui servait de meilleur ami. La brunette savait qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle et se questionnait souvent sur ses propres sentiments. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était très fort, c'était certain, mais était-ce de l'amour ou une profonde affection? Elle avait quelques difficultés à s'imaginer élever des enfants avec lui, tous deux étant complètement différents. Hermione pensait également à Harry et toute la pression que le jeune homme avait sur les épaules. Elle ne savait que faire pour l'aider à supporter son fardeau autre que passer d'innombrables heures à faire des recherches. Son meilleur ami devait se sentir bien seul. Elle songeait aussi à la guerre qui approchait à vitesse grand V. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de devoir tuer quelqu'un ou de perdre un être cher. En même temps, elle était convaincue d'agir pour le mieux et pour rien au monde elle ne reculerait devant l'adversaire. Elle était Gryffondor après tout…

De son côté, Pansy était déchirée entre deux voies. Elle était tout d'abord très fière de ce que les jeunes accomplissaient, sachant que sans son aide, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il s'agissait de sa première expérience en tant que mentor et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne détestait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Toutefois, elle avait constamment à l'esprit qu'à la fin de l'été, sans doute, elle devrait se battre au côté de ses parents, contre ces mêmes gamins à qui elle enseignait aujourd'hui. Ce n'était très certainement pas un été qui allait la faire changer de camp. Elle savait qu'en appuyant les mangemorts, elle s'assurait d'un avenir prometteur dans les hautes sphères de la société.

En feignant de s'associer avec la sang-de-bourbe, elle courait ainsi la chance de recueillir des informations utiles à Drago et au Lord, souhaitant de cette façon s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Parce qu'elle en était certaine, ce n'est pas avec une armée de mioches que l'Ordre du Phénix allait mettre fin à la suprématie de son Seigneur. Ce n'était pas non plus ce gringalet de Potter qui allait le vaincre, elle en était totalement convaincue.

Afin de maintenir sa couverture, Pansy continuait donc de jouer la gentille Serpentard et de s'occuper des enfants, qui progressaient rapidement d'ailleurs. À la fin de la semaine, tous les élèves des quatre groupes réussissaient avec plus ou moins de facilité les sortilèges qu'ils leurs avaient appris. Bien qu'ils ne soient que des enfants, elle devait tout de même s'en méfier et cibler les meilleurs afin de les exterminer plus rapidement sur le champ de bataille. C'était primordial.

Neville était plutôt perplexe. Depuis qu'il travaillait ave Nott et qu'il apprenait chaque jour à le connaitre un peu plus, il réalisait à quel point il avait mal jugé le jeune homme. Il n'en savait rien pour les trois autres, mais son collègue à lui était réellement de bonne foi. À chaque fois qu'il lui demandait une explication, le Serpentard la lui donnait calmement, sans le moindre mépris. À vrai dire, Neville se sentait comme les élèves à qui il enseignait. Il apprenait au même rythme qu'eux, découvrant les potions sous un nouvel angle.

Désormais, il n'avait plus peur de se rendre à leurs réunions et arrivait même à émettre quelques opinions sur les mixtures. Il avait donc très hâte de pouvoir, lui aussi, apprendre aux enfants ce qu'il savait la semaine suivante, à propos de la botanique. Le Gryffondor espérait secrètement réussir à lui aussi impressionner Nott, qui était devenu son idole.

Gardant lui aussi en tête la situation extérieure, Neville tentait également de saisir des informations qui pourrait être utiles à l'Ordre et tentait de mémoriser le nom des élèves les plus brillants, afin d'en parler à ses supérieurs. Le jeune homme souhaitait ardemment remporter la guerre et espérait, bien naïvement il le savait, qu'en côtoyant les serpents durant tout l'été, ils arriveraient à en faire changer un ou deux. Mais bon, il était tout de même conscient de l'absurdité de ses espoirs et de leurs trop minces chances de réalisation….

Un soir, alors que les discussions allaient bon train, les garçons parlant de quidditch, les filles de garçons et Luna et Hermione des cours du lendemain, un gamin de 11 ans sortit de la maison et vint timidement tirer sur la manche d'Hermione. Le petit avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui ce passait, Thomas eu toutes les difficultés du monde à lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

-C'est que… que…que… ce sont les grands… ils ont ri de moi…

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont ri de toi Thomas? Est-ce que tu veux me le dire?, lui demanda la jeune femme doucement.

Tous avaient arrêté de parler et regardaient maintenant dans leur direction, augmentant par le fait même la gêne de l'enfant. Ce dernier, intimidé par les regards des plus vieux et conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il le chuchota donc à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

-Ils ont ri de moi, parce que je dors encore avec mon ourson…

-Tu sais quoi, lui répondit-elle tout bas, moi aussi j'ai encore mon ourson chez moi, alors tu n'as pas a avoir honte. Allez, viens-là, fit la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais petit, si tu veux faire la guerre, il va falloir que tu t'endurcisses plus que ça, lui lança alors Drago. Ce sont les faibles et les lâches qui pleurent…

-Je dirais plutôt le contraire, mon cher Malefoy, lui répliqua Hermione lui lançant un regard noir. Ceux qui assument leurs émotions ont beaucoup plus de courage que ceux qui ne le font pas. Et je trouve ça bien ironique de t'entendre parler de courage quand on sait que de tout les Serpentards, tu es le plus lâche, le plus peureux et le plus vil. Allez, viens, Thomas, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

Elle se leva, prit la main du petit et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la maison des élèves. La voix de Ginny s'éleva alors dans l'air, vibrante de colère.

-Tu sais, Malefoy, pour gâcher une belle soirée, y'a vraiment pas mieux que toi, chapeau.

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre, totalement déçue par l'inaction de son frère et d'Harry. Autour du feu, plus personne ne parlait, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Tandis que le blondinet était totalement frustré par les paroles de la Gryffondor, deux autres Serpentards semblaient perplexes suite à la vision de la jeune femme consolant le gamin. Pour Blaise comme pour Nott, Hermione leur rappelait à cet instant une mère. Celle qui avait su soigner les blessures et les peines ou celle qui brillait par son absence.

De voir la jeune femme ainsi quémandée les perturba plus qu'ils ne voulaient le penser.

Le vendredi soir, alors que les élèves repartaient dans leurs foyers respectifs pour le week-end, les tuteurs décidèrent d'organiser un match de quidditch qui se voulait amical. On sépara donc les volontairess en deux équipes relativement équitables. La première fut constituée d'Harry comme attrapeur, de Blaise, Padma et Cho aux postes de poursuiveurs, Michael et Justin furent les batteurs et Ron fut assigné aux buts. Dans le camp adversaire, on pouvait y trouver, bien entendu, Drago comme attrapeur, Ginny en gardienne de but, Neville et Nott comme batteurs et Anthony, Zachary et Parvati aux postes de poursuiveurs.

Outre Neville qui tomba quelque fois de son balai sans toutefois se faire de sérieuses blessures, la partie se déroulait relativement bien. Les points étaient de 110 à 90 pour l'équipe de Harry quand Drago, humilié plus qu'il ne le devait par la perspective d'une défaite, s'empara du batte de Zachary et frappa le cognard en direction de Ron. Heureusement pour lui, Justin passait par là et le renvoya dans l'autre direction. Blaise, qui n'avait rien manqué du geste de son meilleur ami, s'écria:

-Hey, Dray! Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un match AMICAL! Ce serait sympa de ta part de ne pas détruire mon collègue! C'est mon travail de le coucher au sol que je sache, pas le tien! Alors, laisse-moi avoir la chance de prendre ma revanche et concentre-toi sur le vif d'or à la place. Tu risques beaucoup plus de gagner ainsi.

-Merci mec, lui lança le rouquin des buts. Et toi, Malefoy, attends que je sois sorti des buts pour rencontreri mon poing! Tu vas voir que j'aurais aussi bien pu avoir le poste de batteur!

-Des menaces, des menaces, Weasmoche, mais tu ne me fais pas peur!, ricana le Serpentard. À ta place, je me concentrerais sur mon travail ! Ton neurone est déjà assez surchauffé comme ça !

-Je vous propose un truc les mecs, intervint alors Cho. VOUS VOUS FERMEZ ET VOUS JOUEZ. Vous en êtes devenus ridicules! MERCI!

Surpris par le ton de la Serdaigle, chacun repris son poste en silence, bien décidé à rabattre le caquet à l'autre par une victoire écrasante. Finalement, ce fut l'équipe de Malefoy qui l'emporta de justesse, ce dernier volant le vif d'or à Harry alors que celui-ci était déconcentré par les prouesses de Ginny devant les cerceaux.

Le soir, comme toujours réunis autour du feu, on discutait de la partie terminée quelques heures plus tôt, l'équipe d'Harry proposant déjà une revanche. Ginny sortit alors de la maison vêtue d'un simple short blanc très court et de son fameux pull vert, la couleur faisant ressortir ses cheveux roux. Elle allait rejoindre Neville quand Blaise interrompit sa discussion avec Nott pour reluquer la cadette des Weasley.

-Eh bien, ma petite Ginny, je trouve cet accoutrement très… serpentard si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Toi, ne t'avise pas de toucher à ma sœur, s'exclama Ron, encore plus outré que Ginny.

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la belette, susurra-t-il, c'est simplement que j'adore voir la tête de Potter lorsque je pose mon regard sur sa copine.

-Je ne suis pas sa copine!, répliqua fortement la rousse. Et je m'habille comme j'en ai envie, que tu me regardes ou pas n'y changera rien.

Et elle s'assit brusquement aux côtés de Neville, ne voyant pas la tristesse dans les yeux de l'élu.

Drago n'avait absolument pas bronché pendant l'échange, trop occupé à regarder Hermione discuter avec Luna. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu s'occuper du petit Thomas, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit - encore moins à lui-même! - il n'arrivait plus à la voir simplement comme un rat de bibliothèque. Sa mère s'était toujours occupée de lui de cette façon et c'était la seule personne au monde qui l'avait réellement aimé pour ce qu'il était. Si Granger avait les mêmes comportements que sa mère, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit plus qu'une horreur de sang-de-bourbe? Non, impossible… elle devait rester Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter et l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Elle le devait…

Ce soir-là, personne ne veilla très tard auprès du feu, tous exténués par la semaine qui venait de passer. Ils espéraient donc une longue nuit de repos et tous étaient endormis depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'un cri s'éleva soudain dans la maison des tuteurs, du côté des filles. Une araignée avait fait son nid dans le mur de l'aile nord et sa progéniture avait décidé de sortir au cours de la nuit. Alors qu'elle désirait se rendre aux toilettes, Susan avait ouvert sa lumière de chevet pour découvrir des milliers d'araignées se promenant sur le mur et au sol.

Il va sans dire que son cri réveilla pratiquement l'ensemble des tuteurs qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre en quête d'une explication. À la vue de toutes les bestioles qui parcourait l'endroit, Ron manqua de s'évanouir. Blaise, parfaitement en contrôle, lança un sortilège d'extermination pour les anéantir et fit disparaitre les cadavres. On fit rapidement le tour des chambres afin de s'assurer que plus aucune araignée n'était vivante et les garçons retournèrent bientôt se coucher, ne souhaitant que poursuivre leur nuit. Cependant, plus aucune des filles ne voulait dormir dans sa chambre et quelques unes rejoignirent donc leurs homologues masculins.

-Ron… Ron…? Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi? Ronald, laisse-moi une place, s'il-te-plait. Pas question que je retourne dormir dans ma chambre…, lui demanda Hermione tout bas.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un grognement, mais se déplaça tout de même pour lui laisser de l'espace, trop content qu'elle veuille le rejoindre lui, Ronald Weasley. Il se rendormit donc le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione blottie contre son torse.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas aussi aisé pour tout le monde. Quand Ginny quêta une place dans le lit d'Harry, ce dernier la rembarra, acerbe.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Neville? Vous sembliez pourtant très proches l'autre soir au souper. Et ne fais pas cette tête là, je vous ai vus, avec vos petits secrets et vos sourires…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Harry Potter, s'exclama-t-elle tout bas, profondément choquée. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, soit, j'irai dormir avec lui.

Ginny se retrouva donc dans le lit de Neville, ce dernier extrêmement gêné par la situation, sachant très bien les sentiments qu'Harry éprouvait pour elle. Cho rejoignit quant à elle Michael et Pansy resta dans son lit, beaucoup trop orgueilleuse pour avouer sa peur.

Luna, pas le moins du monde effrayée par tout ce qui bougeait sur la planète exceptées les araignées, se rendit sans la moindre gêne dans la chambre de Drago et Blaise.

-Blaise… Blaise… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi? Hermione est couchée avec Ron, Ginny avec Neville, et je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule… Est-ce que je peux?

Blaise, beaucoup trop endormi pour protester, ne fit que se reculer un peu plus dans son lit, lui accordant par le fait-même la permission de dormir avec lui. Luna se coucha donc contre son corps, recroquevillée comme un chat et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le métis passa ensuite son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et, dans un réflexe purement masculin et protecteur, la ramena contre lui avant de s'endormir pour de bon, le nez dans ses cheveux blonds.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry se réveilla le premier, sa cicatrice lui martyrisant le front. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Il revoyait le lord se penchant sur le corps d'une femme inerte au sol et, lançant un sourire carnassier à ses subalternes, leur annonçait qu'elle était désormais à eux. Des rires éclataient dans de multiples coins de la pièce et, soudain, tout était devenu flou. Cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons et tentant de se souvenir de la soirée d'hier, ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry aperçut Hermione dans les bras de son meilleur ami que tout lui revint. Il revoyait Ginny le suppliant de lui laisser une place dans son lit et se souvint l'avoir à ce moment repoussée de façon très peu… diplomatique.

Harry observa alors ses meilleurs amis dans le lit voisin. Il les enviait. La brunette dormait le nez dans le cou du Gryffondor, blottie contre son torse tandis que ce dernier avec le menton appuyé sur sa tête et les bras autour d'elle. Ils étaient beaux à voir et le jeune homme aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour être dans la même situation avec Ginny. Mais il avait réagi de la façon la plus stupide qui soit, aveuglé par sa jalousie envers Neville.

À cette pensée, une certaine colère ressurgit en lui et Harry se promit d'aller exiger des explications concernant l'idylle naissante entre l'élue de son cœur et un vieil ami. Il aimait Ginny plus que tout et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse désirer un autre homme.

Tentant de se racheter auprès de sa belle et d'effacer le souvenir de son rêve, le survivant décida de préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde, essayant tant bien que mal de ne rien faire brûler. Il voulait leur préparer des pancakes, ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué, non? Après tout, il en avait fait des milliers de façon moldue étant enfant…

Toutefois, coordonner tout les plats et les étapes pour une vingtaine de personnes fut une tâche plus importante que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru et, lorsque les premiers occupants de la maison descendirent à leur tour au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait de la farine partout dans la cuisine.

Cho éclata de rire à la vue du survivant courant d'un côté comme de l'autre, n'arrivant pas à empêcher les dégâts de se produire et manquant de se tuer à multiples reprises. Elle s'offrit donc en tant qu'aide et ce dernier lui sourit timidement, gêné par son incompétence. Avec l'aide de la Serdaigle, une délicieuse odeur flotta bientôt dans la maison et réussit à réveiller les derniers endormis.

Ginny fut réveillée par une appétissante odeur de pancakes dans la chambre de Neville. Ce dernier dormait dos à elle dans le fond du lit. Troublée par la situation, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec un garçon vêtu d'un simple boxer, elle tenta de sortir du lit le plus discrètement possible, mais c'était sans compter sa maladresse. Alors qu'elle réussissait à sortir complètement du lit, son pied glissa sur un chandail et elle dut se rattraper à l'armature.

Neville se redressa alors d'un bond, prêt à se défendre, les poings levés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Ginny en petite tenue, se massant le genou qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Intimidé de se retrouver ainsi devant elle, il ramena pudiquement les draps sur ses jambes et n'osa même pas la regarder.

-En tout cas, merci pour cette nuit, Neville. Une chance que tu étais là, Harry m'a repoussée comme si j'étais Bellatrix en personne! Grâce à toi, j'ai pu passer une belle nuit! On se retrouve en bas!

Aussitôt qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, la rouquine se précipita dans sa chambre, question de se vêtir plus convenablement. Le pauvre Neville n'avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était avec lui qu'elle avait passé la nuit. Il était certain qu'Harry l'avait envoyée balader, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde d'ailleurs, mais tout de même. C'était lui que Ginny était venue voir pour se réfugier par la suite. Il en était extrêmement troublé, peu habitué à être celui vers qui on se tourne.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne se questionna pas très longtemps, son estomac répondant à l'appel que cette enivrante odeur lui lançait.

Hermione se réveilla tranquillement, un sentiment de bien-être l'enveloppant dans la forme des bras de Ron. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et observa l'homme avec qui elle avait dormi. La bouche bien grande ouverte et les bras en croix, Ronald Weasley avait tout de l'homme satisfait. La brunette le regarda avec attendrissement, comme une mère regarde son enfant, comme une jeune femme regarde son meilleur ami. Hermione était réellement très bien avec lui, mais après cette nuit passée dans ses bras, elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté les contacts avec le sexe opposé, la jeune femme savait parfaitement ce qu'était le désir après avoir entendu ses collègues de chambre en discuter des heures durant. Ron était mignon, c'était certain. Toutefois, aucun feu n'était venu incendier son ventre et elle ne ressentait aucunement l'envie d'embrasser celui avec qui elle avait dormi cette nuit-là.

Satisfaite d'avoir enfin pu éclaircir ses sentiments mais tout de même déçue de la réponse, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre se changer et descendit rejoindre les autres et les pancakes.

Ronald ne se réveilla guère longtemps après son départ, son estomac tout comme celui de Neville titillé par l'odeur qui se répendait partout dans la maison. Il fut déçu de trouver la place à côté de lui vide, mais le nombre incalculable de cheveux qu'Hermione avait laissés sur son oreiller lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se consola donc en se disant qu'au moins ils avaient dormi ensemble et que c'était vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée lorsqu'elle avait eu peur.

Le rouquin s'habilla rapidement, vérifia au passage l'état du petit soldat dans son caleçon - après tout, il avait dormi avec Hermione! - et alla prêter main forte à ses collègues pour engloutir tout ce qu'Harry et Cho avait fait.

Drago se réveilla fort de mauvaise humeur. Tout d'abord, il ne fut pas réveillé par l'odeur des pancakes – c'était son déjeuner quotidien au manoir, mais bien par les éclats de rire des jeunes gens au rez-de-chaussée. C'était moins glauque que les cris des victimes, mais ça restait des cris. Ensuite, il posa le regard sur Blaise, ce dernier toujours couché en cuillères avec Loufoca. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le métis ait accepté de dormir avec elle! Ils avaient pourtant passé leurs années de scolarité à se moquer d'elle et s'étaient même amusés à reprendre et cacher toute sa garde-robe dans Poudlard à la fin de leur cinquième année.

Malgré cela, ce qui le frustrait le plus dans cette histoire était le fait que LUI ait dormi seul! Il savait pourtant que toute la gente féminine de Poudlard rêvait de passer une nuit avec lui! Alors pourquoi aucune des tutrices n'était venue lui quémander protection? C'était à ni rien comprendre.

Il partit donc d'un pas rageur s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et s'endurcie le corps sous une douche glaciale. Il avait découvert plus jeune que de prendre une douche froide lui permettait d'endurcir sa peau et d'atténuer les effets des _doloris_ de son père. Depuis, il ne prenait que des bains et des douches froides, espérant ainsi contrer le plus possible la douleur. Il lui arrivait même de remplir la baignoire du manoir de glace et d'y plonger son corps jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent bleus. Désormais, seul l'intérieur de son corps souffrait réellement lorsqu'il était soumis à ce sortilège.

Ce fut la porte claquée par Drago qui tira Luna de son sommeil. Elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi et sourit en sentant la présence de Blaise derrière elle. Quand elle voulut toutefois se retourner pour l'observer dormir, le jeune homme grogna et resserra sa prise sur sa taille, l'empêchant totalement de bouger. Un sourire plus grand encore vint fleurir sur le visage de la bonde et elle retenta de se retourner, avec plus de succès cette fois.

Elle entendit alors le rire de tout le monde en bas et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait à côté d'elle.

-Blaise, murmura la Serdaigle. Blaise, je crois qu'on devrait descendre. Les autres vont se mettre à dire de drôles de choses sur nous. J'ai l'habitude qu'on parle de moi quand je ne suis pas là, mais pas de ce genre de choses… Blaise, réveille-toi, allez!

Le métis marmonna quelque chose de presque intelligible, mais ce n'est que quand Luna posa sa main sur son torse qu'il se réveilla véritablement. Son regard croisa deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient et il ne put se détacher d'eux.

-Eh bien… bon matin, souffla-t-il, subjugué par la profondeur des yeux de la jeune femme.

-Bon matin, lui répondit-elle, un franc sourire illuminant son visage.

Réalisant alors la proximité de leur deux corps, Blaise rougit violemment et relâcha quelque peu Luna. Celle-ci se redressa, sa chemise de nuit remontant sur ses cuisses - ce que Blaise ne manqua pas de remarquer, le faisant encore plus rougir. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue, le remercia pour son hospitalité et partit vers sa chambre en gambadant joyeusement.

Le jeune homme resta quant à lui quelques temps seul dans sa chambre, afin de mettre ses idées au clair et de permettre à l'ami dans son boxer de redescendre sur terre. Depuis quand perdait-il totalement le contrôle de son corps devant une femme? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait au lit avec une demoiselle! Il fallait dire cependant qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle, chose qu'il avait totalement perdue quand elle avait posé sa main sur lui et qu'il avait croisé son regard.

Il devait se reprendre parce qu'il détestait ne pas être maître de la situation. Il en glisserait un mot à Drago, peut-être qu'il saurait le conseiller. Lui qu'il avait vu ramener des dizaines de jeunes femmes, il devait bien avoir perdu le contrôle une ou deux fois! Une fois tout cela décidé, il alla prendre une bonne douche tiède alors que Drago venait de sortir et alla manger les restants de pancakes que Ron n'avait pu avaler.

Alors que plusieurs étaient partis préparer une expédition pour les élèves dans la Forêt interdite, Hermione, Drago et quelques autres avaient préféré rester et se concentrer sur les leçons à venir.

Hermione était assise dans le salon à réviser ses sortilèges de défense dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle entendit le hululement d'une chouette. Un Grand Duc passa soudain devant la fenêtre pour aller se poser tout près du Serpentard qui travaillait à l'ombre dehors.

Ce dernier, visiblement surpris, détacha la missive de la patte de l'oiseau avant de le flatter et de le renvoyer chez lui. Bien que le jeune homme semblait déjà soucieux à prime à bord, son état ne fit qu'empirer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il devint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et, même d'où Hermione se trouvait, elle pouvait le voir trembler.

Il se leva alors et se dirigea à grand pas vers le lac, complètement à l'opposé du campus. Intriguée par ce comportement des plus étranges, même venant de Malefoy, la Gryffondor décida de laisser sa révision pour le moment et de suivre le grand blond.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une missive de la sorte après seulement une semaine.

Fils,

Le seigneur est impatient de savoir ce qui se passe au camp. Tu n'as pas oublié ta mission, j'espère…

Comme tu sembles plus enclin à t'amuser avec tes compagnons qu'à remplir tes devoirs, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire à l'avenir. Il a été décidé que tu nous enverrais un rapport hebdomadaire tous les samedis, afin que nous puissions suivre la progression de cette ridicule petite armée. Toutes les deux semaines, tu devras trouver un moyen pour venir au manoir et faire ton rapport devant le lord.

Ainsi, nous pourrons contrer d'éventuelles attaques et savoir si tu nous mens. Ce que tu n'oserais faire bien entendu.

Je tiens tout de même à te rappeler que c'est la réputation de notre famille qui est en jeu et que je n'aurai aucune pitié si tu échoues. Je te tuerai moi-même s'il le faut, alors prends bien garde à ce que tu fais, j'ai un œil sur toi.

Ta pitoyable de mère désire te dire qu'elle t'aime énormément et qu'elle sait que tu feras le bon choix. Cette pauvre femme a de la chance d'être d'une grande famille, sans quoi il y aurait longtemps que je l'aurais exécutée. Elle m'exaspère au plus au point avec son pleurnichage et son amour maternel. Elle est une femme, donc faible et doit obéir.

Tout comme toi.  
Cordialement,

Lucius Malefoy

Drago se rendit jusqu'au Lac, où il s'installa sur une roche, convaincu de ne pas avoir été suivi. Il laissa alors l'émotion le submerger, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était bien certain d'être seul.

Il laissa un long cri s'échapper qui résonna longtemps dans les oreilles d'Hermione, cachée derrière un buisson. Vinrent ensuite quelques larmes qui roulèrent librement sur ses joues pâles. Il frappa soudainement violemment dans l'eau avant de se recroqueviller contre la roche.

Sa mère était l'unique personne au monde à l'avoir aimé pour ce qu'il était, contrairement à son entourage à Poudlard. Il s'était toujours confié à elle et elle avait tout donné pour lui. Son père le lui avait toujours reproché. Toute l'admiration qu'elle avait eue jadis pour son mari était maintenant destinée à son fils, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

Drago savait que son père ne le tuerait jamais. Même chez les mangemorts, assassiner sa progéniture était mal vu, surtout quand on avait qu'un seul héritier. Son père ne le tuerait jamais, mais il lui ferait bien pire… La menace était à peine voilée. Le Serpentard savait très bien qu'en cas d'échec, c'était sa mère qui allait écoper. Lucius la violerait ou le ferait souffrir, lui, devant elle, pour être certain de lui faire encore plus de mal.

Il ne supportait jamais le regard qu'elle lui lançait quand son père le punissait. C'est pourquoi il se devait de réussir cette mission, pour lui et pour sa mère…

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Drago Malefoy, craquant sous la pression d'on ne savait quoi et pleurant comme un enfant en se berçant contre un rocher.

Il avait donc un cœur?

De le voir aussi vulnérable perturba énormément la jeune femme, elle qui l'avait toujours cru de glace et insensible à son environnement. Une envie d'aller le réconforter comme elle l'avait fait avec le petit Thomas la prit tout à coup, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remémore toutes les fois où Malefoy l'avait fait pleurer, elle. Pas très mature comme réaction, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait effacer sept ans d'intimidation.

Ainsi, le prince des Serpentard pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'autre que du dégout, du mépris ou de la haine. C'était un élément plutôt… intéressant. En même temps, chacun avait une faiblesse, suffisait de la trouver.

Il semblait d'ailleurs que quelqu'un ait trouvé la sienne à voir l'état dans lequel le Serpentard était. Elle devait absolument découvrir ce dont parlait la missive. Peut-être qu'elle y trouverait des preuves de son allégeance aux mangemorts et pourrait le faire expulser du camp !

Forte de sa nouvelle résolution, la jeune femme retourna au campement, prenant bien soin cependant de ne pas se faire voir par le blondinet se balançant toujours sur la berge.

Le jeune homme resta un moment ainsi, à se bercer contre le rocher et à regarder les vagues sur le lac. Il aimait bien cet endroit qui lui permettait de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre dans son monde de fous. Il aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde et ne permettrait à personne de lui faire du mal, encore moins son père. Cet homme qu'il avait tant admiré toute sa jeunesse, cherchant par tout les moyens son approbation et son soutien, Drago le haïssait du plus profond de son être à présent.

Il était relativement d'accord avec la pensée des mangemorts et c'est ce qui le faisait rester au manoir. En faisant profil bas des années durant, il avait pu continuer à prendre soins de sa mère quand son père n'était pas dans le coin et il avait appris sur la vie de mangemort quand il y était.

Toutefois, depuis quelques années déjà, son estime pour son paternel s'était considérablement détériorée. Drago avait réalisé qui si son père était si bien placé dans la hiérarchie, c'était bien parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir d'opinion. Il faisait tout ce que le seigneur lui disait de faire, ne rouspétait jamais et ne remettait jamais les idées du lord en question. En bref, il était le petit chien du seigneur.

Drago était loin d'être courageux, il le savait très bien, et c'est pour cela qu'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il s'était un jour promit de jamais être aussi lâche que son père. Il voulait monter les grades de la confrérie en prouvant sa valeur par ses actes et non par ses paroles comme son père savait si bien le faire.

C'est pourquoi ce rôle d'espion était si important pour lui. Il espérait que le seigneur verrait son potentiel et lui donnerait un rôle plus grand. Il croyait lui aussi à la pureté des sangs et avait toujours pensé que les sangs-de-bourbe comme Granger n'avait pas leur place à Poudlard.

Ils avaient leur place dans le monde magique, aucun doute là-dessus, mais de façon inférieure. Un peu comme les elfes de maison. Il imaginait très bien Granger en train de faire le ménage du manoir.

Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se releva finalement du sol pour repartir lui aussi vers le camp. Les vacances étaient maintenant terminées pour lui. Il était temps de se mettre véritablement au travail. Ce soir, il parlerait aux autres Serpentards de la meilleure façon d'attirer Granger à lui. Ce n'était sûrement pas avec Potter et Ouistiti qu'il obtiendrait de bon résultat. Une fille de son rang devrait s'estimer chanceuse qu'il «s'intéresse» à elle et puis il était certain que la petite Gryffondor rêvait de lui en secret. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant.

Il allait réussir…


	8. Chapter 7

Le dimanche matin, lorsque tous furent réveillés, ils furent surpris de trouver une température plutôt froide et morose à l'extérieur. Une pluie froide tombait et un vent tout aussi glacial venait balayer l'enceinte du château. Personne ne voulait mettre le nez dehors, mais aucun d'eux ne souhaitait non plus passer la journée entière confiner dans la maison.

Blaise lança alors l'idée de préparer une fête pour le vendredi soir prochain, avec thème et tout le tralala. Ainsi, ils seraient occupés tous les soirs de la semaine à la préparation et pourraient tout de même célébré l'été.

À cette idée, Ginny proposa de faire une fête thématique toutes les deux semaines. Le métis avait raison, bien qu'ils devaient jouer les tuteurs la plus part du temps, ils restaient de jeunes adultes et avaient le droit de profité de l'été.

Tous se mirent donc d'accord sur les soirées thématiques un vendredi sur deux et le thème de la première soirée fut rapidement choisi. Il s'agirait donc d'un « bal masqué ». De plus, les cinquièmes et quatrièmes années auraient la possibilité d'y participer, avec cependant, un couvre-feu à 23.00 heure. Ils pourraient aussi les aidées à la préparation du terrain où aurait lieu la soirée.

Toutes excitées par la fête à venir, les filles en vinrent bientôt à la conclusion qu'elles n'avaient pas l'accoutrement nécessaire à cette soirée et qu'elle se voyait dans l'obligation d'aller dévalisé le magasin de robes d'occasion sur le chemin de traverse. Après tout, la directrice de Poudlard leur versait à chacun une petite somme d'argent de façon hebdomadaire afin des les remercier de l'énorme service qu'ils rendaient à la population sorcière. Ce montant d'argent servirait donc à l'achat de tenues adéquates et d'accessoires thématiques.

Ne pouvant transplanner dans l'enceinte du château, ils décident d'un commun accord de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, d'où ils pourraient utiliser le réseau de cheminette jusqu'au chemin de Traverse.

Toutefois, avant de se rendre à l'allée de magasin, il était primordiale pour les garçons de faire un arrêt chez Honeydukes afin d'y faire leur provision de confiseries pour l'été.

Ils durent y passer une bonne demi-heure, au grand dam des demoiselles qui s'impatientaient. Heureusement, après que chacun ait fait le tour de la boutique trois fois pour être bien certain de ne rien manquer, ils purent prendre la direction de leur destination principale.

Une fois tous réunis sur le chemin de traverse, ils établirent une liste de ce dont ils avaient besoins pour la soirée et distribuèrent les tâches. Les garçons devaient donc s'occuper du diner, du dessert et des collations. En bref, ils avaient en charge la nourriture. Les filles quant à elles, avaient héritées de la décoration de l'endroit, à leurs plus grand bonheur. Suite à cela, chacun était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait. Ils décidèrent de l'heure du retour et se dispersèrent finalement pour commencer leurs emplettes.

Comme les elfes de maison s'occupaient de la plus grosse partie du diner, les garçons n'avaient pas une tâche énorme. Avec tous les bonbons qu'ils avaient achetés chez Honeyduke, ils n'eurent qu'à réserver une dizaine de pots de glace de différentes saveurs chez Florian Fortârome pour que leur partie soit complétée. Forts satisfaits de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient expédié leur obligation, les tuteurs se séparèrent donc pour poursuivre leur après-midi détente.

Ils se dirigèrent tous au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, excepté Théodore et Neville, qui se rendaient chez l'apothicaire. Le premier n'ayant pas vraiment d'intérêt marquer pour le sport sorcier, privilégiant ses potions et le deuxième en total admiration devant son collègue, avait décidé de le suivre partout et d'apprendre. De plus, Neville n'était pas non plus un grand fan de Quidditch.

Le Serpentard lui expliquait calmement et de façon parfaitement clair, comme il en avait l'habitude, ce à quoi servait tout ses achats. Neville quant à lui, le renseignait sur la façon dont la plante qu'il achetait était cueillie et la façon de l'utiliser en botanique.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient découvert un esprit semblable au leur l'un chez l'autre et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ils prenaient bien soin cependant, d'écarter les sujets à risques comme la guerre ou leur place dans Poudlard.

Les filles se rendirent à la Boutique de Brocante, ce magasin vendant des objets usagés. Elles avaient toutes envies de prioriser leurs tenues, c'est pourquoi elles avaient choisies à presque l'unanimité ce magasin. En effet, Pansy, aucunement ennuyée par des problèmes financiers répugnait à l'idée d'être vues dans un endroit pareil, mais la majorité avait parlé. Elles choisirent donc une lanterne, qu'elles multiplieraient par la suite, ainsi que quelques guirlandes pour délimité le terrain déterminé pour la soirée et des confettis qui voleraient un peu partout au cour des festivité.

Leur première fête promettait d'être féérique et les filles espéraient que les garçons avaient fait leur partie du travail comme il ce devait. La plus part d'entre elles se rendirent ensuite à la boutique de robes d'occasion pour choisir leur robe, à l'exception de Pansy bien sur, qui elle, préférer choisir sa tenue chez Tissard et Brodette.

La propriétaire du magasin, heureuse de voir autant de cliente débarquer ainsi dans sa boutique, les écoutait parler d'une oreille distraite :

-Tu ne trouves pas que celle-là en vert fait très Serpentard ?, demanda Ginny en montrant une longue robe verte brodée d'or à Hermione.

-Je pense surtout que tu te soucis un peu trop de l'avis des vipères. C'est Harry que tu veux séduire je te rappelle, pas Zabini ou Nott, lui répondit Hermione qui continuait de fouiller à la recherche de la perle.

-Justement, il ne va pas détester la couleur !, la requestionna la rouquine.

-Tout le monde sait que le vert te va à ravir Gin, cette couleur fait ressortir tes cheveux et tes yeux. Et puis, je croyais que vous vous étiez disputé, je me trompe ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit ! Quand j'ai voulu aller dormir avec lui dans son lit l'autre nuit, il ma repousser comme si j'étais un détraqueur ! Il avait l'air tellement en colère ! Et puis il m'a lancé quelque chose à propos de Neville ou je ne sais quoi ! Pourtant, tout le monde sait que Neville est attiré par les hommes !,termina-t-elle malgré cela tout bas.

-Tout le monde sauf Harry ont dirait bien, lui dit doucement sa meilleure amie. Tu sais, Harry n'est pas très perspicace pour se genre de chose. Vous devriez avoir une bonne conversation tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ? La planète entière sait qu'il est raide dingue de toi. Avec cette robe, je suis certaine que tu l'auras à tes pieds. Lui et sans doute quelques autres mâles d'ailleurs… fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu exagères Hermione ! Et puis, tu peux bien parler toi ! Attend que j'en aie finit avec cette robe et tu va voir. Il n'y aura pas que moi d'irrésistible. Si tu veux séduire mon frère et qu'il fasse enfin quelque chose, tu dois être à ton meilleur vendredi !, s'exclama joyeusement la cadette, ne voyant pas le regard fuyant de sa meilleure amie.

-Oui et bien à ce propos… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, lui dit alors Hermione trop contente que Ginny soit caché derrière un le rideau de la cabine.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?, fit Ginny, inquiète par le ton que prenait la brunette.

-Hey bien… je ne sais pas trop comment

t'avouer ça…

-Dit-le, tout simplement !

-… Hey bien...Je ne suis pas comme qui dirais amoureuse de ton frère...J'ai longtemps pensé l'être mais dernièrement, je remettais en question mes sentiments pour lui et j'en ai eu la confirmation en dormant avec lui l'autre nuit. Je ne peux le considérer autrement que comme mon frère avec tout ce que nous avons vécu. J'ai la même relation avec lui, que j'ai avec Harry et merlin sait que je suis pas amoureuse d'Harry ! J'espère que tu comprends…finit-elle, inquiète de ce qui allait suivre.

Étonnement, un long silence s'en suivit.

Finalement, la rouquine sorti de la cabine d'essayage, paréw de la magnifique robe verte qui lui allait à merveille et regarda Hermione dans les yeux quelques instants, avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-Écoute-moi bien Hermione Granger, débuta-t-elle, les deux mains sur les hanches. J'adore mon frère plus que tout au monde. Bien qu'il soit maladroit, n'est aucun tact et mange comme un porc, il reste mon frère. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur et détruirai toute fille qui tentera de le faire souffrir. Toi par contre, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime aussi énormément et je veux aussi ton bonheur. Je sais pertinemment que si tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui, il ne le sera pas non plus et je veux votre bonheur à vous deux. J'aime encore mieux que tu réalises maintenant la nature des tes sentiments envers lui que dans 10 ans, après votre mariage et vos enfants. Par contre, tu dois lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue à vivre dans l'idée que tu l'aimes et qu'il en souffre d'avantage lorsque la réalité le frappera. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Devant la tirade de son amie et sachant qu'elle avait maintenant son approbation, Hermione plus que soulagée, la serra dans ses bras, une larme lui échappant.

-Tu es magnifique Ginny, Harry ne pourra vraiment résister devant tous tes charmes. Je suis certaine qu'il va l'adorer.

-Merci, fit la plus jeune des Weasley, gêné par ces compliments qu'elle savait sincère. Tout vas bien aller tu sais... Mais maintenant que tout ça est réglé et que ma robe est choisie, c'est à ton tour très chère ! Je me change et je t'aide à trouver ce qu'il te faut.

Au final, Ginny sortie de la boutique de robe avec la verte, Hermione avec une en dentelle blanche, cousue de fils rouges aux manches trois-quart très structurale, Cho avec une longue tenue bleue pâle et noir et Luna avec une pétillante robe jaune canarie. Les quatre jeunes filles étaient maintenant plus qu'enthousiasmées par ce que leur promettait cette soirée, jacassant comme des poules dans la rue. Hermione, qui restait un peu plus muette que les autres, observait ces amies avec un doux sourire, se disant que tous les jours devraient être comme celui-ci. Elles avaient pu n'être que de simples adolescentes se préparant à une fête et aucune altercation avec les Serpentards n'avait eu lieu. Tout s'annonçait à merveille.

La préfète des Gryffondor se sépara tout de moins de ses amies qui se dirigeaient déjà chez Florian Fortarôme pour y rejoindre les garçons. Elle avait besoin de rester seule un moment, et repenser à ce que lui avait dit Ginny à propos de son frère.

La jeune femme ne savait comment aborder la question avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait si peur de lui faire du tord que cela l'empêchait de faire toute tentative. C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea chez Fleury et Bott, endroit qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle pouvait y passer des heures à flâner entre les rayons, flatter les couvertures de vieux roman en vente ou à sentir l'odeur enivrante des bouquins neuf. Hermione avait toujours retrouvé un grand réconfort dans les livres, expliquant ses trop nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque ou sa présence dans cette librairie.

Elle en était à comparé la qualité de deux plumes afin de déterminer son achat lorsqu'elle soudain une présence derrière elle.

Malefoy apparut alors, calme et serein. Il fit mine de ne pas la remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin pour la plume de coq et repose celle d'oie.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne choisirais pas celle-ci, lança-t-il, mine de rien.

-Et peut-on savoir de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles Malefoy ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais demandé ton avis. Que ce soit aujourd'hui où précédemment, répondit-elle, acide.

La Gryffondor détestait par-dessus tout qu'on l'interrompt dans ses pensée, encore plus lorsque c'était pour la contredire dans ses décisions.

-Oh il ne s'agissait que d'un simple conseil d'un bon élève à un autre, lui fit alors remarquer Malefoy. Tu sais, la plume de Coq est très polyvalente. Elle convient à toute les écritures et obtient on obtient des résultats tout-à-fait satisfaisant. Toutefois, la plume d'oie permet une écriture délicate et toute en courbe. Comme la tienne doit l'être sans doute. Pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire comme Potter ou Weasley, celle de coq est toute désignée. Pour quelqu'un comme toi par contre, c'est plutôt une plume d'oie qu'il te faut. Crois-moi.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire Malefoy ? Depuis quand es-tu spécialiste des plumes à écrire ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi ? Parce que je suis né moldue et que je n'arriverais pas à une belle écriture avec une plume de coq, c'est ça ?

- Écoute Granger, lui répondit soudain le blondinet qui commençait à perdre patience, j'essaie d'être civilisé avec toi en ce moment. Je ne fais que te donner mon opinion en toute paix ! C'est toi qui me parle de la pureté de sang et qui cherche les embrouilles. Si tu n'es pas assez mature pour qu'on ait une discussion entre adultes, peut-être que les professeurs te surestime en te ventant comme la jeune femme la plus intelligente qu'ils aient vu depuis des générations… Et pour ton information, OUI, je m'y connais en plume, étant donné que mon père fait l'élevage d'oiseaux au manoir.

Le Serpentard sortie de la boutique dans un coup de vent, frustré de n'avoir plus approcher de la Gryffondor comme il le voulait. Sa conquête et sa recherche d'informations semblaient plus ardus que ce ne devait l'être. Il devait sérieusement si mettre si il voulait lui soutirer quoi que ce soit d'ici la fin de l'été !

Hermione, abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer, prit un moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Est-ce que Malefoy venait réellement de tenter d'être gentil avec elle ? Lui avait-elle réellement répondu avec toute la haine du monde, insinuant des choses que lui-même n'avait pas soulevé pour une fois…?

Revoyant le jeune homme en boule près du rocher, les larmes dévalant ses joues blanches, la brunette eut tout-à-coup d'énorme remords. Malefoy avait tenté d'être correct avec elle, il ne l'avait aucunement importunée et lui avait même prodigué quelques conseils, la cernant parfaitement.

Repensant à ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit, Hermione reposa la plume de coq et avec un petit sourire, choisie celle d'oie. Si il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, la Gryffondor ce elle allait certainement devoir repenser à sa façon de juger le Serpentard. Bien qu'il ait continué de leur lancé quelques vannes, il semblait néanmoins s'être assagi pour une quelle conque raison.

Bien que suspicieuse face à se changement de tempérament, Hermione ne voulait pas croire que Malefoy était quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, sans quoi, il aurait tué Dumbledore lui-même et elle savait de source sur qu'il en avait été incapable. Peut-etre arriverait-elle à le changer ? Si Luna continuait de se rapprocher de Blaise comme elle seule avec le secret, sans doute que McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore avaient eu raison de croire en eux. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois… Et puis, après l'épisode du rocher, la jeune femme ne pouvait continuer de voir en Malefoy un jeune homme sans coeur...

Hermione ce rendit donc à la caisse pour payer ses achats et rejoignit le reste de la bande chez Florian Fortarôme pour le restant de leur journée.

Une fois de retour à Pré-au-Lard, le soleil ayant refait son apparition dans le ciel, tous décidèrent donc de profiter du beau temps et d'aller marcher. Peu à peu, de petits groupes se formèrent parmi les tuteurs.

Bien que l'intégration des Serpentards ce fasse mieux que ce que la plus part auraient pu penser, ils étaient tout de même en retrait, à l'arrière du reste du groupe.

Ils étaient là, à discuter de l'avancement du projet Granger lorsque Luna devant eux, s'écarta soudain du chemin joyeusement. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un bouquet de fleurs disparates, qu'elle distribua à ses amies.

-Regardez-moi Loufoca. Ce que cette fille peut-être étrange. Moi je vous le dis, elle est complètement timbrée. 17 ans et elle cueille encore des fleurs pour ses copines. Je n'avais pas deux ans que cette époque était déjà révolue pour moi, s'exclama Pansy, tout le mépris du monde dans la voix.

Drago pouffa de rire en tentant d'imaginer Pansy cueillant un bouquet pour ses parents et Théodore eut un léger sourire au visage.

Blaise quant à lui, ne prononça mot et continua son chemin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le rire de ses amis s'arrêter soudain et ne redescendit sur Terre que lorsqu'une petite blondinette aux grands yeux bleus apparut devant lui.

-La dernière est pour toi, lui dit-elle avant de glisser une marguerite derrière son oreille. Elle lui sourit gentiment et retourna rejoindre ses amies en gambadant.

Un silence si fit alors chez les tuteurs. Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, incertain de ce qui venait de se produire. C'est Luna qui brisa ce silence qu'elle avait elle-même créé :

-Hermione, il y a des Joncheruines qui tournent autour de ta tête ! Tu dois avoir les pensées toutes mélangées ! Ginny, aide-moi à les chasser !

La rouquine qui n'avait rien manqué des paroles qu'avait lancé un peu trop fort Pansy s'évertua elle aussi à chasser les petites bestioles imaginaires de la tête d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elles eurent finit et que Luna ce soit calmée, elle se retourna vers les Serpentards derrière eux et lança un regard d'avertissement à Parkinson. Qu'elle ne l'entende plus jamais dire du mal de ses amis, ou elle gouterait à sa médecine.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise n'avait prononcé mot. Trop occupé à observer la Serdaigle s'évertuer à chasser les Joncheruines de la pauvre Hermione et à flatter la marguerite derrière son oreille.

Ginny allait poursuivre son chemin et rejoindre Hermione, Luna et Cho mais Harry l'en empêcha.

-Ginny, il faut que je te parle, lui dit-il doucement, plongeant son regard dans le siens.

Se rappelant les paroles que sa meilleure amie avait eut plus tôt dans le magasin de robe d'occasion, la jeune femme acquiesça et consentit à s'éloigner avec lui. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, un tout nouveau chapitre, presque dans les temps cette fois-ci !  
Celui-là comporte beaucoup plus de conversation que d'action, mais les conversations sont très mouvementées ! Enfin, vous verrez bien !

Je tenais à vous remercier pour ces commentaires que vous me laissez. Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point ils me font plaisirs !

Alors un gros merci et bonne lecture !

p.s. Bon jeux olympiques et que le meilleur gagne !

Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair...

Harry l'entraina donc à l'écart des autres, la tenant par la main. Ginny, aussi pivoine que l'était son frère surprotecteur à ce moment-là, lui broyait pratiquement la main.

Le jeune homme l'amena jusqu'à un petit étang où ils purent s'assoir sur une énorme roche qui le surplombait. Assez inquiet à propos de la discussion qui allait suivre, le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à ce décider à parler, ni à regarder la rouquine dans les yeux. Il songeait déjà à renoncer quand Ginny posa sa petite main sur la sienne, l'encourageant par le fait même à s'ouvrir. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, releva la tête et de but en blanc, lui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis déjà une semaine.

-Es-tu amoureuse de Neville ?

Ginny, qui ne s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, éclata alors d'un grand rire. C'était donc cela, son inquiétude et la cause de son rejet ! C'était complètement ridicule !

Harry, vexé par la réaction de celle qu'il aimait, relâcha sa main brusquement et s'éloigna d'elle, humilié. La jeune femme comprenant la méprise, se reprit et demanda la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait.

-Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de Neville? Voyons Harry ! C'est tout à fait ridicule ! Nous ne sommes que de bons amis !

-Et toi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vue vos sourires au premier souper ! Vos petits secrets, tu es même allez dormir avec lui ! Tu as crié haut et fort devant tout le monde que tu n'étais pas ma petite amie !, s'emporta-t-il avec colère.

-Tu m'avais rejeté ! Qui d'autre aurais-tu voulu que j'aille voir ! Malefoy peut-être !

-Au moins, tu ne m'aurais pas joué dans le dos avec un ami ! Je n'aurais eu aucun regret en lui fracassant le crâne, lui ! Avoue que tu l'aimes ! Avoue !, fit-il plus menaçant que jamais.

-Mon pauvre Harry… Es-tu aveugle à ce point ? ce moqua alors Ginny, aucunement impressionnée par le ton qu'il prenait. Ne sais-tu dont pas que Neville est GAI!

Ce fut le choc. Bien sur que non, il ne le savait pas. Il ne s'en était jamais douté d'ailleurs. Neville… gai ? Mais alors… si il n'était pas attiré par Ginny , qu'elle ne l'était pas non plus et qu'elle était tout d'abord venu le voir lui, la fameuse nuit aux araignées, ce pouvait-il que…?

La jeune femme pu lire le cheminement de sa pensée à travers ses yeux, ceux-ci étant comme un livre ouvert pour elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à la toute fin de son raisonnement et qu'il releva finalement le regard vers elle, elle lui sourit tendrement, confirmant la plus folle de ses espérances.

-Donc… l'autre nuit, quand tu es venue me retrouvé dans notre chambre avec Hermione, c'était parce que…

Voyant l'homme de ses rêves se débattre avec ses émotions et sa gêne caractérielle, Ginny s'approcha doucement et lui prit les mains, l'encourageant encore une fois à continuer.

-Et si tu me disais tout simplement ce qu'il y a ici, Harry Potter ? fit-elle en lui posant la main sur son cœur, se rapprocha par le fait même de son corps.

Le pauvre garçon n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées, totalement déconcentré par la présence affolante de celle qu'il aimait contre lui. D'une voix rauque, il lui proposa alors un marché.

-Et si, je te le montrais ?, glissa-t-il, approchant doucement ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassant enfin.

Ginny se serra alors contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha le plus possible d'elle. Elle répondit avidement à ses baisers auxquels elle rêvait depuis des lustres déjà.

Ils se séparèrent toutefois rapidement, encore gêné par leurs aveux non-dits.

-J'imagine que maintenant, je pourrai répondre à Zabini que je suis bien ta petite amie, lui dit-elle alors avec un petit sourire.

-Et moi, je pourrai lui défoncer la tête la prochaine fois qu'il te parle ainsi, compléta-t-il, lui aussi avec un sourire.

Ils rirent ensemble à cette perspective plus que délectable pour eux deux et la Gryffondor se serra de nouveau contre celui qui était désormais son petit ami.

-J'espère seulement que Ron va bien réagir… la dernière fois avec Dean, il n'avait pas été très tendre, s'inquiéta soudain le survivant.

- Tu es son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait espérer mieux, lui dit-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et, je ne suis plus une gamine, il ne pourra ce mettre en nous. Cette fois, il ferait bien d'avoir peur de moi, car je ne le laisserai pas s'attaquer à notre bonheur! Si il te parle de quoi que ce soit, dis lui de venir me voir... !

-Je m'en souviendrai s'exclama Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

Après un dernier baiser, plus passionné cette fois, les deux tourtereaux rejoignirent le reste du groupe main dans la main, officialisant par le fait même leur relation.

À la vue de sa sœur, avec son meilleur ami, Ronald vira au rouge. Désirant mettre les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible, il allait s'élancer vers eux, mais Hermione le retint fermement par le bras.

-Ron ! Laisse ta sœur vivre sa vie par Merlin ! Elle n'a pas 12 ans ! Et puis c'est Harry ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui fais pas confiance ! s'exclama la brunette

- Je lui fait entièrement confiance... mais c'est ma petite sœur, c'est mon devoir de grand frère de veiller sur elle !,lui répliqua-t-il, inquiet malgré tout. Après tout, il était Harry Potter et tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'atteindre...

-Et alors ? Si elle est bien avec lui et qu'il la rend heureuse, où est le problème ?, contraca-elle, convaincue.

-Il n'y en a pas… mais elle reste…

-Ronald Weasley, tu les laisses tranquille ou je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi !, l'interrompit-elle à nouveau, maintenant réellement agacée par son entêtement. As-tu vraiment envie de me mettre en colère ?

Ron, qui avait maintenant perdu toute couleur, lui fit signe que non et partie rejoindre Neville, Zachary et Michael qui marchaient devant eux avant qu'Hermione décide de le tuer pour de bon.

Derrière eux, les Serpentards observaient la scène avec amusement et dédaignement. Bien que la petite Ginny ait un certain potentiel, ils ne comprenaient tout de même pas ce que Potter aimait dans le fait de sortir avec une vraie furie. Il n'avait pas déjà assez du caporal Granger qui jouait la mère avec lui et Weasmoche ? Ils n'arriveraient vraiment jamais à comprendre ces mecs.

Pansy quant à elle, peinait à comprendre l'attirance de la cadette des Weasley pour le survivant. Il était si petit, si maigrichon… Elle préférait les plus grands formats, comme Zabini ou le frère de la rouquine par exemple. Mais elle ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Le nouveau couple donc, créa une onde d'émoi chez les tuteurs. Outre les quatre Serpentards, tous étaient heureux que ces deux là soient enfin réunis. Pour eux, ne manquaient que le couple Ron/Hermione pour que le tableau soit complet.

Le soir, tous réunis autour du feu alors que les enfants revenus en fin d'après-midi de leur week-end familiale allaient se couché, le petit Thomas revint de nouveau retrouver Hermione.

-Bonjour Hermione ! Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai laissé mon ourson à la maison pour la semaine ! Je vais dormir comme un grand !

-Bravo Thomas, je suis fière de toi, lui répondit la brunette en lui ébourrifant les cheveux tendrement. Mais tu sais, il n'y avait pas de mal à ça ! Par contre, tu devrais déjà être couché! Alors ,aintenant, allez ouste ! Au lit jeune homme, on se voit mercredi pour ton cours de défense !

-Oui, j'y vais ! Mais je voulais aussi te souhaiter bonne nuit avant d'aller dormir… Fais de beaux rêves, j'ai hâte d'avoir mes cours avec toi cette semaine !, lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue et de lui faire un énorme câlin.

La jeune femme le serra à son tour dans ses bras et le laissa retourner avec ses compagnons de chambre. Personne n'avait manqué le regard maternel que lançait la Gryffondor au petit bonhomme qui retournait joyeusement à sa chambre. Il semblait s'être énormément attaché à elle en très peu de temps. Elle le regardait donc s'éloigner, ses pensées accompagnant cet enfant pour qui elle avait une affection particulière sans réellement savoir pourquoi, quand Ronald la ramena tout à coup parmi les tuteurs.

-Je suis certain que tu seras une excellente mère Hermione. Tu as un don avec les enfants, lui dit-il la voix rempli d'espoir.

Hermione voyant très bien ou son meilleur ami voulait en venir, se tourna vers sa confidente de toujours en quête de support moral. La jeune femme, toujours dans les bras d'Harry lui répondit par un sourire encourageant.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle parle de ses sentiments à Ron afin de lui épargner le plus de douleur possible. Elle prit donc une bonne inspiration, se leva doucement et prit la main de celui qui l'aimait et l'amena à l'écart du groupe, vers le lac.

Harry, intrigué par ce manège questionna Ginny du regard. Elle lui expliqua donc tout bas la situation, lui signalant au passage que le rouquin allait très certainement avoir besoin de son soutient pour quelques temps.

Harry écouta Ginny attentivement, comprenant que la situation allait sans doute devenir catastrophique. À la toute fin de ses explications, le jeune homme était désormais réellement inquièt pour son compagnon de toujours. Il connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que lui-même et savait très bien comment celui-ci allait réagir. Il parti donc immédiatement chercher sa carte du maraudeur, sachant pertinemment que Ron chercherait à s'enfuir et à s'isoler.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint finalement du lac en pleurs et qu'elle se jeta aux yeux de tous dans ses bras alors qu'il revenait à peine de sa chambre, Harry comprit ce qui se passait. Il la serra dans ses bras à son tours, l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête et parti à la recherche de celui qui partageait son quotidien depuis des années. Il savait exactement où le trouver.

Pendant que son petit ami partait à la recherche de son frère, Ginny prit la relève auprès d'Hermione et avec l'aide de Luna et Cho, elles montèrent la Gryffondor dans leur chambre. Elle savait qu'il étai trop tôt pour lui demander ce qui c'était passer, mais à en juger par l'état de la préfète, son frère n'avait pas été tendre avec elle.

La rouquine n'arrivait toutefois pas à lui en vouloir, sachant à quel point le jeune homme aimait Hermione. Ronald était impulsif, colérique, manquait terriblement de confiance ne lui et pouvait être très mesquin lorsqu'il était blessé. Malgré tout, il était son frère et elle l'adorait plus que tout au monde.

Autour du feu, plus personne n'osait dire un mot. En faite, personne ne semblait réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se produire et chacun en était à ses réflexions. Toutefois, une chose était claire, le lien qui unissait le trio d'or venait de subir une fêlure profonde.

Pour certains, cela n'annonçait rien de bon puisque malgré les nombreuses disputes entre Hermione et Ron auxquelles bon nombres d'élèves avaient assistés, aucune ne semblait avoir autant d'ampleur. Le seul qui avait réussi à mettre Hermione Granger dans un état semblable n'était nul autre que le prince des Serpentards lui-même.

Tous savaient que Ron n'avait pu égaler sa mesquinerie. Alors que c'était-il donc passé ?

Pour d'autres par contre, la tournure des évènements avec quelques chose de tout-à-fait réjouissant. Pour Malefoy, qui venait tout juste d'envoyer son hibou au seigneur pour lui dire que rien de bien intéressant c'était déroulé cette semaine-là au camp, songeait sérieusement à rectifier son tir avec une deuxième missive. La fin du trio d'or était un atout primordiale pour la réussite et de son camp, et de sa mission auprès de la Gryffondor.

Il était clair que le balafré allait s'occuper de la belette pour on ne savait qu'elle raison. Il aurait donc tout le champ libre afin d'amener la petite lionne dans ses filets. Il ne pouvait espérer une situation aussi idyllique et n'avait même pas eu à lever le petit doigt ! Merlin était avec lui, il en était convaincu.

Planifiant déjà ses attaques auprès de la Gryffondor, l'héritier des Malefoy se mua dans un silence, les yeux dans les flammes et sont célèbre sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

Harry n'eu même pas besoin de la carte du maraudeur pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Comme il l'avait deviné, celui-ci s'était réfugié dans les gradins du stade de quidditch, tout près des trois cerceaux.

S'approchant doucement afin de ne me pas le faire sursauter, le survivant s'assit en silence à côté du préfet de Gryffondor, ce dernier essuyant discrètement une larme sur sa joue. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs longues minutes. Ce fut finalement Ron qui suite à plusieurs reniflements guère masculins, questionna Harry d'une voix rauque, chargée d'émotions.

-Le savais-tu?

-Ron… je…, fus tout ce qu'Harry réussi à dire avant que ce dernier ne l'interrompt brusquement.

-Ne fais que répondre à ma question Harry, s'il-te-plait. Le savais-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il, sans un regard vers lui.

-Non… J'étais moi aussi convaincu que vous alliez finir ensemble Ron, crois-moi... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire autre que suis vraiment désolé, lui répondit-il,plus que sincère.

Il avait réellement cru qu'Hermione et Ron allait former un couple très bientôt lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il les avait trouvé enlacé un matin. Que c'était-il dont passé ?

Prenant une grande inspiration et continuant de fixer le terrain qui s'étendait devant lui, Ron lui raconta comment Hermione l'avait repoussé.

-Elle m'a amené sur le bord du lac, de l'autre côté du campus… J'étais certain qu'elle allait enfin me dire qu'elle m'aimait et que nous allions peut-être faire l'amour sur le bord de la berge. Je me trouvais romantique, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était tendue. Je me disait que peut-être que de m'avouer ses sentiments la rendais nerveuse…

…

Il s'était alors rapproché d'elle et s'était collé à son dos. Il avait ensuite passé ses mains sur ses hanches et avait tenté de la tourner vers lui. Mais elle s'était dégagée. Ce méprenant encore une fois, il l'avait alors attiré à lui et avait voulu se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait esquivé sa bouche, tournant la tête vers le lac, une larme brillant aux coins de ses yeux.

Frustré par ses repousses et ne comprenant absolument rien à la situation, Ron l'avait alors poussé violement, lui demandant des explications sur son comportement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ! Tu m'amènes ici, à l'écart de tous dans un coin superbe et tu ne veux pas que je te touche ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues Hermione ! s'était-il écrié, perdu.

-Arrête Ron, s'il-te-plait ! Tu ne comprends dont pas ? Je voulais t'épargner l'humiliation devant tout le monde… murmura-elle, malgré tout intimidé par la force du jeune homme décuplée par sa colère.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, par Merlin ! Que crois tu que tout le monde penses que nous faisons en ce moment ?, lui avait-il jeté hargneux.

-Je ne peux pas Ron… je ne peux pas faire ça… lui avait-elle dit, les larmes coulant maintenant librement sur ses joues.

-Mais pourquoi ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, il me semble que c'était la prochaine étape non ?

-Justement Ron… si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour te dire que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, avait-elle glissé dans un murmure, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Il s'était avancé vers elle, menaçant, mais à la mention de ces mots, il avait stoppé. Tout simplement. Ainsi dont, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était rien de plus qu'une simple amitié… Déçu, humilié, extrêmement peiné, il tenta de lui faire aussi mal qu'elle.

-Hey bien dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire dans ta vie. Tu as déjà ma sœur et mon meilleur ami…

-Mais Ronald, l'avait supplié la jeune fille en pleurs.

-NON ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole Hermione. Il n'y a désormais plus rien entre nous, lui avait-il craché, maintenant froid et distant.

Et il s'était enfui, se retrouvant il ne le savait comment au stade de quidditch, endroit qu'il appréciait d'avantage que les autres.

…

-Et voilà… termina le rouquin tout bas…

-Tu sais, commença alors Harry qui fut cependant encore une fois interrompu par le Gryffondor.

-Ne me demande pas de la pardonner Harry, ni de lui reparler pour le moment. Hermione m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait en venant se réfugier dans mes bras l'autre nuit. Elle savait très bien mes sentiments pour elle, mais elle est quand même venue. Je l'aime trop pour ne pouvoir être qu'un simple ami dans sa vie. Alors laisse-moi m'éloigner quelque temps d'accord ? Je dois apprendre à envisager ma vie sans elle étant ma femme et ça ne sera franchement pas facile…

-Je comprends Ron, mais dis-toi bien qu'Hermione n'a jamais agit par méchanceté envers toi. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi et tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Qu'elle te fasse croire qu'elle t'aimait aussi, qu'elle te mente toute votre vie et soit malheureuse ? C'est peut-être mieux que ce soit sorti maintenant tu ne penses pas ? Aller mon vieux, revient avec moi à la maison… il se fait tard et les cours reprennent demain. Tu ferais mieux de venir dormir toi aussi…, lui conseilla son ami.

- Je te rejoin, laisses moi seulement encore cinq minutes…

Harry, satisfait de voir que son ami ne se laissait pas guider que par ses émotions, parti voir de quoi avait l'air sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à la maison des tuteurs, il croisa Ginny qui vint se réfugier elle aussi dans ses bras.

-L'as-tu trouvé ?, le questionna-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bien sur ma puce, je connais ton frère mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même. Il va bien. Humilié et en colère mais il va bien… Allez, maintenant va dormir, nous avons eu une grosse journée tout les deux.

Il lui embrassa doucement le front et parti se coucher après cette journée qui ne semblait vouloir finir.

Ginny rejoignit elle aussi bientôt son lit et finit par s'endormir, éreintée par toutes les émotions de la journée. Son frère fit bientôt son apparition lui aussi dans la maison. Il s'avança jusqu'à leur chambre, qu'il ouvrit doucement. Hermione s'était endormie, serrant son oreiller de toute ses forces contre elle et les sillons des larmes encore bien visibles sur ses joues.

Le jeune homme eut quelques remords à la vue de la jeune femme dans ce piteux état, mais était trop déçue pour la pardonner. Il rejoignit bientôt lui aussi son lit, incapable toutefois de s'abandonner à Morphé.

Il passa donc la nuit à ressasser tous les bons moments qu'il avait eut avec la préfète de Gryffondor, n'arrivant pas à concevoir qu'elle ne serait pas la mère de ses enfants. Il ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin, alors que les oiseaux commençaient déjà à piailler dans les arbres.

La semaine s'annonçait longue et pénible…

Encore merci pour votre lecture !  
Je sais que je ne suis pas tendre avec Ron et Hermione mais tout cela est necéssaire à l'avancement de l'histoire !  
Merci pour vos futurs commentaires ;)  
À bientôt !


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !  
Tout d'abord, un énorme excuse pour le retard. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu accès à un ordinateur ces dernières semaines ce qui explique le délais beaucoup trop grand à mon gout.  
Malgré tout, un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre (enfin!) même si le prochain en aura encore plus !  
Je tenais à vous remercier de continuer à me lire malgré mon manque d'assiduité et à vous remercier aussi pour vos reviews.**

**Assez de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Merci ! **

Hermione passa une nuit horrible. Elle rêva plusieurs fois à un Ron mesquin, violent et menaçant, se retrouvant toujours seule contre lui. Elle se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, pleurant à chaudes larmes et bafouillant des excuses à son meilleur ami.

Elle réveillait également Ginny à tout coup, qui se montrait d'une douceur et d'une patience exemplaire, la recouchant comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu ses explications de ce qui s'était passé entre Hermione et sont frère, mais redoutait de plus en plus de les avoir, de peur de voir un côté de son frère qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître.

Hermione avait surmonté moult obstacles dans sa vie auxquels une jeune fille ne devrait pas avoir à faire face, mais jamais Ginny ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Pas même lors du bal de Noël du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle espérait de tout sont être que sa présence, ainsi que celle d'Harry, Cho et Luna aiderait la brunette à remonter la pente. Elle devait impérativement le faire avant que la guerre n'éclate pour de bon, sans quoi, Ginny s'inquiétait fortement des chances de survies de son amie. Les mangemorts n'auraient que faire de sa peine, et la détruiraient d'un simple coup de baguette.

Elle aida donc son amie à se lever le matin, lui choisissant ses vêtements et descendit avec elle à la cuisine.

***

Ron passa la pire nuit de sa vie. Non seulement il ne s'endormit réellement qu'au petit matin, mais en plus, à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à s'assoupir le moindrement, il était réveillé par les pleurs d'Hermione et ses excuses à son intention.

Une chance pour lui, cette semaine, c'était à Michael et Zachary de donner les démonstrations. Il était convaincu que cette fois, Zabini l'aurait mis au tapis en moins de deux…

Le préfet de Gryffondor entendit alors sa sœur et Hermione descendre dans la cuisine, Ginny encourageant la jeune femme avec des paroles rassurantes. Il se sentit alors réellement coupable de ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, regrettant de la voir dans cet état mais n'arrivait pas à passer par-dessus le fait qu'elle l'ait rejeté. Il attendit donc de les savoir au rez-de-chaussée pour se lever et se rendre à la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une bonne douche froide et de se préparer à la semaine qui allait suivre.

Alors qu'il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, Harry se réveilla à son tour. Inquiet de le voir ainsi immobile, il vint lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

-Hey mon vieux, ça va aller ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?, lui fit-il remarquer avant de dégager son épaule et de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain.

Le survivant regarda son meilleur ami disparaitre derrière la salle de bain et poussa un soupir las. Il savait Hermione entre de bonnes mains avec Ginny en bas, c'est pourquoi il décida d'attendre le rouquin. Il regagna donc leur chambre qu'ils avaient décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et s'affala dans son lit, déjà découragé par le genre de journée qui se profilait.

L'élu détestait ce genre de situation où il devait prendre position entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il espérait secrètement que leur scolarité terminée, ces deux-là parviendrais à avoir une relation stable mais il semblerait que la vie en ait décidé autrement.

Ses pensées divergèrent bientôt vers sa belle Ginny, avec qui il n'avait pu échanger quelques que mots seulement depuis le début de leur relation. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout au monde et craignait par-dessus tout que Voldemort en profite et l'utilise pour le blesser. Il s'était promit de tous faire pour la protéger, sachant que si il lui arriverait quoi que ce soit, non seulement il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, mais Ron ne le ferait pas non plus.

Lorsque ce dernier sorti finalement de sous l'eau, il le regarda d'abord surpris, étonné que le brun soit encore dans leur chambre mais lui fit finalement un mince sourire, content que son meilleur ami soit là pour l'épauler. Ron ne désirant aucunement croiser Hermione, ne serait-ce que dans les escaliers, ils attendirent donc tout les deux ensemble et en silence que les deux jeunes femmes soit remontées pour à leur tour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Au grand étonnement de tous, le préfet des Gryffondor ne mangea toutefois pratiquement rien. Il ne put avaler qu'une pomme, lui qui avait l'habitude de vider le garde-manger à son réveil. À peine eut-il terminé sa dernière croquée qu'il était déjà à l'extérieur, ne laissant pas même le temps à Harry de finir ses céréales. Les tuteurs présents au rez-de-chaussée convinrent alors silencieusement de tout faire pour facilité la vie aux deux éprouvés en leur changeant les idées du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Les jeunes femmes décidèrent donc de passé les soirées suivantes à préparer à soirée du vendredi soir alors que les hommes devraient organisée l'expédition dans la forêt interdite qui aurait lieu lors du week-end à venir.

***

Les cours de la semaine ce passèrent relativement bien pour chacun. Harry étant trop préoccupé par Ron et par sa chasse aux horcruxes pour chercher des poux à Malefoy, leurs deux collègues eurent la joie d'enseigner aux plus jeunes sans avoir à surveiller ce que les deux plus vieux faisaient dans leur dos. Bien que personne n'en parlaient ouvertement, cette trêve plus ou moins décrétée entre les maisons soulageait tout le monde.

La plus part d'entre eux jugeait puériles cette guerre qui s'acharnait au-delà de Poudlard entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentards. Ils étaient désormais des adultes et devaient ce comporter comme tel. Surtout devant des enfants et en temps de guerre.

Malgré cela, on pouvait tout de même sentir une petite distance entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons, personne n'oubliant que c'était Malefoy qui avait fait entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard, causant la perte du Professeur Dumbledore. De plus, chacun savait que sans doute que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient un avenir brillant dans les troupes de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce qui rendait l'approche plutôt ardue.

…tonnement, celui qui arrivait le mieux à s'intégrer était Théodore. Depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Neville, il avait gagné en popularité et arrivait maintenant à approcher ses camarades sans que ceux-ci ne trouvent cela étrange. Il lui arrivait donc fréquemment d'être aperçut en compagnie du Gryffondor à discuté botanique ou avec Cho avec qui il discutait de métamorphose.

Un soir, il allait retrouver Hermione qui s'était éloignée des filles qui créaient leurs masques pour la fête du vendredi soir. Elle était devant la bibliothèque du salon et cherchait visiblement quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper un moment. Il se glissa donc près d'elle, silencieux comme seul les Serpentards en avaient le secret et lui conseilla l'une de ses récentes lectures.

-Je crois que l'Astronomie au XVIIe de Malagda Perceval pourrait t'intéresser. Je l'ai lu tout récemment et je dois avouer l'avoir trouver particulièrement instructif. Ce Galilée était vraiment un génie. Il a fait faire de grand progrès chez les sorciers ! Enfin, ce n'est que mon opinion…, finit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

-Tu sais, poursuivit-il plus bas, Weasley reviendra vers toi. Si votre amitié est aussi forte que ce que m'ont dit Neville et Cho, il reviendra. Il faut seulement que tu lui laisses du temps. J'en connais un qui serait encore plus distant après un tel refus…. Lui glissa-t-il, avec un clin d'œil alors que Drago passait derrière eux et sortait prendre l'air.

Hermione lui sourit en guise de remerciement et s'étirant pour prendre le livre qu'il venait de lui conseiller. Bien que petit et timide, il s'agissait de son premier sourire sincère de la semaine et elle le devait à Théodore Nott. Qui l'aurait cru !

Elle passa le reste de la soirée plongé dans sa lecture, impressionnée tout comme Théodore par tout ce que cet homme avait accomplis. Elle connaissait déjà l'impact qu'il avait eu dans l'histoire des moldus mais ses progrès étaient nettement supérieurs chez les sorciers. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas refusés ses travaux, il avait pu poursuivre ses recherches de leur côté, jusqu'à sa véritablement mort, des années après. Il aurait en effet feint sa mort, afin de pouvoir continuer ses travaux en paix.

Hermione finit le livre en toute fin de soirée, alors que plusieurs des tuteurs avaient déjà rejoint les bras de morphé.

Lorsqu'elle passa toutefois devant la porte de la chambre du Serpentard, elle pu remarquer la lumière qui filtrait au sol par la fente entre la porte et le plancher. Elle toqua donc doucement à sa porte, se surprenant elle-même. Depuis quand cherchait-elle la compagnie du Serpentard ?

Elle obtient toutefois rapidement une réponse positive et entra discrètement dans la chambre de Neville et Théodore. Les deux jeunes hommes, chacun assit sur leur lit étaient tout deux plongés dans leur livre respectif, le premier sans grande surprise dans la botanique et le deuxième, sans grande surprise non plus, dans les potions.

Hermione tout à coup intimidée par leur deux présence masculine, elle qui pourtant avait l'habitude d'être en compagnie de jeune homme, sentit soudain ses joues prendre une belle teinte rosée. Elle s'apprêtait à retournée vite fait dans sa chambre lorsque Théodore releva soudain les yeux vers elle.

-Alors ? Qu'as tu pensé de Galilée ? Je ne suis pas trop mauvais conseillé ?, lui demanda-t-il, lui laissant une place sur son lit.

La jeune femme s'y assit avec prudence, tout même gênée d'être sur le même lit qu'un jeune homme autre qu'Harry ou Ron.

-En faite, c'était réellement très instructif ! Tu m'as très bien cernée il faut croire parce que c'était tout-à-fait mon genre de lecture !, s'exclama-t-elle, encore  
surprise de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme lui avait conseillé le livre.

-Si tu veux, vient piger dans ma bibliothèque personnelle, je pense que tu devrais y dénicher quelques trouvailles assez intéressantes, lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire des plus sincères.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?, lui demanda la jeune femme, autant pas curiosité que par malice.  
S'en suivit alors une longue discussion sur ce qui fait de la qualité d'un livre et de débat concernant différent auteur. Hermione devint rapidement à l'aise avec Théodore, d'autant plus que Neville se joignit bientôt à eux avec de nouvelles idées.

La jeune femme comprenait maintenant l'intérêt qu'avec le Gryffondor à côtoyer le jeune homme et se surpris elle-même à rire et à sourire comme si ce qui se passait en ce moment entre elle et Ron n'était que de passage dans son quotidien. Elle réalisait alors pleinement les biens-faits de présence masculine dans sa vie, comprenant qu'à trop vouloir lui changer les idées, les filles n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation.

Lorsqu'elle sorti finalement de la chambre des deux hommes tard dans la nuit, elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère et prête à affronter Ron le lendemain matin. Après tout, elle restait une Gryffondor et il n'était pas question qu'elle s'affaisse en des temps comme ceux-ci. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle et elle le ferait grâce à Neville et Théodore, ce dernier étant tout-à-fait impartiale dans sa situation.

Malgré tout, elle savait que la présence de Ginny à ses côtés était nécessaire et elle se savait toujours fragile. Elle décida donc passer la soirée suivante avec sa meilleure amie et de l'aider dans la préparation de leur première soirée thématique. Hermione savait que cette soirée représentait beaucoup pour sa meilleure amie et qu'elle devait l'aider afin que ce soit une réussite.

Elle pourrait en même temps s'informer de l'état de Ronald, à qui elle n'avait plus reparlée depuis l'incident et qui faisait tout pour l'éviter.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva le mercredi soir à faire des masques avec Ginny, Cho et Luna installées dehors à une table près de leur demeure. Elles étaient tous très exitées par cette soirée et leur entrain réussi même à rejoindre Hermione. De les écouter ainsi parler avec tant d'engouement finit de la convaincre de passé par-dessus cette mésentente avec Ron et de passer le reste de la semaine avec le sourire. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, bien au contraire.

Désormais tout-à-fait convaincue que leur amitié était plus forte que cette tempête et confiante quant au reste de la semaine, la Gryffondor sentit bientôt un sourire fleurir doucement sur ses lèvre, au grand plaisir de ses compagnes.

Les quatre amies en étaient au fignolage lorsque débarquèrent soudain deux jeunes hommes bien décidés à s'introduire dans la conversation. Tout d'abord surprises, les jeunes femmes convinrent finalement d'un commun accord d'accepter Blaise et Théodore avec elles, bien décidées à enterrer la hache de guerre avec eux et d'en finir avec leurs éternelles querelles d'adolescents.

Blaise s'assit aux côté d'une Luna rougissante et Théodore choisi la place près de Cho, au bout du banc.

-Alors, mesdemoiselles, quel mauvais coup nous préparez vous ? Parce que tout homme averti sait que quatre belle femme telles que vous, qui discutez comme vous le faisiez ne peuvent que conspirer !, leur lança Blaise, une lueur taquine dans ses grand yeux bruns.

-Hey bien mon cher, si vous voulez vraiment  
tous savoir, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne complotions rien. Par contre, si vous avez une idée à nous proposer, nous sommes toutes ouïes, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Après sa nuit passée en compagnie de Théodore, sa collaboration avec Pansy, ainsi que son souvenir du Prince des Serpentards en larmes, la préfète des Gryffondors avaient décidé de mettre de côtés ses vieilles rancunes à leur endroit. Elle devait avouer que Zabini n'avait jamais été particulièrement mesquin avec elle lors du leurs scolarité elle ne voyait donc pas en quoi il lui serait bénéfique de l'ignorer. D'autant plus que Luna semblait réellement éprise du métis et que celui-ci paraissait tout aussi intéressé.

-En faite, il se trouve que justement, nous cherchions un moyen de rendre la soirée de demain encore plus intéressante. Un genre de défi à relever sans que les autres ne soit au courant… continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil envers les filles qui lui répondirent par des sourires de connivence.

-Je me demande quelle tête ferait Potter, Weasley et Drago si nous débarquions avec vous à la soirée… lança alors Blaise, mine de rien…

-Je veux bien jouer le jeu pour vous, mais je vais à la soirée avec Harry, protesta alors Ginny qui rougit violement suite à son intervention.

- Bien entendu que tu iras à la soirée avec Harry, lui répondit Hermione en posant une main sur la sienne. Que proposez-vous?, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers les deux Serpentards.

-J'avais en tête une idée assez farfelue, mais au combien délectable et qui ferait sans doute réagir tout le monde… leur dit alors Blaise, visiblement fière de son idée. Que diriez vous de nous accompagnez au bal ? Sauf toi Ginny c'est certain, fit-il avec un sourire sincère envers la cadette des Weasley.

-Mais nous ne sommes que deux et elles sont trois…. Intervient alors Théodore pour la première fois.

-Justement ! Là est tout le génie de mon idée ! s'exclama Blaise, enjoué comme un gamin. Imagine que TU débarques avec Hermione par exemple et Cho à ton bras. Théodore le garçon solitaire qui se ramène deux filles splendides à la première soirée du camp et par n'importe lesquelles ! Ça créerait tout un émoi parmi les élèves… et ferait réagir les tuteurs. Il faut leur montrer que les maisons peuvent se soutenir entre elles, même la notre.

-Je dois dire que l'idée me plait bien, avoua Théodore qui voulait garder un œil sur Hermione. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous entêtiez à détester les autres maisons, particulièrement celle de Gryffondor. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire, moi le gars qui ne voulait pratiquement pas d'ami, pas même chez les Serpentards…

-Donc, j'accompagnerai Hermione et Cho à la soirée, termina-t-il avec un magnifique sourire pour cette dernière, qui le lui rendit bien d'ailleurs.

-Et moi, avec Luna compléta le métis, à moins que tu en n'aies pas envie ?, dit-il soudain inquiet.

-Oh non ! Mais j'en ai très envie !, s'exclama-t-elle, beaucoup trop brusquement avant de  
rougir.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, connaissant pertinemment les sentiments que la petite Serdaigle entretenait pour le grand Serpentard. Un futur couple très étonnant d'ailleurs, mais qui en même temps, semblait ce compléter à merveille.

Les deux jeunes hommes ce levèrent ensuite afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons chez leurs compatriotes. Théodore ce penchant alors discrètement à l'oreille d'Hermione et lui souffla quelques mots :

-Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire comme ça. Tu es sur la bonne voie Hermione.

Puis, sans autre mots, il tourna les talons et rejoignit Blaise qui se dirigeait vers Drago et Pansy qui venaient à peine de sortir de la maison.

-Alors, depuis quand es-tu si proche de Nott ?, demanda Ginny soudainement, brisant le silence dans lequel chacune s'étaient plongées.

-Théodore est un garçon très gentil et extrêmement intéressant. Nous avons partagés une soirée cette semaine avec Neville à discuter de nos lectures et à se partager nos découvertes. Il n'a jamais insinué quoi que ce soit à propos de mes origines, de notre scolarité et encore moins parlé de ce qui c'est passé plus tôt cette semaine avec Ronald.

-C'est toi qui vois Hermione, mais n'oublie pas que c'est d'abord et avant tout un Serpentard…., lança Ginny en guise de prévention.

-Je pense que nous devrions commencer à penser à leur faire confiance…. Et je ne dis pas ça juste à cause de Blaise….intervient alors Luna. Si nous voulons réellement gagner la guerre, il va falloir apprendre à faire des compromis. Ce qui veux aussi dire s'ouvrir aux autres, même si cela veux dire prendre des risques. Nous ne remporterons rien si nous ne prenons pas de risques. Personne n'est parfait, encore moins les Serpentards j'en conviens, mais personne n'est totalement mauvais. Si nous arrivons à nous approcher suffisamment des Serpentards, peut-être arriverons nous à déceler leur faille et à les amener vers nous, finit-elle par proposer.

Il était rare que Luna parle aussi longtemps et aussi sérieusement, mais lorsque la jeune femme prenait parole, c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de tout-à-fait logique et de pertinent. Les trois autres sorcières se consultèrent encore une fois du regard, avant d'acquiescer. La Serdaigle avait parlé.

-Donc, ce que nous disons, c'est que désormais, nous allons tenter de nous approcher des Serpentards afin de leur soutirés des informations et si nous le pouvons, les amener dans notre camp. C'est bien cela? Résuma la préfète des Gryffondor.

-C'est ça, confirma Cho. Alors, qui s'occupe de qui ?

-Je pense que Luna peut bien s'occuper de Blaise, elle me semble bien partie, fit Ginny en riant. De mon côté, je me charge de Pansy. Elle lisait des magasines dimanche matin et je lis les même à la maison. Je nous trouverai bien quelques chose en commun la dedans.

-J'aimerais bien m'occuper de Théodore… c'est vrai qu'il pourrait être intéressant, fit-elle, rougissant à son tour.

Hermione la regarda les yeux ronds, avant de lui sourire comprenant tout-à-coup bien des choses… Il ne lui restait plus que Drago mais elle savait que si quelqu'un devait se charger de son cas, c'était bien elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier la vision du jeune homme recroquevillé sur la berge du lac. Elle devait le faire craquer.

-J'imagine donc que je vais me charger de Malefoy, lança-elle, déterminé.

-Hermione, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je peux m'en occuper tu sais, intervient Ginny qui savait parfaitement tout ce que le prince des Serpentards avait fait subir à son amie.

-Non, je veux que ce soit moi. Je gère la situation, mais merci de le proposer, lui répondit la brunette avec un sourire de remerciement.

Elles se mirent donc d'accord sur la façon de procédé, ne se doutant aucunement que de  
l'autre côté, d'autre manigances ce préparait…

**Et voila! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, mais je peux vous garantir que ce ne sera pas dans trois semaine, mais bien avant !  
Un gros merci !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, encore un nouveau chapitre !**  
**Avec beaucoup plus d'action que les précédents et un plus long qu'à l'ordinaire. J'essaie de ma rattraper pour les semaines précédentes, est-ce que ça marche ? :)**  
**Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**À laeti 3: Début du plan démoniaque ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

* * *

Le vendredi fit finalement sont arrivée. Après la simulation des élèves, qui fut encore une fois un franc succès d'ailleurs, les tuteurs se séparèrent en deux groupes. Le premier étant constitué uniquement des représentants masculins qui avaient la tâche de préparer l'expédition du lendemain. Le deuxième groupe, celui des jeunes femmes, avait l'heureuse responsabilité de décorer l'espace où aurait lieu le bal masqué.

Elles passèrent donc le restant de l'après-midi à décoré l'endroit. Même Pansy avait contribué, prétextant vouloir surveiller la décoration, question que ce soit de bon gout.

Elles délimitèrent donc la piste de dance ainsi que le buffet que les elfes avaient gentiment préparé avec des guirlandes aux couleurs vives auxquelles elles accrochèrent des lanternes. Des tables avaient été installées dans les coins afin d'y accueillir le buffet ainsi que les rafraichissements.

Hermione avait aussi créé quelques flammes qu'elle laissait flotter dans des pots un peu partout, ajoutant à l'atmosphère qui se voulait chaleureuse et amicale et Ginny réussissait petit-à-petit à approcher la Serpentarde discutant avec elle des derniers potins sorciers.

Ils avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord que la soirée débuterait vers 9 :00, permettant ainsi à tous de se préparer convenablement. Chacun voulait que cette première soirée soit une réussite et tous avait mis le paquet. Les filles avaient passée une partie de leur soirée de semaine à confectionner leur masque, chacune le personnalisant avec soins.

Bien que les jeunes hommes ne soit pas aussi démonstratifs que l'étaient les tutrices, il n'en restait pas moins que ce bal les énervait aussi. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de déterminer l'endroit de leur expédition, choisissant une forêt au Nord de l'Angleterre où Zachary s'était déjà rendu avec son père. Ils préparent ensuite rapidement les activités qu'ils feraient avec les élèves une fois rendu sur place et se divisèrent pour aller préparer leur habit et leur masque.

Au grand étonnement de Neville, Théodore était plutôt nerveux. Non pas que de se retrouver avec autant de jeunes filles l'inquiétait mais, pour la première fois, l'une d'elle attirait son attention et il ne savait trop comment agir. Ce fut donc le Gryffondor qui, aussi surprit que son ami, le conseilla quant à la marche à suivre.

-Tu sais, si Cho s'intéresse aussi à toi, tu n'as qu'à rester naturel. C'est une fille géniale et maintenant que je te connais, je peux te dire que vous formeriez un très beau couple de génie tous les deux ! Fais-toi confiance et tout ira bien.

Théodore ne pipa mot mais fit tout de même un sourire de remerciement envers celui qui était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis et son confident. Il est vrai que de partager une chambre ensemble avait contribué à l'évolution de leur relation, mais Théodore devait avouer que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi benêt que ce que les autre Serpentards se plaisaient à dire.

Il se racla la gorge, se scruta une fois de plus dans le miroir cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait clocher, replaça son masque bleu nuit pour la millième fois, puis se tourna finalement vers le Gryffondor, prêt à se lancer.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent donc ensemble au rez-de-chaussée, tout deux simplement vêtues de pantalons foncés et d'une chemise blanche. Neville portait à son coup un élégant nœud papillon rouge, rappelant fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor tout comme le masque qu'il avait au visage alors que Théodore avait quant à lui opté pour une cravate bleu marine, sachant que son accompagnatrice porterais une robe au couleur de Serdaigle.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent les premiers à faire leur apparition sur l'étage, non sans surprise d'ailleurs. Ils s'assissirent donc chacun dans un fauteuil, se lançant une fois de plus dans une de leurs interminables discussions sur les liens entre la botanique et la potion. Ils furent toutefois bientôt interrompus par les deux autres représentants de Gryffondors qui fins prêt, avaient eux aussi eues l'idée de se rendre au salon.

Ronald, encore plus ou moins a l'aise en présence du Serpentard, insista cependant rapidement pour que lui et Harry se rendre à la piste de dance, souhaitant par le fait-même éviter le plus longtemps possible Hermione. Le plus jeune des frère Weasley avait choisi un masque noir, couvrant une bonne partie de son visage, en écho à son état d'âme.

Neville les accompagna à l'extérieur, non sans toutefois poser sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue avant de sortir, en signe de soutien. Il savait pertinemment que si Théodore avait décidé de rester à l'intérieur, c'est qu'il attendait que Cho descende pour l'escorter jusqu'à la fête et souhaitait de tout son cœur que tout ce passe bien.

Le trio de rouge et or se rendit donc au buffet, où Ron goutta quelques amuse-gueules, Harry et Neville ayant quant à eux opté pour le Whisky pur-feu, surveillant du coin de l'œil le rouquin, question qu'il reste présentable… une partie de la soirée du moins.

-Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Neville à Harry en pointant le préfet du menton.

- Comme on peut aller après un échec amoureux… Il était réellement très attaché à Hermione et ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans elle… C'est pour ça qu'il a été aussi dur à son endroit. Je crois par contre qu'il commence à réaliser son erreur et souhaite que tout redevienne comme avant. Pour lui, comme pour nous tous, c'est ce qu'il y aurait de mieux. Je ne pourrai pas réussir sans eux et tout le monde le sait…

-Et tout le monde fait de son mieux pour eux mon vieux, lui répondit doucement Neville. Nous savons tous l'enjeu dans lequel nous nous trouvons… mais je crois que dans une situation comme celle-ci, seul le temps pourra nous être réellement utile, même si nous en manquons. C'est peut-être justement le fait que le temps nous échappe qui fera comprendre à Ron et Hermione que le leur amitié est plus importante. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis seulement deux semaines mais je peux voir des changements chez tout le monde. Rien que moi qui devient ami avec un Serpentard et qui commence à aimer la potion ! Qui l'aurait cru ! Dumbledore n'a certainement pas élaboré ce plan dans le simple but de monter une petite armée crois-moi…

-Oh je ne suis pas inquiet à ce propos, souffla Harry comme las. Dumbledore avait toujours trois coups d'avance sur nous. Je me demande simplement de quoi nous aurons l'aire à la fin de l'été… Comme tu le dis bien, en à peine deux semaines, tu es devenu ami avec Théodore Nott, Malefoy à cesser de nous enquiquiner et Luna est tombée raide dingue de Zabini ! Avoue que tout ça, une fois mis en commun, c'est quand même douteux..!

-Le fait que je sois ami avec Théodore ne doit pas te paraître suspect Harry, lui dit Neville, toujours avec ce même ton serein. En y repensant bien, tu verras qu'il n'a jamais été celui qui nous cherchait des noises à Poudlard. Il à toujours été neutre dans nos querelles contre les Serpentards. Pour ce qui est de Luna, je crois que si il y a bien une fille qui peut amener Zabini vers nous, c'est bien elle ! Ne la sous-estimons pas. Surtout que Zabini n'a pas l'aire de lui vouloir du mal, bien au contraire !

-Et pour Malefoy ? Il est clair qu'il prépare quelque chose !, s'exclama Harry qui voyait ses arguments défaits les uns après les autres.

- J'avoue que son cas m'intrigue un peu plus. Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à cette fouine et ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais perdre cette bonne habitude. Nous devrions concentrer nos efforts sur son cas à lui tu ne crois pas ? Les autres ne font que suivre ses directives. Si nous parvenons à l'isoler lui, nous les tiendrons tous. Et puis, je crois savoir que ta petite amie s'occupe de Pansy. Je les ai vu échanger des potins tout à l'heure alors qu'elles montaient la piste de dance ensemble. Alors tu vois ? Tout le monde à mit la main à la pâte. Ne reste que Malefoy à surveiller… finit Neville d'un ton enthousiasme.

-Vue de cet angle…, dit alors Harry qui commençait à mieux respirer. Merci Neville d'être un si bon ami. Sincèrement, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir afin passé une soirée à me détendre au lieu de toujours être sur mes gardes… Je crois que Ginny et moi te devons une fière chandelle !

Le Gryffondor allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut soudain interrompu par l'arrivée d'une rouquine tout-à-fait splendide. Ginny avait relevé ses cheveux en une longue tresse haute, agrémentée de quelques mèches qui encadraient à merveille le délicat masque noir qu'elle avait créé. Le survivant en eut le souffle coupé.

Croyant Ginny intimidée par son regard, le brun s'avança doucement vers elle et lui prit les mains.

-Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé par ton physique tu sais ma puce, lui glissa-t-il en cherchant un contact dans ses yeux, tu es tout simplement époustouflante ce soir. Je vais faire des jaloux c'est certain !

Il comprit toutefois que ce n'était pas son allure qui la gênait lorsqu'elle planta sont regard dans le sien et lui demanda de garder son sang-froid.

-Ne sois pas en colère Harry, s'il-te-plait. Elle ne fait pas ça pour lui faire du mal, tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Elle veut simplement passer une belle soirée.

Le jeune homme allait protester, ne comprenant visiblement pas la situation mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par l'arrivée des Serpentards, dont Théodore accompagné par nul autre que Cho ET Hermione. Il déglutit difficilement, se tourna vers Ginny, les yeux brillant de colère.

Cette dernière, nullement impressionnée par son regard, le prit par le bras et l'amena vers son frère qui venait d'apercevoir l'élue de son cœur au bras d'un ennemi. Le pauvre Ronald peinait à avaler sa dernière bouché et visiblement, il caressait l'idée de casser le visage d'ange de Nott dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…! , s'exclama-t-elle tout bas alors que les deux jeunes hommes lui exigeaient des explications.

-Ce que je crois moi, c'est que cette petite garce m'a rejeté pour aller se jeter dans les bras d'un autre ! Un Serpentard en plus ! Comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne ça !?, lui dit Ron, aussi rouge que le blason de sa maison.

-Oui, moi aussi je veux quelques explications. Et vite !, l'appuya Harry, consterné par l'attitude de celle qu'il croyait mieux connaitre que quiconque.

-Tout d'abord, la prochaine fois que tu traites Hermione de garce mon très cher frère, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi pour un moins un siècle, lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Tu sais très bien que ce qu'elle fait et dit est toujours réfléchi alors fait-en de même ! Et ne m'interrompez plus ! Nous tentons de nous infiltrer chez les Serpentards voilà tout ! Je devais m'occuper de Parkinson, Luna de Blaise- vous comprenez pourquoi- Cho de Théodore et Hermione de Malefoy. Il est évident qu'Hermione ne pouvait ce faire invité par Drago ! C'est pourquoi elle y est allez avec Théodore et Cho. De plus, elle et Théodore ce sont rapprochés cette semaine quand elle a passé la nuit à discuter avec lui et Neville. Il ne sait pas encore où est sa place, alors autant essayer de l'avoir de notre côté ! Il pourrait nous être un atout majeur et vous le savez.

-Je crois quand même qu'elle y va un peu fort… s'inquiéta alors le survivant, maintenant calmé. C'est trop risqué pour elle de s'infiltrer chez les vipères ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ou pour Luna, je ne serai jamais loin de toi et rien qu'à voir comment Blaise la regarde, tout le monde sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Mais Hermione… si elle s'approche trop de Malefoy et fait une erreur, ça pourrait lui coûter bien plus qu'à nous tous…

-Si quelqu'un peu le fait parmi nous, c'est bien elle tu ne crois pas ?, souleva la rouquine, parfaitement consciente du danger que courrait la préfète de Gryffondor. Après tout ce qu'il lui à fait endurer, les chances qu'elle tombe dans son piège son assez mince tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, regarde là ce soir. Elle est magnifique. Qui voudrait lui faire du mal ?

Ils continuèrent donc de s'obstiner ainsi jusqu'à ce que les élèves ayant le droit de participer au bal ce joignent à eux et que la soirée débute pour de bon. Ron s'était refermé comme une huitre à la vue d'Hermione accompagnant les Serpentards et ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. La jeune femme semblait avoir recommencé à respirer et avait même l'air tout-à-fait à son aise en présence de Théodore et  
Blaise. Le seul à qui elle n'adresse pas vraiment la parole était Malefoy. Ce dernier toutefois, tout comme le rouquin, ne pouvait la quitter des yeux.

Hermione sentait parfaitement le regard de son meilleur ami peser sur sa nuque, mais elle tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas y porter trop d'attention. Elle voulait passer une belle soirée, s'amuser et ce détendre après toutes les émotions de la semaine et découvrait en Théodore et Blaise, deux garçons adorables qui lui rappelaient jusqu'à certains points, Harry et Ron. De plus, la présence de Cho et Luna à ses côtés l'aidait à se sentir plus à l'aise et confiante. Il fallait malgré cela qu'elle pense à se rapprocher de Malefoy , qui après tout, restait son objectif final.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. En faite, il ne désirait tout simplement pas détourner son regard d'elle. Il devait avouer bien malgré lui quand cette nuit de festivité, Granger était resplendissante. Il est vrai que la petite Weasley ainsi que Chang étaient elles aussi de toute beauté, mais aucune n'égalait la lionne. Sa robe en dentelle épousait les formes de son corps tout en le structurant. Elle avait confectionnée un masque rouge de la même teinte que le fil qui parcourait sa robe et avec relever une partie de sa tignasse pour ne laisser que de souples boucles sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'aire d'une guerrière ainsi vêtue et à son grand désarroi, le prince des Serpentards l'imaginait bien dans son lit.

Tentant de remettre ses idées en place et observant les différents couples qui commençaient à danser sur la piste, son regard tomba sur le rouquin, qui maintenant pâle comme la mort, voyait la femme de sa vie éclaté de rire en compagnie de ses ennemis de toujours. On vit alors un sourire carnassier fleurir sur ses lèvres, pendant qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Quelle meilleure façon que d'enfin brisé le trio d'or et de détruire le meilleur ami du survivant qu'en lui volant son fantasme sous les yeux ?Il se joignit donc à la conversation, soutenant tantôt les propos de Théodore, tantôt ceux de Chang.

Hermione tout d'abord sur ses gardes, ce dit que finalement, il était tout-à-fait logique que Malefoy participe à leur discussion, considérant que c'était elle qui se trouvait parmi ses amis. Elle trouva d'ailleurs son opinion assez intéressante, si elle oubliait de qui elle provenait et qu'elle divergeait de la sienne la majorité du temps.

Le prince des Serpentards prenait un malin plaisir à contre dire tout ce que la lionne avançait, s'amusant à voir cette étincelle de colère qu'il aimait tant dans ses yeux et à la faire parler, sachant qu'une fois lancée, elle ne parviendrais plus à se contrôler. À ce moment là, il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Derrière son très simple masque noir, il jubilait.

La Gryffondor voyait parfaitement l'éclat de victoire derrière le masque de Malefoy et se félicitait de son jeu. Visiblement, il la croyait réellement en colère et ne se doutait aucunement de ses manœuvres. Parfait. En se familiarisant ainsi avec lui de manière naturelle, elle pourrait dénicher sa faille et l'exploité à pleine capacité. Une part d'elle, Serpentarde sans aucun doute, savourait la réussite de son plan et s'imaginait déjà le voir lui confier tous ses secrets. Elle savait toutefois qu'elle n'avait droit à aucune erreur et qu'elle devait le laisser venir à lui pour que tout fonctionne. Ne rien brusquer et ne pas sauter d'étape. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Soudain, une musique plus langoureuse et plus suave ce fit entendre, signalant par le fait même le début d'un slow.

Luna et Cho piquèrent chacune un fard, ne sachant trop comment réagir mais furent toutes deux rapidement conduite sur la piste de dance, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. La Gryffondor se retrouva alors seule avec Parkinson et Malefoy, sa confiance partie avec ses amies. Elle n'avait pas envisagé se retrouver seule avec ces deux-là et ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

Étonnamment, ce fut Malefoy qui vint à sa rescousse, l'invitant à danser d'une révérence. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers un Ron qu'elle vit affalé à une table, une demi-douzaine de verres vides autour de lui et un autre à la main. Il n'avait absolument rien de glorieux à ce moment là, contrairement au grand blond devant elle qui, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, était très attirant ce soir là dans sa chemise blanche. L'image du jeune homme recroqueviller en boule près du lac lui revint alors en mémoire, ainsi que le souvenir de celui-ci, tentant de la conseiller gentiment chez Fleury et Bott. Non, elle ne pouvait décidemment par l'envoyer balader.

Elle accepta donc sa main et ils rejoignirent le reste des autres couples sur la piste de dance, ignorant les regards étonnés de l'ensemble des jeunes gens présents ce soir là.

-Alors dis-moi Granger, quelle plume as-tu finalement décidé d'acheter la dernière fois ?, lui demanda-t-il, mine de rien alors qu'il entamait la valse.

-À mon grand étonnement, j'ai choisi celle que tu m'avais conseillée, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Celle d'oie et je dois dire qu'elle va merveilleusement bien ! Je te dois donc des excuses mon cher Malefoy.

-Hey bien, c'est de te tenir avec mes amis qui te rend ainsi où est-ce que tu viens réellement de passer par-dessus votre stupide fierté Gryffondienne pour t'excuser à moi, Drago Malefoy ?, souleva-t-il, un sourire de triomphe accompagnant sa question.

-Oh mais je t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Et saches que je ne me tiens pas avec tes amis parce que ce sont des Serpentards, mais tout simplement parce que nous partageons certains intérêts. Je crois savoir d'ailleurs remarqué que plusieurs de tes amis ont des «intérêts» envers les miennes, je me trompe?, fit-elle en jetant un regard vers Blaise et Luna qui semblait s'amuser à merveille et vers Cho et Théodore qui avait une longue conversation visuelle.

-Hey bien ma foi, ils sont bien libres d'avoir les relations qu'ils veuillent, je ne suis pas leur maître contrairement à ce que la majorité de l'école pense, lui répondit-il du tac au tac. Mais dit moi petite lionne, ne serions nous pas à ce moment même, toi et moi, en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée ?

-Petite lionne ? l'interrogea-t-elle, peut convaincue. Enfin, je pourrais presque dire que c'est notre deuxième, étant donné que la dernière fois, c'est moi qui n'ai pas su me montrer à la hauteur.

-C'est un fait, je crois pouvoir dire que nous pouvons désormais laisser nos chamailleries d'enfants à Poudlard et agir comme deux adultes mature, tu ne crois pas ? Non pas que je crois que ton sang est égal au mien, ne te fais pas trop d'idée, mais je dois tout de même t'accorder une exception. Ton intelligence, parce que oui, tu es une jeune femme tout-à-fait brillante, que je serais stupide de sous-estimer d'ailleurs, compense pour ton sang. Ça te va ?

-Pour l'instant, cela me va parfaitement mon très cher Malefoy, lui répondit-il, heureuse de la progression de son plan. Mais n'espère pas non plus que j'abandonne l'idée de te prouver que mon sang est aussi bon que le tien.

-Oh mais j'aurais été extrêmement déçu que tu abandonnes crois-moi !, s'exclama-t-il, sincère. C'est pour moi une telle jouissance que de te faire enrager ! Et quoi de mieux pour que tu perdes les pédales que de te parler de tes origines.

La jeune femme allait répliquer mais la fin de la chanson ne lui permit pas de poursuivre cette conversation qui étonnamment, avait été presque agréable. Ils partirent donc rejoindre le reste de leur compagnie de la soirée, Hermione ne manquant pas de faire un magnifique sourire à Ginny.

Le couple qu'ils formaient, comme séparé du reste du monde, n'avait pas remarqué le début d'une altercation entre Blaise et une jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait hors d'elle et lançait des injures à son endroit et à Luna. La petite Serdaigle, caché derrière le grand métis, ne savait comment réagir face à ses attaques directes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à la fin !? Il s'agit de LOU-FO-CA ! Nous nous sommes moqués d'elle toute notre scolarité ! Elle ne peut pas vraiment t'attirer quand tu pourrais m'avoir moi! Une sang-pure désirable de Serpentard !

-Mélinda, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu retournes te couché non ? Tu empestes l'alcool jusqu'ici, intervint alors Drago, incapable de voir son meilleur ami se faire humilié ainsi par une petite peste de 15 ans.

-Toi, ne me dit surtout pas quoi faire ! L'héritier des Malefoy qui ose parler à une sang-de-bourbe et qui va jusqu'à danser avec elle, tu déshonores ton rang Malefoy. Attend que le seigneur entende parler de ça!, lui cracha-t-elle dédaigneuse. Si tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer pour ce que je suis, tant pis pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, poursuivit-elle à l'endroit de Blaise. Je suis certaine qu'un autre homme sera me satisfaire… D'ailleurs, je sais parfaitement qui fera l'affaire, fit-elle, avisant Ron qui retournait roder autour du punch.

Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas presque militaire vers lui, le retourna brusquement vers elle et l'embrassa d'une façon réellement provocante. Le pauvre Gryffondor, trop saoul pour réagir se laissa entraîner par la Serpentard on ne sait où, prenant malgré cela bien soin de jeter un regard triomphant à Hermione. La jeune femme devint alors plus pâle encore que celui avec qui elle avait partagé une dance et se retourna vers Cho qui la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Ginny et Harry, consterné par l'attitude de Ronald, ne savait que faire. Courir pour le rattraper et le ramener à la réalité ou aller voir Hermione? Finalement, avisant Neville qui se dirigeait vers la jeune femme en compagnie de Théodore, ils choisirent la première option, se demandant silencieusement quand tout cela allait prendre fin.

Pansy à l'écart de tous, avait observé la scène avec déception et dégout. Elle qui croyait le Gryffondor sensé et mature….

Ce fut finalement Zachary et Michael qui mirent fin à la soirée, voyant que plus personne n'avait envie de fêter et qu'il se faisait tard malgré tout.

-Okay tout le monde, la soirée est finit ! cria Zachary, conscient du malaise. Je vous rappelle que nous avons une expédition qui nous attend demain! Alors on se retrouve tous ici à midi, soyez prêt ! Maintenant, tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre !

Voyant qu'aucun élève ne réagissait, ce fut Michael qui mit la touche finale.

-MAINTENANT !

Rapidement, le lieu fut déserté par tous les plus jeunes, ne restant que les tuteurs sur place, un énorme malaise avec eux.

-Merci pour la soirée, c'était vraiment géniale, dit alors Cho, plongeant son regard dans celui de Théodore.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, lui répondit-il un doux sourire aux lèvres.

L'asiatique lui sourire également en retour puis raccompagna ces deux amies qui ne pipaient mot depuis l'incident avec Neville pour l'épauler.

Les finissants restant firent rapidement disparaître toutes traces de la soirée, remerciant tous intérieurement leur baguette puis chacun alla retrouver son lit en prévision du lendemain.

On entendit tard dans la nuit Harry et Ginny qui rentraient, tout deux exténués, mais n'ayant pu retrouver le rouquin. Quelque peu inquiète pour son frère et retrouvant Cho assoupie dans son lit, sans doute pour rester près d'Hermione, la dernière des Weasley vint se blottir dans les bras de son amour et s'endormi enfin, le nez niché dans son odeur.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Comme je vous l'avais dis, de l'action et du suspence ! Mais où est Ron ?!**  
**Prochain chapitre, l'excursion ! Encore bien de l'action à venir !**  
**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**  
**Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures ! Ils me font un bien énorme !**


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoilà ! Avec un chapitre plus long qu'à la moyenne rien que pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plairai ! Les choses avances, elles avances !  
Petite question pour vous chères lectrices (eur?), préfèriez-vous que je poste des chapitre plus petits, mais plus souvent ou que je continue à ce rythme? Je m'ajusterai en fonction de vos réponses !  
Par contre, je commence l'université dans moins de deux semaines, c'est donc dire que j'aurai sans doute un peu moins de temps à concacrer à l'écriture, mais je vous promet de faire mon possible et que je n'abandonnerai pas mon histoire !

Merci et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de Ronald et Mélinda, tout le monde participa à leur recherche, sachant toutefois que tous devaient être de retour à midi, heure du départ pour le Nord. Même Hermione participa à la battu, consciente que son ami pouvait se trouver dans une mauvaise posture et qu'elle se devait de lui porter secours. Elle avait décidé encore une fois de passer outre l'humiliation qu'il lui avait faite subir devant leur collègue la soirée d'avant et d'agir en adulte responsable. Elle ne laisserait pas ses histoires personnelles entacher sa présence en tant que tutrice.

On les chercha donc activement sur l'ensemble du territoire de l'école de sorcellerie, de la tour des Serdaigle au hangar à balais, en passant par l'orée de la forêt interdite. Toujours aucune trace d'eux.

Vers midi, le groupe de tuteurs du se résigner à revenir à la maison et terminé leurs bagages pour le week-end. Harry avait la mine bien basse et désespérait pour son meilleur ami. Il aurait souhaité ardemment poursuivre les recherches, mais savait très bien que son rôle dans l'expédition en tant que survivant et tuteurs était essentiel. Il se devait d'y aller.

Ginny, dans la même situation que son amour, avait mis la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione en chantier, inquiète de ce qui allait suivre et de la situation à leur retour si Ronald n'était pas revenu. Hermione, de nature conciliante avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre soeur, l'aida donc à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans leur chambre et à finaliser ses bagages, les siens étant d'or et déjà complétés.

Lorsque tout le monde eut rassemblé l'essentiel pour leur week-end en forêt, ils descendirent tous au rez-de-chaussée et se rendirent à la place centrale rejoindre les élèves.

Les tuteurs qui étaient si excités à l'idée de sortir du campus et de se retrouver en forêts avaient pourtant la mine base, personne ne souhaitant abandonné Ron et Mélinda. Pourtant, cette expédition était nécessaire, puisqu'elle devait apprendre aux jeunes à se débrouiller en cas d'urgences et à survivre en terrain hostiles.

Ils s'apprêtaient à mettre la main sur le portoloin destinée à les emmener dans la forêt de Dean quand Pansy s'avança soudain.

« Je me propose pour rester ici et attendre Weasley... et Mélinda bien entendu. Granger est tout-à-fait capable d'enseigner aux gamins sans moi et je ne vois aucun désavantage à rester ici alors que vous serez au froid dans une forêt humide. Comme ça, s'ils reviennent, je pourrai leur passer un savon à tous les deux de votre pars et il y aura quelqu'un pour garder le camp...»

« Je ne te pensais pas si douillette Pansy, mais le fait que tu restes ici ne me pose pas de problème, bien au contraire... lui dit alors Malefoy, son célèbre sourire accrocher au visage. »

La Serpentarde devint rouge de colère, frustré par les paroles de son collègue mais n'eut le temps de protester, le temps du portoloin s'écoulant à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Bon, et bien Parkinson gardera le camp en notre absence dans ce cas, intervient Harry qui voyait le portoloin commencer à s'agiter. Il la remercia du regard puis ordonna que tout le monde pose sa main sur le chaudron de Théodore qui servait de transport. Pour la cause, ils avaient tout de même agrandi le chaudron pour que tous puisse y avoir accès, étant donné qu'il devait transporter plus d'une centaine d'élève. »

Pansy se recula prudemment, un dernier coup d'oeil lancé au blond et puis tout le monde disparut. Elle soupira puis se retourna vers la forêt interdite, prête à rechercher la petite garce qui avait sauté sur le Gryffondor.

Le maelström les emporta tous, leur donnant l'impression qu'on leur arrachait le nombril. Une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme, quelqu'un pour qui l'expérience était nouvelle s'écroulèrent au sol avant de vomir leur déjeuner, les autres les soutenant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient atterrit au beau milieu d'une petite clairière ou des traces de campements étaient visibles. De grands arbres centenaires ceinturaient l'endroit calme et paisible. On entendait les oiseaux jasés non loin et les écureuils se disputer les réserves de noix. C'était l'endroit idéal pour une expédition comme la leur et on félicita bientôt Zachary pour sa proposition. Le jeune homme, intimidé par autant d'attention, proposa plutôt de commencer tout de suite, afin que le campement soit terminé avant le coucher du soleil.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour donc d'Harry, qui leur expliqua ce en quoi allait consister leur week-end.

« Alors, tout le monde m'entend bien ? Parfait. Nous voici donc à notre première expédition. Nous aurons un week-end sur deux des activités de ce genre, pour vous permettre d'expérimenter en dehors du campus ce que nous vous aurons appris et pour vous mettre dans des situations nouvelles. Ce sera pour nous une excellente façon d'évaluer votre progression et d'ajuster nos enseignements. Chaque expédition aura un but précis et différent des précédentes. Pour la première, nous avons décidé de commencer en force afin de vous mettre tout de suite à l'épreuve. Ce week-end donc, vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser vos baguettes.

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva chez les jeunes, pour qui, vivre sans magie était tout simplement inconcevable. Il fut cependant rapidement coupé par Harry qui, élevant la voix, leur expliqua la raison d'une telle épreuve.

« Vous êtes mineure ! Vous avez donc encore la trace sur vous. Quoi que vous fassiez avec votre baguette, que ce soit un simple « lumos » ou un « doloris », le gouvernement le sait et peut vos localiser en un rien de temps. Chacun ce doute ici que le ministère est aujourd'hui corrompu. C'est donc dire que toute information peut se rendre aux oreilles des mangemorts. Ce que nous voulons éviter à tout prix, nul besoin de vous le répéter. C'est pourquoi vous devrez apprendre à vivre à la façon moldu durant cette expédition.»

Drago, qui n'avait pas réellement porté attention aux paroles de ses collègues lorsqu'ils avaient établie la programmation de la sortie, se maudissait intérieurement. Trop occupé à parfaire son plan pour amener Granger à lui, il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde au reste du week-end et ce qu'il impliquait...

« Pour le reste de la journée, nous nous contenterons de monter le campement, sans magie vous l'aurez deviné, de trouver les points d'eau et de faire du repérage sur le terrain. Les deuxième et troisième resteront ici avec une partie des tuteurs et s'occuperont du campement. Hermione, je crois que savoir que tu as fait beaucoup de camping avec tes parents dans ta jeunesse, c'est donc toi qui dirigeras cette partie de l'expédition. Les deux autres groupes partiront avec le restant des tuteurs et moi pour repérer les cours d'eau et les endroits où nous pourront nous entraîner demain. C'est parti !»

Les tuteurs se divisèrent rapidement les tâches, les garçons partant en exploration avec les plus vieux et les filles s'occupant des tentes avec les plus jeunes. Les tentes sorcières ne pouvant être utilisé et Hermione ayant fait beaucoup de camping avec ses parents dans sa jeunesse comme l'avait spécifié Harry, elle leur apprit donc à tous comment monter une tente de façon manuelle. La jeune femme bénissait son meilleur ami qui lui occupait l'esprit en lui laissant la charge du campement. Cela lui éviterait ainsi de trop penser à un certain rouquin qui manquait toujours à l'appel.

Les jeunes eurent beaucoup de plaisir à s'occuper de leur habitation et sans la présence de Pansy pour rechigner à chaque effort, le tout ce fit dans la joie et la rigolade. À leur retour en fin d'après-midi, les garçons allaient retrouver un campement tout-à-fait fonctionnel et confortable.

Sachant pertinemment qu'une aussi grande proportion masculine mangeait en grande quantité après un après-midi dans le bois, les tutrices accompagnées par la majorité des enfants débutèrent la préparation du repas dès que les tentes furent terminées et leurs bagages placés.

Tous s'attelèrent alors à la tâche, satisfaits de donner aux elfes de maison une journée de repos. Au menu, maïs, crudités et hamburgers cuit sur le grill pour les mangeurs de viandes.

Lorsque les garçons revinrent vers de 18 heures avec une carte des alentours répertoriant les différents cours d'eau qui les entouraient ainsi que les airs propices à l'entraînement, ils firent l'heureuse découverte d'un festin n'attendant que d'être dégusté.

Ce jetant sur les mets plus succulent que les autres, ils confirmèrent les dires d'Hermione et Ginny en les dévorant sans délicatesse. Même Malefoy ne passa aucun commentaire désobligeant sur cette nourriture rustre et moldue.

Après le souper, alors que les élèves se racontaient des histoires de peurs, les tuteurs se retirèrent comme à leur habitude près du feu, discutant de quidditch et des activités du lendemain. On remarqua toutefois bien vite que chacun avait sous-estimé la quantité d'eau nécessaire au week-end. Il fallu donc désigner deux personnes pour se rendre au ruisseau le plus proche pour y remplir les sceaux et faire bouillir l'eau afin qu'elle puisse être potable le plus tôt possible.

Luna, qui adorait marcher dans les bois et qui avaient dû rester avec les filles au campement se proposa la première pour s'y rendre. Prétextant alors que la Serdaigle ne pouvait y aller seule, celle-ci ne connaissant pas les environs, Blaise se proposa pour l'accompagner. C'était aussi beaucoup trop dangereux pour une fille non-accompagnée...

Les regards appuyer de Ginny et celui presque suppliant de Blaise finirent de convaincre Harry de les laisser ensemble. Après tout, Zabini n'avait pas l'air aussi mesquin qu'à Poudlard et Luna méritait de vivre l'amour elle aussi.

Ils les laissèrent donc partir ensemble, ne manquant pas toutefois d'échanger des sourires entendus et d'émettre une multitude d'hypothèses dès qu'ils eurent disparut derrière le feuillage.

Drago, le regard perdu dans le feu, réalisait alors l'importance que la blondinette avait prise dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi prévenant et attentionnée envers l'une de ses conquêtes. Comment avait-elle fait pour l'attirer à lui en si peu de temps ? À moins que le métis ne lui ait pas toujours dit la vérité lorsqu'il parlait d'aller faire un tour près de la tour des Serdaigle... Pourtant, loufoca représentait une ennemie... Blaise devait bien le savoir et le seigneur ne permettrait jamais une telle relation... il était primordial qu'ils aient une petite discussion à ce sujet. Bien évidemment, il mentirait au seigneur en lui disant que cette idylle faisait partie de leur plan afin d'éviter des problèmes à Blaise...

Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers la Gryffondor non loin de lui qu'il devait séduire comme l'avait fait son meilleur ami avec la Serdaigle. Mais comment approcher une sang-de-bourbe sans en avoir le dédain ? Comment l'amener à lui sans qu'elle le démasque ?

Il devrait tout d'abord s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Potter, Weasley étant hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement pour lui, ils enseignaient aux enfants ensemble... Peut-être qu'ils pourraient trouver une ouverture avec le quidditch, car il devait avouer que Potter ne se débrouillait pas trop mal comme attrapeur, bien que lui-même lui soit bien supérieur...

Son regard allait se poser sur la brunette à sa gauche lorsque la voix de Potter l'appelant le tira de ses pensées :

« Dis moi Malefoy, ça ne te fait rien de voir ton meilleur ami amouraché d'une Serdaigle ? Membre de l'ordre du phénix en plus ?»

Théodore releva alors la tête, inquiet, lui qui pourtant était jusque là en grande discussion avec Neville et Cho. Il avait désespérément tenté d'éviter une confrontation directe entre ces deux-là, mais Potter venait de réduire tous ses efforts à néant. Le Serpentard redoutait donc de voir la réaction de son compatriote devant cette attaque aucunement cachée.

« Hey bien en fait, et je vais sans doute te surprendre mais, je ne suis pas le « maitre » de Serpentards comme vous le pensez tous. Si Blaise à envie de sortir avec Loufoca, grand bien lui fasse, je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, bien que je n'approuve pas particulièrement son choix.»

Théodore put recommencer à souffler. Drago s'en était parfaitement sorti et semblait presque sincère dans ses propos, même pour lui qui savait lire sur son visage.

Harry quant à lui semblait déçu. Il s'attendait visiblement à avoir coincé le Serpentard et à réussir à lui soutiré quelque chose, mais c'était sans compter sa ruse et son indéniable talent pour mentir.

Le blond grimaça à ses paroles, mais lui répondit tout de même de la façon la plus diplomatique qu'il put.

Les discussions reprirent donc à voix base, alors que les deux jeunes hommes replongeaient dans leurs pensées. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué les regards d'Hermione qui brillait derrière les flammes. Elle avait comme tout le monde écouter la réponse de Malefoy et avait cherché dans son visage un quelque conque signe de dégout ou de mensonge, sans toutefois rien y trouver.

Se pouvait-il que l'unique héritier des Malefoy ait été sincère ?

Blaise et Luna avançait chacun en silence, intimidé par cette proximité nouvelle entre eux. Aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole de peur de briser l'instant. Soudain, il y eut comme un bruissement dans les branches près du sol et tout deux stoppèrent leur progression. Blaise n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très courageux en pur Serpentard qu'il était. Malgré cela, il sentait cette fois qu'il était de son devoir de protégera petite Serdaigle derrière lui et se plaça d'instinct devant elle.

Luna qui avait combattu les mangemorts aux côtés d'Harry, Ron et Hermione ne craignait aucunement ce qui se cachait derrière les buissons, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un animal. Elle était toutefois touché par la bravoure dont faisait preuve Blaise, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans sa nature.

Elle posa alors sa petite main sur son avant bras et lui sourit, confiante.

« Attend, lui dit-elle, tout simplement. »

Elle se pencha vers l'arbuste et tendit les bras doucement, pour ne pas effrayer le chaton tout de noir vêtu qui sorti tout à coup de sa cachette. La petite boule de poils vint se frotter contre ses jambes, visiblement en quête de chaleur. Luna le prit délicatement dans ses bras et rapidement, il vint se cacher sous sa masse de cheveux. La blonde éclata alors d'un rire léger, les moustaches du chaton lui chatouillant le cou.

Blaise, sidéré par le sang-froid de Luna et charmé par son rire sut à ce moment qu'il était beaucoup plus attaché à ce petit bout de femme qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Elle était franche, sincère et totalement naturel, ce à quoi il était si peu habitué, lui qui n'avait pratiquement côtoyé que les filles de Serpentard.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui rapelant par le fait même sa présence.

« Est-ce que tu veux le prendre ?,Lui demanda la blonde, un doux sourire aux lèvres.»

Le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais été réellement en contact avec les si petits animaux se trouva totalement maladroit lorsque la petite Serdaigle lui plaça soudain la bestiole entre les mains. Le chaton sembla quant à lui parfaitement à l'aise et vint se blottir contre son torse. Il était si minuscule que le métis pouvait le tenir d'une seule main.

« Sa mère a dû l'abandonner pas loin d'ici... elles font ça quand elles savent qu'elles vont manquer de nourritures. Il devait être le plus petit de la portée, intervient alors Luna qui semblait parfaite connaisseuse. »

Le jeune homme proposa de le ramener au campement, mais de tout de même aller chercher de l'eau avant que le reste des tuteurs ne s'inquiètent pour eux.

Ils partirent donc vers le ruisseau non loin de là, se relayant pour réchauffer le petit animal. Au retour, Blaise porta les sceaux d'eau, trop lourds pour la Serdaigle, qui elle, s'amusait avec le chaton. Le métis marchait derrière elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il l'entendait rire.

Ils arrivèrent au campement, unis dans un éclat de rire provoqué par l'escalade de la boule de poils au sommet de la tête de Luna. Les tuteurs, qui n'avaient pas bougé du feu en attendant leur retour se turent tout à coup à leur arrivée.

Luna, tout sourire, leur présenta le chaton qu'elle tenait entre ses bras, alors que Blaise allait déposer les sceaux d'eau non loin du chaudron. Les représentantes de la gente féminine se précipitèrent vers la Serdaigle, curieuse d'examiner le petit animal et pressées de le cajoler.

Les jeunes hommes restèrent quant à eux bien assis à leur place, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de passer pour des faibles.

Le temps continuant sa course éternelle, il fût bientôt leur d'aller dormir. Les jeunes, prudents, avaient bien prient soin de piger un horaire de garde, veillant ainsi à ne pas se faire surprendre par l'ennemi.

On ne sut jamais si ce fut le hasard qui influença le cours des événements ou si Ginny l'avait fait elle-même, mais le premier tour de garde fut attribué à Hermione et Malefoy.

Les deux ennemis de toujours râlèrent chacun pour la forme, se réjouissant cependant intérieurement d'avoir la possibilité passer du temps seul avec l'autre et de pouvoir faire avancer leur mission.

La journée ayant été éreintante et le lendemain ayant prévue de l'être toiut autant, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls avec les crépitements du feu.

L'atmosphère entre eux, qui aurait pu être lourde et glaciale ne l'était curieusement pas. Hermione et Malefoy, chacun se demandant comment abordé l'autre sans paraître suspect avaient tout deux le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Flammes qui d'ailleurs, s'amenuisaient trop rapidement au gout de la Gryffondor, qui se mit bientôt à grelotter. Son orgueil lui interdisant toutefois de l'avouer, elle ne fit que remonter la couverte dans laquelle elle était emmitouflée.

Le Serpentard qui n'avait absolument rien manqué de son manège, se leva alors et de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit rajouta quelques bûches dans le foyer tout en fixant la jeune femme, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

Priant pour que son geste ne paraisse trop suspect, il fit alors le tour du foyer et vint s'installer tout près d'elle, refixant son regard dans le feu.

Hermione, abasourdit par l'attitude du blond et sa nature de miss je-sais-tout reprenant le dessus allait argumenter sur le fait qu'ils ne surveillaient ainsi qu'un seul côté du campement quand son homologue leva la main, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Nous ne surveillons qu'un côté du campement je le sais Granger, mais tu seras beaucoup plus efficace réchauffer avec moi à tes côtés que frigorifier sous ta tonne de couvertures. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison alors s'il te plait, fait moi le plaisir de ne pas me contredire simplement pour la forme.»

La Gryffondor referma la bouche aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte, sachant pertinemment que d'argumenter ne servirait à rien. Il avait raison. Néanmoins, elle se devait poursuivre la conversation, rien que pour satisfaire sa conscience et poursuivre son objectif.

« Je pense que nous pouvons avoir une discussion d'égale à égal maintenant que nous sommes des adultes et que nous avons partagé une dance... Alors je vais te poser une question et j'espère sincèrement que tu me diras la vérité. Ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure à propos de Luna et Blaise, le pensais-tu réellement ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu si enjouée, si heureuse ! Même pour elle qui s'émerveille devant une fleur. Blaise lui fait un grand bien et je ne voudrais pas que tes préjugées gâches le bonheur de mon amie.»

« Crois-tu réellement que j'ai avantage à jouer un jeu ? Je suis seul ici. Théodore est devenu le meilleur ami de Longdubat, Pansy discute de plus en plus de potins avec la rouquine et même Blaise, mon meilleur ami s'acoquine avec Loufoca. Tout ça, en l'espace de deux semaines ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ! Je ne vais quand même pas devenir votre ami moi aussi ! Ce serait totalement impensable ! Et nous ne serons jamais égaux tous les deux, comprend le bien.»

Hermione, qui voyait cette facette de Malefoy pour la première fois et qui se sentait gagner du terrain sur le Serpentard, se réjouissait de toutes ses confidences. Sans le savoir, il lui donnait de précieuses informations. Elle devait continuer sur ce terrain. Elle se sentait bien Serpentarde d'agir ainsi à son insu, mais après tout, à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis !

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça serait si impensable que tu le prétends Malefoy ? Nous sommes bien là à discuter, sans se crier des injures et ce, pour la troisième fois en deux semaines dois-je te le rappeler ?»

« Nous ne venons pas du même monde Granger, dois-je te le rappeler?, lui demanda-t-il, soudain sur la défensive. Tu ne dois jamais oublier que tout ce que tu vois n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.»

« Toi qui penses tout connaitre et tout voir, tu n'as rien vu encore. Fais moi confiance et peut-être que tu verras que ce n'est pas si noir, lui répondit-elle, se souvenant de l'épisode près du lac. »

« Il n'est pas question que je te fasse confiance pour quoi que ce soit Granger, je n'ai pas envie de terminer comme Blaise avec la tête dans les nuages. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre d'écart, contrairement à certains, argua-t-il avec amertume.»

Parce que oui, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il était totalement jaloux de ce qui arrivait dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Lui, ne pouvait ne serait-ce que s'imaginer ce genre de liberté. Non, pas après l'échec cuisant qu'avait essuyé son père et qu'il devait rattraper. Il devait réussir. Pour lui et pour sa mère.

Il s'éloigna alors de la Gryffondor, celle-ci le déconcertant avec ses questions directes et ses insinuations d'espoirs de liberté. Il s'était beaucoup trop laissé allé lors de cette discussion et n'avait absolument rien obtenu en échange. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation, maintenant.

La jeune femme quant à elle savourait sa petite victoire. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un pas énorme, mais elle avait réussi à arracher quelques informations à Malefoy et avait fait chanceler sa confiance. C'est tout ce qui lui fallait pour entrer encore plus en lui et découvrir sa faille.

Satisfaite de sa progression, elle resserra encore une fois la couverture sur ses épaules et échafauda la suite de sa mission, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à gagner sa confiance...

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme sortait soudain des bois, ébouriffé comme s'il avait chassé l'hypogriffe durant des semaines. Il était seul.

Se dirigeant d'un pas las vers la maison des tuteurs, le rouquin ne souhaitait que deux choses, une douche et son lit. C'était toutefois sans s'imaginer qu'une jeune femme avait fait le guet pour lui toute la journée...

* * *

Alors voilà ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne avec assez d'action je crois...  
Des idées de nom pour le chaton ? :)  
Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
